Between the iron bars
by Capo Kaeden
Summary: Je m'appelle Eren Jaëger, et voici mon histoire. Celle d'un jeune adulte condamné à vivre entre des barreaux de fer, aux mains d'un tortionnaire, plus grand trafiquant de drogue du pays : Ackerman Livaï. [Rating MA pour certains chapitres]
1. Shinganshina

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Me voilà pour une nouvelle fiction, que j'écrirais en parallèle d'Un futur sans ailes !  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, elle se passe dans le monde actuel, à notre époque et pour le reste je vous laisse lire enfin d'en juger, **

**bye :)**

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Eren Jaëger. Et voici mon histoire._

 _oOo_

\- Eren Jaëger, pour le meurtre de votre père, le docteur Grisha Jaëger, le Tribunal de Grande Instance, et les jurés à l'unanimité, vous condamne à une peine de 50 ans de réclusion criminelle sans sursis.

Le marteau s'abattit sur la table tel la guillotine qui vient séparer la tête du corps pour Eren, toujours assis aux côtés de son avocat qu'on lui avait remis d'office, fixant ses mains, choqué. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça, tout était en train de foirer. Son père assassiné, lui en prison, sa sœur Dieu ne sait où. Il foutait sa vie en l'air avant même de l'avoir commencé. Il allait vivre et crever dans un trou à merde, avec des types de la pire espèce.

Il fut traîné dans de longs couloirs, les mains menottées, la tête toujours basse. Il n'entendait pas ce qu'il se disait autour de lui, il ne savait pas qui le touchait ou ne serait-ce l'endroit où on l'emmenait. Il s'en foutait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'on lui releva le menton de force qu'il parvint à se reconnecter au monde réel.

\- Oh Jaëger, tu m'écoutes ? Ton fourgon va arriver d'ici dix minutes et va te conduire à ta prison.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, indifférent aux paroles du policier qui avait été chargé de sa surveillance tout le long du procès.

\- Tu sais où on t'emmène ?

Nouveau haussement d'épaules.

\- Jaëger déconne pas, tu vas être placé à Shinganshina, la prison la plus tortionnaire du pays.

Cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous l'effroi de la nouvelle et ses genoux flanchèrent. Nile, son surveillant, le retint par les dessous de bras et le plaqua contre le mur derrière lui. Ses mains broyaient presque les épaules du prisonnier qui continuait de trembler mais qui gardait résolument la bouche fermée.

\- Putain Jaëger, tu n'es qu'un salopard de meurtrier mais tu es jeune, tu as intérêt à ne pas te laisser faire là-bas si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton père a fini entre tes mains.

Eren releva la tête, les mèches éparpillées autour de ses yeux d'un bleu vif. Son genou commença à amorcer le chemin pour finir entre les jambes du flic mais il se ravisa. Après tout, à quoi bon ? Il n'avait pas tort, à Shiganshina, il ne ferait pas long feu...

 _oOo_

\- C'est une blague ?!

\- Hé bien non, vous m'en voyez...

\- Hendrix, coupa-t-il, nous avions un accord, personne dans ma cellule. Est-ce que vous avez oublié ce que mes hommes peuvent faire pour moi à l'extérieur ?

\- Oh heu.. écoutez Mr. Ackerman, je n'avais absolument pas le choix. L'homme qui nous ait donné n'est pas un transfet, c'est un criminel jugé pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui et qui arrivera dans l'après-midi. Je ne pouvais pas le mettre avec les violeurs.

\- Ce n'est pas mon problème qu'il se fasse fister. Ma cellule est propre, rangée et ordonnée, de plus, elle est largement trop petite pour ma simple personne alors pour deux ? Vous rêvez.

\- S'il vous plait, cela n'est que pour le temps d'une semaine grand maximum. Un détenu de la section 3 va bientôt être transféré à Trost et il y aura une nouvelle place de libre.

\- Si jamais sa tête ne me revient pas, je le dégage et croyez moi, ce n'est pas vous qui en paierez le prix.

Sans demander de permission, le détenu sortir du bureau du directeur, les mains dans les poches et retrouva un de ses camarades aux portes du couloir, en train de l'attendre.

\- Livaï, alors, que t'as dit le vieux ?

\- Je vais avoir un putain de squatteur dans ma cellule.

\- Quoi ?! Mais et... et pour nos affaires ?

\- Oh ne t'inquiète pas, soit on le passe à tabac, soit je me le fourre dans la poche. Un nouveau larbin, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. N'est-ce pas, Gunt ?

\- T'as raison, patron.

Les deux hommes ricanèrent tout en se dirigeant vers le réfectoire pour le déjeuner.

Dans l'immense pièce qui contenait des centaines de tables et bien plus d'individus assis à ces dernières, l'une d'elle se démarquait des autres. C'était la table des Titans, tels qu'ils étaient appelés. Les plus grosses têtes du trafic de drogue et d'arme de la région et ses alentours. Tous avec au moins trente années à tirer. Ils étaient réunis autour de cette même table, matin, midi et soir. Gunther, Auruo, Erd, William, menés par leur chef, Livaï Ackerman. Il avait fondé, bataillé et mené d'une main de fer toute cette entreprise avant de se faire trahir par son bras droit, Erwin Smith. Ce dernier ne s'en était pas tiré vivant et c'était Mike Zackarias et Hanji Zoe, deux des plus anciens et fidèles amis de Livaï qui avaient repris l'entreprise de l'extérieur, permettant ainsi à leurs alliés détenus de bénéficier d'une vie de tranquillité entre les barreaux et de continuer les trafics.

Gunther et Livaï s'assirent à la table, salués par deux de leurs camarades.

\- Salut patron, alors, il te voulait quoi ?

\- Je vais avoir un compagnon de cellule.

\- Hoho, dur ! lâcha Erd, un grand blond à queue de cheval, et comment tu as réagi ?

\- J'ai accepté, en toute bonne foi mais si ce lourdaud ne me sert à rien, je le vire aux fisteurs et Hendrix le sentira passer aussi.

\- T'as bien raison patron, lança Auruo, le crâne rasé et des cheveux grisonnants sur le dessus du crâne. Si maintenant il peut se croire tout permis...

Soudain, William, le dernier qui manquait à l'appel arriva à leurs côtés et s'assit à table dans un grand fracas.

\- Vous avez entendu la dernière ? Un nouveau débarque.

\- Ouais, soupira Livaï, c'est justement le sujet de notre discussion.

\- Tant mieux, parce que ça va vous intéresser ! Ce gars là, c'est un grand malade !

Les visages se tournèrent vers lui, soudainement intéressés, même le brun, qui daigna reposer sa fourchette.

\- Ah ouais ? Renchérit Gunther.

\- Oh que ouais mon gars, c'est un poussin ! A peine dix huit ans le gosse, condamné à cinquante piges pour avoir matraqué son vieux.

\- C'est pas plutôt à l'asile qu'il faudrait le mettre ? ricana Auruo.

\- J'sais pas, mais en tout cas, il paraît qu'il n'a pas lâché un mot depuis qu'il a fait ses aveux devant les flics.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, patron ? Je sais toujours aussi bien écouter aux portes des gardiens. Moi je vous le dis les gars, celui-là, si on se le met dans la poche, on va s'en tirer un sacré bénéfice !

Les regards s'échangèrent des uns aux autres et un mince sourire vint étirer les lèvres de Livaï.

\- Très bien, alors on va lui réserver l'accueil de la maison.

Les éclats de rire fusèrent bruyamment et le reste du repas se passa ainsi, sans que les gardes n'interviennent ou que quiconque dise quoi que ce soit au groupe.

 _oOo_

L'après-midi se passa comme toutes les autres, chacun dans sa cellule. Livaï, qui avait la sienne collée à celle de Gunther et Erd à gauche, William et Auruo à droite, lisait tranquillement un livre, indifférent au brouhaha qui se faisait à l'extérieur. A cette heure-ci, les discussions étaient autorisées et chacun y allait de bon train pour causer à son voisin de côté ou celui d'en face, même si pour cela il fallait hurler afin que la voix porte sur les vingt mètres de séparation due à la "place centrale" comme elle était appelée.

Un bruit de serrure, reconnaissable entre mille, se fit entendre et un grand silence le suivit. Puis un tremblement. Chaque prisonnier s'était amené jusqu'à ses barreaux et était entrain de crier ou de les secouer, pour accueillir le nouveau. Cela dépendait de la personne, parfois c'était pour effrayer, d'autres fois pour acclamer ou alors tout simplement pour emmerder les gardes qui n'étaient pas assez nombreux pour calmer tout le monde.

Livaï soupira, mit son marque page et referma son livre avant de le poser sur son oreiller et de descendre l'échelle du lit double. Il se positionna contre l'échelle, les bras croisés, le corps à moitié avachi, son éternel expression blasée. Moblit, l'un des gardiens entra dans son champ de vision et commença à ouvrir la serrure. Derrière lui, Nanaba, l'une des seules gardiennes, était en train de retirer les menottes au futur colocataire du trafiquant. Le bruit n'avait pas cessé, sauf dans les cellules voisines de ce dernier, laissant l'impression d'être dans une bulle de calme en plein cœur de l'assourdissement. Moblit ouvrit la porte de la cellule et se retira, tandis que le prisonnier était poussé en avant.

Les yeux du trentenaire s'écarquillèrent. Devant lui ne se tenait pas l'armoire à glace ou le malade mental qu'il s'était imaginé. Un ... adolescent, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas appeler ce truc un adulte se tenait devant lui, la tête basse, ses cheveux couleur châtains complètement éparpillés dans tous les sens. Il avait les bras le long du corps, les poings fermés comme s'il était prêt à lutter.

\- Oye gamin, on ne t'a jamais appris à saluer quelqu'un ?

Il le vit tressaillir bien qu'il se douta que ce geste fut involontaire et le visage de son colocataire lui apparut. Ce fut une seconde claque pour le brun. Les yeux qui le fixaient étaient mélangés entre le vert et le bleu, dans une fusion intense reflétant, peur, rage, haine et détermination. L'esprit et le corps étaient, dans leurs réactions, totalement opposés l'un à l'autre. Finalement, peut-être il y avait-il quelque chose à tirer de cette candeur furieuse ? Livaï claqua la langue et détailla ce corps si prude de la tête aux pieds. Il allait peut-être prolonger son autorisation au-delà d'une semaine...

* * *

 **Voilà, voilà !**

 **Des avis ? :)**


	2. Rencontre explosive

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **J'ai été agréablement surpris de voir à quel point l'idée de la fiction et ce premier chapitre vous plaisait alors j'ai fait au mieux et au plus vite pour vous en donner un second. Il est centralement basé sur la rencontre entre Eren et Livaï, et au cas où, je rappelle que le rating M est essentiellement du MA, je ne compte pas faire le monde des bisounours, enfin vous verrez !  
**

 **Bonne lecture (RàR en fin de chapitre!)  
**

* * *

Moblit referma la porte de la cellule, laissant les deux détenus seuls, à se détailler. A l'extérieur, le calme s'était fait, chacun retournant à sa propre conversation, profitant des quelques minutes de liberté qui leur étaient encore accordées.

Aucun des deux hommes n'avaient bougés, se fixant silencieusement. Eren tenait toujours ses poings fermés contre ses cuisses et un sentiment de gêne l'envahit à force de regarder ses orbes grises d'un acier semblable à celui de leurs barreaux. Aucune chaleur ne se dégageait de cet homme. Le jeune homme tourna la tête et aperçut une chaise contre le mur face aux lits et s'y assit, se donnant ainsi l'occasion de rompre le contact visuel. Il se racla la gorge. Il commençait à se dire que, finalement, sa situation n'était pas si mal s'il était tombé sur un type qui parlait autant de fois que la neige tombait en été lorsqu'il le fit mentir et engagea la conversation.

\- Alors le parricide, explique moi un peu ta situation.

\- Le quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce nom ? S'étouffa le châtain.

\- Considère ça comme ton nouveau nom à partir de maintenant.

\- Putain non, je m'appelle Jaëger, c'est clair !? Rugit-il.

\- Ouh attention, le gosse s'énerve. Je dois avoir peur ? Minauda le trafiquant.

\- Sale...

Eren bondit de sa chaise et voulut attraper Livaï qui, bien trop rapide, fit un tour sur lui-même, crochetant les jambes du plus jeune qui s'écroula de tout son long dans la cellule.

\- Permets moi de me présenter à mon tour : je suis...

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ton nom, connard ! le coupa-t-il.

\- Ackerman Livaï.

Grand silence. Les deux hommes se fixaient, l'un terrifié, l'autre satisfait de son effet.

\- Le King du réseau de la drogue ?

\- "Le King" ? Ouais, va dire ça. Alors comprends moi bien merdeux, tiens toi à carreau et fais ce que je te dis de faire sans te plaindre sinon je t'envoie chez les fisteurs avant même que tu ais le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

Eren fronça les sourcils, détournant rageusement la tête.

\- Et si je refuse ?

\- Alors j'espère pour toi que tu aimes t'en prendre une dans le cul.

Le châtain rougit avec violence, fuyant encore plus le regard du trafiquant, qui le surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

\- Oh, c'est vrai ? ricana l'adulte, le parricide aime donc les queues.

\- Non !

\- Alors dis moi, continua Livaï en ignorant l'éclat de voix de son cadet, c'était quoi le problème avec ton bon vieux papounet ? Il ne te la foutait pas assez profondément à ton goût ?

Furieux, Eren prit appui sur son bras pour se relever et agripper dans un même mouvement le visage du détenu qu'il propulsa contre les barreaux du lit. Le coup résonna, tel un éclair dans la nuit calme. Essoufflé, les épaules tremblantes, Eren se recula le plus possible contre le mur opposé, réalisant la connerie qu'il venait de faire.

Le regard noir, entièrement vidé de toute émotion, le visage simplement marqué par le coup qu'il venait de recevoir, Livaï se tourna vers le jeune homme, en proie à une violente envie de meurtre. Il avança calmement vers ce dernier qui tentait de bredouiller des paroles cohérentes, sans y parvenir. Il l'agrippa par les cheveux et le balança contre le lit, dans une force qui le souleva même du sol. Un cri de douleur s'échappa de la bouche du châtain.

\- Habitue toi à crier, parce que ce n'est pas le dernier que tu vas sortir.

L'effroi emplit le corps d'Eren qui se mit à trembler, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer, mais bon sang ! qu'avait-il fait... Dans un geste désespéré, il voulut s'enfuir du lit mais le trafiquant l'y plaqua avec fureur d'une main, s'attaquant à son pantalon de l'autre.

\- Non ! Non s'il te plait ! Non ! Hurla le jeune détenu, les sanglots lui enrouant la voix, ses mains tentant de dégager le bras, bien trop robuste.

Il se retrouva sans pantalon, dans son simple boxer noir. Il ne pouvait plus bouger les bras, tétanisé et son torse était maintenu par celui de gauche du tortionnaire. Avec l'autre main, le plus âgé releva le bassin de sa victime et, toujours habillé, il fracassa ses hanches contre les fesses d'Eren qui gémissait de douleur.

\- Profite de cet avant goût Jaëger, parce que la suite va être bien moins tendre.

\- Non...

Il pouvait à peine respirer, ces paroles n'étaient même plus des murmures. Son corps se faisait buter dans une violence qu'il supportait à peine et ses joues étaient remplies de larmes à l'idée de ce qui allait l'attendre. N'y avait-il donc pas de gardien dans cette prison ?

\- Crie merdeux, ça m'excite de t'entendre. Crie aussi fort que tu peux, personne ne viendra t'aider, ricana le trafiquant.

Sans prévenir, il lui arracha son boxer, donnant l'impression à Eren qu'on lui arrachait son âme au passage. Livaï relâcha la pression sur son torse pour venir s'occuper de son propre pantalon et dans un sursaut instinctif, porté par le simple instinct de protection, Eren eut la force de se jeter contre le plus âgé. Il lui agrippa le tee-shirt de toutes ses forces, la tête contre le ventre, pleurant sa peur et sa rage sans y faire attention.

\- Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Tout ce que tu me diras, tant que tu me fais pas ça. Je t'en supplie... S'il te plait.

Ce geste avait surpris Livaï, il se retrouvait tétanisé, un gosse qu'il était sur le point de violer accroché à lui comme s'il était sa bouée de sauvetage alors qu'il était le requin qui voulait le bouffer. Ses mains, qu'il maintenait en l'air dans un geste de stupéfaction se posèrent sur les épaules d'Eren qui sanglota encore plus fort.

\- Putain gamin, met une seule trace de morve sur mon tee-shirt et je t'éviscères.

Aussitôt, le jeune détenu se recula, hoquetant par moments les larmes qu'il essayait de refréner maintenant que le trafiquant pouvait le dévisager, ce qu'il ne se gênait pas de faire.

Livaï restait impassible et pourtant, le visage du gosse lui foutu un coup dans l'estomac. Les cheveux totalement fous, les yeux bleus, tremblotants et humides, les joues rouges, griffées par les marques des larmes, la lèvre inférieure déchirée par ses dents de devant, un peu tâchées de sang. Recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses bras entourant ses jambes nues, tremblant doucement, il fixait un point sur le sol, loin derrière le trafiquant. Ce gamin était un véritable appel à la luxure et pourtant, Livaï sentait qu'en faisant ça, il le détruirait. S'il tirait son coup et laisser échapper sa frustration sur lui, il ne lui serait plus d'aucune utilité. Alors il abandonna, pour cette fois. De toute manière, il avait compris la leçon.

Sans un mot de plus, le trentenaire sauta sur la couche du haut, reprenant sa lecture là où il l'avait laissée tandis qu'Eren restait sur la sienne, en position fœtus, ignorant tant bien que mal son érection durcissant.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre qui signe la rencontre entre nos deux compères !**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Merci pour toutes vos reviews ça fait chaud au coeur :)**

 _ **S-Lay L : c'est ce que je me suis dit aussi en écrivant cette fiction et je trouve ça bien dommage, c'est bien exploitable pour pas mal de situations. Il lui a tapé dans l'oeil ouais ^^ et bien écoute, j'espère que la suite te fera confirmer tes dires !**_

 _ **nightmarelily : Haha, tant mieux alors ! Eren mystérieux oui, et il le restera encore un bon moment. Quant aux nombres de chapitres, je ne sais pas, ça dépend, j'ai pas mal d'idées à exploiter et si la fic continue de plaire, alors je continuerais !**_

 _ **RumiSonozaki : Du coup, vous m'avez poussé à l'écrire plus rapidement que prévu donc j'espère que ça aura pas été trop long :P, pour Eren, ça se saura plus tard et merci pour l'écriture :) et oui, Eren est adorable mais en prison, c'est assez mal vu ^^'**_

 _ **Leyana : Merci beaucoup, j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**_

 _ **LottietolrahC : Sadique ? Oui, assez x) et ça ne fait que commencer ! Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**_

 _ **Hache la pieuvre.7 : Ah oui, comment on se retrouve ? ^^ c'est sûr que là, ça change de l'autre quoi que, en y réfléchissant, je dois avoir un penchant pour foutre Eren en cellule en vrai x) j'ai bien aimé aussi, c'est à la mode de maintenant et au moins, on passe pas une heure à vérifier la grammaire de la phrase. Pour Eren, on saura tout plus tard évidemment. Quant à Levi... Levi reste Levi mais ce Levi là, il fait bobo quand même, il est loin d'être niais ! Alors merci et je serais heureux de t'y retrouver.**_

 _ **Guest : Ohayo, bah... comme tu dis "pas possible autrement", tu en jugeras par toi même à ce chapitre x) merci beaucoup.**_

 _ **low'chan : héhé merci, tant d'enthousiasme ça fait toujours super plaisir :) du coup voici la suite et de rien, c'est aussi mon plaisir personnel !**_

 _ **alixlouise : merci beaucoup pour mon écriture et l'histoire, la suite la voilà et j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant :)**_

 **Bye !**


	3. Première journée (part 1)

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Voilà le troisième chapitre de cette histoire, j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant. J'ai une petite annonce à faire, je pars dimanche pour deux semaine en vacances sans réseau et bien que j'écrirais, je ne pourrais pas poster avant mon retour donc ce 3ème volet est une sorte de petit cadeau avant que les choses ne deviennent sérieuses. Bisouxx !  
(RàR en fin de chapitre!)**

 _ **NOTE PS EXPLICATIVE : certain(e)s d'entre vous se sont étonné(e)s de la réaction d'Eren. Disons que pour faire simple, dans le cerveau, c'est le Thalamus (si je ne me trompe pas) la zone qui gère et le plaisir ET la douleur. Les deux sont irrémédiablement liés et il suffit que la frontière chez une personne soit mince pour qu'elle ressente physiquement du plaisir à souffrir - je ne dis pas qu'Eren a pris son pied à se faire presque violer, non non non !**_

* * *

Le reste de l'après-midi passa silencieusement dans la cellule du trafiquant qui continuait de lire son livre tandis qu'Eren avait passé une bonne heure à trouver le courage de se lever pour se rhabiller. Lorsqu'il était enfin sorti de sa couche, son regard croisa si brièvement l'acier des yeux de son tortionnaire qu'il crut avoir rêvé. Il n'y repensa pas et se dépêcha avant de se rassoir sur son lit, les jambes repliées.

Le jeune homme ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était assoupi qu'au moment où le bruit d'une cellule s'ouvrant le fit se réveiller en sursaut. Le système automatique de la porte s'était enclenché comme les centaines d'autres en même temps, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Livaï sortit aussitôt et rejoignit des collègues d'infortune sans attendre son colocataire qui tenta de ne pas trop se faire bousculer dans cette foule de gros bras, la plupart tatoués.

Ils défilèrent dans de longs couloirs, s'éloignant de plus en plus du secteur cellule et faisant prendre conscience à Eren à quel point Shiganshina était immense. Jamais il n'arriverait à connaître cet endroit par cœur. Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement, vers la droite, un long couloir mais le groupe prit à gauche. Une odeur de riz et de viande lui parvint au nez, le faisant saliver lui qui n'avait pratiquement rien avalé depuis le début du procès.

Les portes du réfectoire s'ouvrirent et un nouvel univers apparut. Des centaines de tables étaient alignées les unes aux autres, tandis que sur le pan entier du mur de droite était installé le présentoir. Long sur une trentaine de mètres, il permettait à des dizaines de personnes de se servir en même temps. Eren s'approcha et voulut attraper l'un des derniers plateaux restants sur la colonne mais il fut bousculé. La force était telle qu'il recula de deux pas.

\- Bouge de là le nouveau, honneur aux anciens.

L'homme qui l'avait bousculé était le gars typique que l'on pouvait s'imaginer ce retrouver en prison. Chauve, tatoué jusqu'au visage, de gros muscle faisant les cuisses, voire plus, d'Eren et un Marcel déchiré en guise de haut. Le châtain serra les dents et regarda les personnes alentours mais aucune ne se souciait de lui, ou du moins, ils regardaient ailleurs.

Le chauve baraqué ricana et avec sa bande attrapa les derniers plateaux. Eren se retrouva obligé d'attendre en queue de file puisqu'il avait perdu sa place en reculant. Il ne passa qu'au bout d'un quart d'heure, les nerfs à vif à force d'entendre son ventre gargouiller. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se tourna avec son plateau dans les mains vers les tables qu'il se figea. Avec qui allait-il manger ? Instinctivement, son regard se mit à chercher Livaï et ses pieds le firent avancer lentement, être perdu déambulant entre les tables.

Soudain il le trouva assis à une table, entouré par quatre autres hommes, certainement des trafiquants aussi. Prenant une grande inspiration, il avança d'un pas plus vif vers le groupe et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'eux. A la table, plus personne ne parlait, ni celles alentour d'ailleurs. Tout le monde semblait avoir cessé d'enfourner du riz dans sa bouche pour regarder ce qui allait se passer. Eren se racla la gorge.

\- Heu, salut

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux le nouveau ?

C'était dit d'un ton sec par celui dont la coiffure était mi-rasée, mi-grisonnante. Les deux qui lui tournaient le dos se retournèrent pour lui faire face et le châtain eut l'impression qu'ils dressaient un mur entre lui et Livaï qui le regardait, totalement inexpressif.

\- Je... peux m'asseoir ?

Grand silence. Puis les compagnons du King se mirent à éclater de rire. Les voisins des autres tables commencèrent à pouffer à leur tour, moutons dans une bergerie. Seul Livaï ne riait pas, continuant de fixer Eren qui était devenu rouge et qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure, luttant pour ne pas baisser les yeux le premier. Au bout de quelques secondes, les rires se tarirent.

\- Je suis pas ta putain de baby-sitter Jaëger. Va bouffer ailleurs.

Il s'en doutait, dès le départ il se doutait d'une réaction comme celle-là, mais de se l'entendre dire en pleine gueule, des centaines de spectateur en prime, ça faisait mal. C'était se donner un aller simple pour le purgatoire : attention, cible fragile. Isolée. Il serra les doigts sur son plateau et s'en retourna, lâchant un acerbe "très bien" qu'il espérait être convaincant.

\- Hé le parricide !

Il se figea. Ce n'était pas Livaï qui l'avait appelé, pourtant, lui seul le nommait ainsi, non ? Non. " Ce sera ton nouveau nom", l'information avait déjà due circuler avant même que l'heure du souper retentisse. Il ignora cet appel mais une nouvelle fois, ce nom fut crié, encore plus fort. Il se ravisa et se tourna vers la voix. Chose qu'il regretta aussitôt.

Des mecs à une table, ils étaient cinq mais ne ressemblaient en rien aux trafiquants. Rien qu'à les voir, ils le terrifiaient. Plus musclés que cela était humainement possible et très certainement immenses ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui terrifiait le châtain. C'était leur regard. Une bouffée d'air lui resta dans la poitrine, lui bloquant la respiration. Son instinct lui hurlait de s'enfuir et pourtant il ne bougeait pas, rester planté là à deux tables d'eux, des fisteurs. Les violeurs. Un se démarquait du lot, plus petit, maigrichon, pratiquement que la peau sur les os, il avait le visage marqué par la maigreur et la drogue. Sa langue rentrait et sortait de sa bouche telle un serpent. Il le fixait et semblait être celui qui guidait les autres. Il était écoeurant.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir avec nous si Ackerman et sa bande ne te veulent pas. Nous on s'en fera un plaisir.

Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale et à l'instant même, il pensa que mieux valait se faire violer mille fois par Livaï qu'une seule fois par ces types là. Du moins, tout était relatif.

\- Non merci, je préfère manger seul.

Il se retourna et marcha rapidement vers l'une des seules tables encore libre, perdue au fond du réfectoire. Peu à peu, les conversations reprirent normalement. A sa table, Livaï n'avait rien loupé de la scène. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête "mauvaise réponse, gamin".

 _oOo_

Le couvre feu avait été annoncé, les portes étaient déjà fermées depuis un moment sauf celles d'Auruo, Gunther, Erd, William et Livaï. Les cinq trafiquants s'étaient retrouvés dans la cellule de Gunther et Erd pour parler trafics, et aussi du nouveau qui ne loupa rien de la conversation qui se résumaient aux questions que posaient les curieux et aux brèves réponses de Livaï quant à la scène qu'il s'était passé pour leur rencontre.

Le jeune adulte grogna, assis à la table de fer, un stylo en main, gribouillant n'importe quoi sur une feuille de papier. Soudain, il la froissa et l'envoya à travers la porte de la cellule. Elle rebondit une fois sur la passerelle avant de chuter dans le vide. Il n'en avait rien à foutre.

\- Extinction des feux ! Tout le monde se la boucle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Livaï pénétra dans la cellule sans un regard pour Eren qui, la tête étalée sur la table, faisait rebondir son quatre couleurs par la boule. Tatatatac, tatatatac, tatatatac, tatata... Le stylo fut arraché avec violence de sa main. Eren se redressa juste à temps pour le voir voler à travers les barreaux et suivre le chemin de la feuille quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Hé mais le stylo !

\- Ta gueule morveux, si tu avais arrêté de faire chier avec ce bruit, il serait encore sur le bureau. Maintenant va te foutre dans ton lit ou tu finis comme lui.

\- Ouais, toute façon c'est tout ce que tu sais dire...

Livaï qui était en train de grimper l'échelle se retourna et envoya son pied en plein dans la figure du jeune qui se fracassa contre la table, tombant avec elle au sol. Il gémit de douleur, se tenant au niveau du menton.

\- Un conseil Jaëger.

\- Non merci.

\- Demain, tu vas être assigné à une corvée, je te conseille de te tenir tranquille. Les autres ne sont pas aussi cléments que moi.

Et ce fut les dernières paroles échangées. Eren se releva et remit la table en place bien qu'elle soit désormais un peu enfoncée sur un côté et se dépêcha d'aller se mettre dans son lit, repliant les couvertures sur lui même. Demain serait un autre jour, mais en attendant, son menton le faisait souffrir et il n'espérait pas avoir un bleu le lendemain.

 _oOo_

Il avait un bleu. Un bleu énorme, accompagné d'une magnifique bosse qui lui donnait l'impression d'avoir une malformation. En constatant ça dans le petit miroir au-dessus des toilettes qu'ils possédaient, Eren ne put retenir un gémissement qu'il tut aussitôt qu'il croisa les yeux gris acier de Livaï dans le reflet. Ce dernier enfilait son pantalon noir et son tee-shirt blanc, laissant le loisir au plus jeune de regarder son corps en détail. Il se surprit à attarder son regard sur les pectoraux de son tortionnaire, dessinés à la perfection.

\- T'as pas bientôt fini de te relooker la princesse ? Je voudrais chier.

Aussitôt, Eren se recula et gêné, il partit s'appuyer contre les barreaux, regardant à l'extérieur. Dans les cellules d'en face, chacun allait à son rythme en attendant les douches et il put apercevoir plus qu'il ne le souhaitait de l'anatomie de certains. Finalement, il préférait encore voir le trafiquant faire ses besoins. Il se retourna vivement et fut encore plus soulagé qu'il remarqua qu'il avait fini et était en train de tirer la chasse, s'attaquant à sa ceinture.

\- C'est courant les relations entre détenus de même cellule, ici ?

Livaï releva la tête, s'arrêtant dans sa recherche du bon trou pour faire tenir ce jean trop grand, un instant surpris. Il se reprit aussitôt, remarquant les quelques rougeurs présentes sur les joues du jeune homme, le regard pourtant froid.

\- Pourquoi gamin, ça t'intéresse ?

Eren soupira, et secoua la tête.

\- Non, disons qu'il y a certaines choses que je me serais passé de voir.

\- Faut pas regarder dans les cellules des autres le matin ! Cria une voix, les mecs ont la gaule au cas où tu le saurais pas Jaëger.

Un éclat de rire plus ce qui ressemblait à une bousculade se fit entendre dans la cellule de William et Gunther. Cela ressemblait plus à une boutade entre les deux qu'autre chose mais cela n'avait pas empêché au châtain de se sentir insulté sur sa virilité, encore une fois. Livaï avait fini de boutonner son pantalon, et, une main posée sur une hanche, l'autre ballante, il regardait le mur collé aux lits, secouant légèrement la tête le regard presque, amusé ?

\- Pour répondre à ta question, ouais, c'est courant. Ici, c'est pas les chattes qui courent, alors on fait avec les moyens du bord.

\- Pas forcément obligé de passer par le trou non plus Jaëger, parfois, seule la langue suffit.

\- Putain William, tu as mangé du lion avant le petit dej ou quoi ? Lança Erd de la cellule de gauche.

\- Hé ho, faut bien lui expliquer la vie à ce gosse non ?

\- D'où tu t'en occupes ? Soupira Livaï

Eren restait tétanisé, écoutant l'échange qui se faisait entre les détenus sur son appétit (existant ou non ?) sexuel.

\- Roh mais quoi ? Vous allez me dire qu'à dix huit piges vous étiez pas des chiens en chaleur les gars ? Surtout toi Erd !

\- Ouais mais moi je me suis débrouillé pour bien baiser avant de me retrouver en taule.

\- Heu.. les gars ? Je suis là, même si vous me voyez pas hein.

Un petit silence suivit la déclaration d'Eren suivit de quelques étouffements. Ils entendirent quelqu'un s'affaler contre des barreaux.

\- Ecoute Jaëger, si à un moment ton popole il en peut plus, tu vas voir William, une baise, ça libère de pas mal de...

\- Hé mais connard ! T'as qu'à lui proposer ton cul, laisse le mien en dehors de ça.

\- Bah alors William, la voix venait de changer, Gunther rejoignait la partie, on parle, on parle, mais quand faut aider un peu plus, il y a plus personne.

\- Mais va...

\- Les gars, coupa Livaï.

Le ton était froid, mais pas dur pour autant. C'était le signal du "on arrête les conneries maintenant". Chacun se lança encore une pique avant de repartir à ses activités matinales. Eren regarda Livaï qui regardait Eren qui avait le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as ta réponse ?

\- Je pense que oui. Ils sont assez explicites dans leurs propos.

\- Ca, pour parler de baise, ils le font bien.

Eren pouffa et s'accouda contre la porte, les mains dans les poches, regardant le sol, y dessinant des arabesques invisibles avec les yeux. Soudain, le bruit révélateur de l'ouverture se fit entendre mais trop tard pour qu'il se redresse. Le jeune homme se retrouva les fesses par terre juste devant la cellule, bloquant le passage à William et Gunther qui le dévisageaient.

\- Quoi, tu frappes les minots aux réveil maintenant patron ?

\- Ta geule William, et avance.

Silencieux, ils hochèrent la tête et enjambèrent le plus jeune qui regarda partir son colocataire, indifférent de sa position. Rageusement, il se redressa et tomba nez à nez avec Erd, le blond à la queue de cheval.

\- Hé Jaëger. Viens donc avec nous, tu seras plus tranquille. Ca va les fesses ?

\- Dans le sens simple ou figuré ?

Erd échappa un grand rire, lui foutant une claque dans l'épaule qui faillit le retourner.

\- Elle est bonne celle-là mon gars, j'la garde. Allez viens, les douches sont par là.

Détendu en sa présence, Eren suivit le trafiquant, se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire de sa journée. En chemin, il fut intercepté par un gardien qui lui donna sa fiche de consigne. Un papier où les tours de corvées étaient indiquées dans l'ordre de roulement. Erd regarda par dessus son épaule et laissa échapper un sifflement.

\- Tu es dans le groupe 104, pas de bol.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Disons qu'il vaut mieux que ... tu restes sur tes gardes.

\- Hein mais ...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'Erd était déjà en train de se déshabiller. Gêné, Eren se tourna et se mit à nu à son tour. Lentement, il le suivit, évitant de regarder les fesses recouvertes d'un fin duvet de poils blonds. Dans l'une des salles où ils pénétrèrent, il reconnut la fameuse bande, toujours seuls. Ils se tournèrent vers Eren, et Livaï regarda Erd qui haussa les épaules.

\- On discutait et c'est venu naturellement qu'on se suive.

Il y eut un silence, puis le King hocha la tête.

\- Juste pour cette fois.

\- Bien, patron.

Eren s'avança sous le seul jet qui était libre, à côté de Livaï.

\- Merci.

Le trentenaire se contenta de le fixer par dessus son biceps, les mains pleines de shampoing dans les cheveux. Il lorgna sur le reste du corps du gosse qui se mit à rougir avec violence et frappa le bouton pour que le jet lui coule dessus et le recouvre un minimum. Livaï laissa échapper un rictus et se concentra sur son massage de crâne. Les quatre compères discutaient de tout et de rien, ignorant la présence des deux voisins silencieux.

Eren voulut se baisser pour attraper son gel douche... qui n'existait pas. Bien évidemment il était venu les mains vides vu qu'il n'avait pas de quoi payer de quoi se laver.

\- Heu je... Livaï ?

\- Hmm?

\- Je pourrais te prendre un peu de gel douche ?

Le trafiquant coupa l'eau et se tourna vers lui, entièrement nu et pas le moins gêné du monde. Il plaqua une main sur le mur et l'autre sur la fameuse bouteille qui réunissait shampoing et gel douche.

\- Je crois pas non, si tu veux te laver avec du savon, tu vas devoir suer pour ça, merdeux.

\- C'est ma première douche ici, je ne peux pas posséder ce qu'on ne m'a pas donné la chance d'avoir !

Un éclat brillant passa dans le regard de son interlocuteur qui serra le poing. Eren se crispa, pas prêt ni psychologiquement, ni physiquement à recevoir un autre coup mais Livaï se ravisa. Sans un mot, il fit couler une noisette de gel dans sa propre main qu'il balança sur le torse de son cadet.

\- C'est tout ce que tu auras, débrouille toi pour pas puer ou ce soir tu dors devant la grille.

Rapidement, le jeune homme s'affaira à la tâche, réactivant le jet pour pouvoir au gel de mousser. Il soupira d'aise de pouvoir sentir bon. La journée commençait bien, contrairement à la veille, et il espérait qu'elle continue de cette façon...

 _(à suivre)_

* * *

 **Voilà pour le moment, je vous dis à dans deux semaines !**

 **Des avis ? :)**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews, ça fait super plaisir !**

 _ **RumiSonozaki : C'est les reviews qui m'ont motivé à écrire si vite et merci, j'en suis content aussi ! Disons qu'avec son père c'est compliqué, mais vous comprendrez vite. Oui ce nom est horrible mais c'est mieux que de dire à chaque fois "violeurs" donc bon ^^ voilà la suite !**_

 _ **LayOfHealing : Oui le pauvre, et il n'est pas au bout de ses peines ! Hmm... si.. je ne sais pas qui fait quoi, mais généralement c'est les violeurs (les pires ce sont ceux pédophiles) qui se prennent le revers de la médaille. Mais bon, d'autres cas existent. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)**_

 _ **nightmarelily : mais de rien et merci aux reviews si présentes surtout :) Eren, maso ? pas vraiment, lis la petite note PS que je vais mettre avant le chapitre, tu comprendras un peu mieux. Les plans de Levi, ah ça, vous le devinerez peut-être avant de le savoir ! Quant aux autres questions, je peux pas répondre maintenant xD la suite ? oui, la voilà ! héhé, merci!**_

 _ **Himuko : Mais je suis sadique "mwahaha". Bon plus sérieusement, disons que j'essaye de frapper dans un caractère et une violence plus proche de la réalité que du fantasme du prairing pour le moment (mais il viendra) j'espère que cette suite te plaira, pleins de bisous à toi ;)**_

 _ **Leyana : merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi :)**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : avant toute chose, désolé si j'ai échangé des lettres de ton pseudo ^^' j'en suis content pour le coup de coeur et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, merci :D**_

 _ **alixlouise : J'espère que tu trouveras ce reste super aussi, quant à la réaction d'Eren, lis la note PS juste avant le chapitre, je vais expliquer un peu mieux le pourquoi du comment :)**_

 _ **CharlieWinston : Merci beaucoup ;D et voici la suite ! Eren un peu perdu mais je compte bien le faire féroce aussi (dans quelques chapitres disons !)**_

 _ **Low'chan : Héhé mais merci ! :D j'espère que tu trouveras celui là aussi bien que le précédent, bien qu'il soit dans un style plus posé quand même ! Merci à vous de reviewer !**_

 **bye !**


	4. Première journée (part 2)

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Alors voilà, je pars ce soir pour deux semaines loin de tout mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans remettre un chapitre. J'avais envie d'écrire celui-là alors c'est chose faite :)**

 **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

 _ **PS : Rating MA+ pour ce chapitre.**_

* * *

Les douches étaient finies et Eren avait suivi Erd et les trois autres jusqu'à la place centrale où ils s'étaient séparés. Le blond et son compagnon de cellule faisait partie d'un groupe de travail assigné à l'amélioration et la réparation de la bibliothèque tandis que les deux autres compères étaient l'un, assigné au travail d'entretien des salles de classe et autres et l'autre, ben il ne savait pas trop... Auruo n'était pas très bavard quand il ne s'agissait pas de Livaï. Au centre, il reconnut Moblit, le gardien qui l'avait mené jusqu'à sa cellule, il le vit venir vers lui.

\- Jaëger.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu es dans le groupe 104, est-ce que l'on t'a passé une fiche de consigne ?

\- Oui monsieur.

\- Très bien, alors cette semaine ton groupe est de corvée lessive, tu devrais te rendre dans les quartiers ouest, là où est indiquée la laverie.

\- Très bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie il s'en retourna et chercha son chemin. Il mit bien plusieurs minutes avant de le trouver et d'avancer lentement par peur de se perdre, ce qui lui valut un retard de quelques minutes. Quand il pénétra dans la laverie, il eut l'impression de voyager dans le temps. Il y faisait chaud et c'était très sombre, les bruits étaient étouffés par la chaleur et le vacarme que faisaient les... machines à laver. C'était d'immenses coupoles, de taille humaine, avec un immense couvercle qu'il fallait soulever à la force des bras quand la lessive commençait ou se finissait. Tout était fait de cuivre, du moins, c'était l'habillage qui était donné. Sur le côté droit, le mur opposé aux machines, des centaines de corbeilles à linge s'entassaient, certaines pleines de draps, d'autres de vêtements.

Soudain, Eren entendit un bruit et un homme apparut de derrière les machines. Il était tatoué sur tout le bras gauche, le droit nu mais son visage semblait doux et presque gentil. Surpris au premier abord, il se reprit et lança une main au plus jeune qui la serra au bout de quelques secondes.

\- T'es le nouveau c'est ça ?

\- Ouais, salut.

\- Le parricide donc.

\- Je préfère Eren.

\- Comme tu voudras mais ici mieux vaut pas se montrer exigent sur la façon dont on t'appelle. Viens, il faut commencer la tâche.

Ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes, Eren et son collègue firent passer les vêtements sales et puants des corbeilles aux machines, sautant pour attraper les couvercles et serrant les dents pour les refermer. Le châtain venait de finir la dernière quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Il se figea et regarda les nouveaux, qui faisaient certainement partis de son groupe. Rieurs, ils se turent en le voyant et Eren se figea quand il en reconnut un qui faisait partie des fisteurs. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il détourna le regard pour tenter de les ignorer mais une main s'abattit sur son épaule.

\- Hé salut le parricide, où tu vas comme ça ?

\- Les lessives sont finies, alors je n'ai plus rien à faire.

\- Oh mais nous, on en a pas fini avec toi

\- Qu...

Sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi, il se sentit soulevé et propulsé contre les corbeilles désormais vides. Son dos heurta le mur et il gémit de douleur. Un rire sonore et collectif s'éleva dans la laverie où il était désormais seul face à ses ravisseurs. Feintant, il essaya de passer sous les bras du baraqué pour s'enfuir mais celui-ci l'attrapa par les hanches et lui foutu un coup dans l'estomac. Il cracha un mélange de bile et de salive, le souffle coupé.

Il fut redressé et une violente claque vint lui retourner la tête, réveillant sa douleur au menton qui avait fini par s'atténuer. Fou de rage, il balança son pied en avant qui toucha les bijoux de famille du baraqué qui se braqua sous la douleur. Profitant de cette occasion, il lui attrapa le crâne et le fracassa contre son genou. L'impact résonna comme un éclair.

Il tenta aussitôt de fuir mais il fut capturé par les compagnons de l'autre. Son pouls s'accéléra, craignant le pire. Il fut retourné face à son agresseur qui se relevait, se massant le front.

\- Alors Jaëger, on veut jouer au dur ?

Son ventre rencontra une nouvelle fois le poing du baraqué qui ricana.

\- Tu crois que tu peux me tenir tête.

Un second coup qui lui fit échapper un filet de sang.

\- Tu crois qu'Ackerman peut te faire mal ? mais à côté de moi c'est rien.

Le dernier coup fut plus violent, même les bras maintenus par les autres, il se braqua en arrière. Le souffle court, les yeux embués.

\- Tu vas voir ce que c'est la loi de la prison, parricide.

Un pression se fit sur ses épaules et contraint, il tomba à genoux, gémissant et tentant de se dégager mais c'était peine perdue. Face à lui, le baraqué défit sa ceinture, qu'il retira lentement de chaque accroche pour venir le gifler avec. C'était cinglant et sec. Sous l'œil droit. Sous le choc, Eren n'émit pas le moindre bruit, comme si tout son esprit s'était mis en mode pause pour tenter de supporter la douleur.

\- Hé Bayron, regarde, avec ça, ce sera mieux !

Le baraqué laissa tomber sa ceinture pour attraper une antenne de voiture qui était posée dieu ne sait où. Les yeux d'Eren s'écarquillèrent sous la terreur et c'est un cri enroué dans la gorge, éjecté par la force des poumons qui résonna dans la pièce quand son visage se fit de nouveau attaquer. Les larmes venait empirer la blessure, salée comme de l'eau de mer. Ce n'était ni dur, ni mou, c'était flexible et douloureux à souhait. Le baraqué gémit de plaisir et tendit l'arme à un de ses compères, posté dans le dos d'Eren. Ce dernier chercha à comprendre ce qui allait se passer quand son teee-shirt ainsi que sa peau furent déchirés par l'antenne. Il ne s'était jamais fait fouetter mais il imaginait sans mal que cette douleur qu'il ressentait devait être pire encore. Sa bouche s'ouvrit dans un énorme cri au second coup mais il fut tu par une intrusion. Bayron avait enfoncé son pénis jusque dans la gorge du plus jeune qui tenta d'avaler de grand goulées d'air.

\- Je te préviens, tu as intérêt de sucer. Avise toi de me mordre une seule fois et tu ne ressortiras pas vivant de cette pièce.

Faible et totalement soumis à leurs forces, Eren hocha la tête, pleurant de plus en plus fort. Ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la peau tendue de Bayron qui commença à se mouvoir, il ne faisait pas attention à la force qu'il mettait, repoussant plusieurs fois la tête du châtain en arrière, sa gorge martelée avec violence. Soudain, un nouveau cinglement lui arracha le dos et il rouvrit la bouche pour hurler de douleur. Instinctivement il referma la bouche mais se ravisa au bon moment en souvenir de la menace de son agresseur.

Son esprit se déconnecta, il ne ressentait plus son corps qui continuait d'être martelé. Les coups s'enchaînaient et sa bouche était toujours envahie, les larmes continuaient de couler mais il ne le ressentait plus. Il sombra dans une demi-inconscience, réalisant seulement qu'un liquide lui envahissait la bouche, débordant sur son menton et glissant jusque dans son cou avant que tout s'arrête et qu'il soit abandonné dans la salle, recroquevillé sur lui même, le visage et le dos ensanglantés.

 _oOo_

Eren se réveilla en sursaut, une main sur son visage. Il la dégagea avec violence avant de se rendre compte que ce poignet était beaucoup trop fin pour appartenir à n'importe quel homme. Ses yeux se réhabituèrent à la lumière et il reconnut une femme. Petite, les cheveux coupés au carré, dans un châtain roux, elle avait les yeux verts et le visage fin. Elle portait une blouse blanche.

\- Bonjour Eren, je m'appelle Petra, je suis l'infirmière principale de Shiganshina.

\- Oh... heu... bonjour.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

Soudain, les souvenirs refirent surface et sa gorge se noua, les larmes lui montant aux yeux. La main de Petra se posa sur la sienne, dans un geste de compréhension et de tendresse.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre mais dis moi si tu as mal ?

\- Je.. non, plus maintenant.

\- Tant mieux, je t'ai mis sous morphine à petite dose afin que tu puisses rester éveillé.

\- Est-ce que je peux sortir ?

\- Je te le déconseille, il vaudrait mieux que tu restes ici à te rep...

\- Non ! Non je ne veux pas, si je reste à me lamenter ici, ils auront gagné, bien plus qu'actuellement.

\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais parfois foncer dans la gueule du loup n'est pas la plus sage des décisions.

\- Filez moi juste des médicaments s'il vous plait.

Sa main fut pressée quelques secondes avant d'être relâchée.

\- Comme tu voudras, tu peux commencer à t'habiller.

\- Merci, Petra.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Petra fouillant dans une armoire maintenue fermée par un cadenas dans une pièce annexe et Eren se rhabillait. Il en était au constat de l'état de son tee-shirt quand la petite rousse le rejoignit.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit encore utilisable. Tu devrais en demander un nouveau au gardien de ton étage.

Le châtain ne répondit pas, sous le choc. Le tissu était en miette, tout simplement, plus rien ne tenait si ce n'était les manches et le devant. Avec cette vision, il ne voulait même pas imaginer l'état de son dos. Il déglutit avant de l'enfiler, tête la première, après tout, c'était déjà mieux que de se promener torse nu. Il vit que Petra allait parler quand une sonnerie retentit dans tout le bâtiment.

\- C'est l'heure du déjeuner ?

\- Non, du souper.

\- Quoi ?

\- Quand on t'a amené ici, tu étais inconscient mais ton corps tremblait et tu avais des spasmes, tes blessures étaient telles que je t'ai mis directement sous morphine. Tu as dormi toute la journée.

\- Je... enfin, merci pour tout Petra.

\- De rien Eren, c'est mon travail.

Il partit précipitamment, rejoignant le self le plus vite possible. Avec un peu de chance il arriverait en même temps que tout le monde et il pourrait se fondre dans la masse pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

C'était trop espérer. Tout le monde était déjà installé et bien que son arrivée soit discrète, tout le monde se tourna vers lui, comme s'ils l'attendaient. Un silence religieux se fit, et oui, la nouvelle avait circulé. Le parricide, victime facile et pour tous les goûts. Il tenta de garder un maximum de contenance et s'en alla chercher un plateau et de quoi manger, tournant son dos, exposé au regard de tous. Il entendit un verre se briser mais il l'ignora. Soudain, des éclats de voix s'élevèrent avec un bruit de banc que l'on déplace.

Il se retourna, ignorant la douleur que ça lui provoquait dans la colonne vertébrale et hallucina devant la scène. Erd maintenait Bayron par le tee-shirt, William, Gunther et Auruo l'entourait, empêchant à ses collègues de s'avancer mais tous s'étaient recroquevillés sur eux-mêmes. Face au baraqué se tenait Livaï, un morceau de verre brisé dans la main, collé contre la jugulaire de l'agresseur.

\- Ecoute moi bien, violeur de gosses. Retouche encore une fois à ce merdeux et je te fais la peau. Jaëger fait partie du business et je ne laisserais personne aller à l'encontre de celui-ci. Pas même un gros tas de muscles qui parle, qui parle mais qui face à la personne se fait dessus comme s'il avait la chiasse. Rassieds toi et bouffe en silence sale fils de pute.

Erd le relâcha, le laissant tomber contre son banc, livide. Sans un mot de plus, les Titans repartirent à leur place mais une dernière fois, Livaï se tourna vers le réfectoire, des milliers de spectateurs à son actif.

\- Ca vaut pour chacun de vous. Osez vous en prendre au parricide, c'est sans prendre à mon empire.

Et il se rassit, laissant un froid total. Plus personne ne parlait, chacun reprit là où il s'était arrêté dans le silence. Eren baissa la tête et s'avança vers la même table du petit déjeuner quand il fut interpellé.

\- Jaëger, viens là.

Il se tourna et constata que c'était Auruo qui l'avait appelé, il lui faisait signe de s'asseoir. Son regard rencontra celui de Livaï qui hocha la tête. Ainsi, il s'assit avec eux, la respiration plus calme, l'esprit plus tranquille.

 _oOo_

\- Extinction des feux !

Les quatre trafiquants sortirent de la piaule d'Eren et Livaï. Ils avaient parlé, beaucoup mais ni Livaï ni Eren n'avait trop participé à la conversation. Ce dernier s'était assis sur le couvercle des toilettes, le dos collé au mur pour que personne ne puisse le voir. Dehors, la place centrale fut plongée dans le noir.

\- Au lit gamin, la journée va être longue demain.

\- C'est fini maintenant non ?

Ils pouvaient se voir, toujours un peu parce que des veilleuses restaient allumées continuellement. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient plus jusqu'à ce que Livaï soupire.

\- Non ce n'est pas fini, je t'ai épargné pour quelques temps mais il y aura toujours des personnes pour s'en prendre à toi, même si je suis là.

\- Pourtant tu es le King.

\- Ouais, mais je ne suis qu'un prisonnier aussi. J'ai beau avoir une liberté comme personne, je suis quand même limité, et je ne peux pas être collé à toi tout le temps. Ils croient que tu fais partie du business alors ils te laissent mais quand ils se rendront compte que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un glandu, ils se feront un plaisir de se rattraper.

\- Alors fais moi rentrer dans le business !

Livaï ricana, retirant son tee-shirt et son pantalon pour se retrouver qu'en boxer.

\- Je crois pas non. Contente toi de ce que tu as pour le moment.

Eren baissa la tête, résigné.

\- Ton dos , c'est si moche que ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas eu le courage de regarder.

\- Montre moi.

Le châtain releva la tête, plus que surpris mais il plia sous l'intensité des pupilles du brun. Il se leva et enleva son tee-shirt avec précaution, le mettant sur la chaise. Il tourna le dos au trafiquant qui inspira bruyamment en constatant l'état dans lequel il était.

Doucement, ses doigts glacés se posèrent sur la peau brûlante du plus jeune qui frissonna, surpris par ce contact. Livaï ne touchait pas les marques encore vives et pleines de sang, il les contournaient, caressant la peau boursouflée qui s'était violacée sous les coups. Il retira sa main pour agripper le poignet d'Eren et le tourner face à lui. Ses yeux avaient virés au bleu, semblants embués et ailleurs, comme s'il rêvait les yeux ouverts. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se dévorer du regard tandis que le trafiquant reposa ses doigts sur la joue du châtain, recopiant les mêmes gestes que précédemment sur la marque sous l'œil. Son index rencontra les lèvres d'Eren qui s'entrouvrirent inconsciemment. Livaï passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure, comme pour effacer toute marque de l'intrusion qu'il y avait eu.

Ils avaient cessé de bouger, se fixant, se tenant, collé l'un à l'autre dans une proximité presque gênante pour deux personnes qui se connaissaient à peine. Soudain, les yeux du brun se voilèrent et il se retira de l'étreinte du plus jeune pour monter dans sa couche en lui ordonnant simplement de se coucher.

Eren resta stoïque quelques instants avant d'obéir, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il n'aurait jamais pensé trouver en Livaï le réconfort et la tendresse que l'esprit et le corps recherchent activement après une violence et une souffrance de ce genre. Il se doutait qu'il ne revivrait plus jamais un tel moment mais celui-ci resterait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il ne comptait pas l'oublier et il passa sa nuit à ressasser tout ce qu'il s'était passé, tantôt étouffant ses pleurs dans son oreiller, tantôt s'agrippant la poitrine comme pour dire à son cœur de cesser de battre aussi fort. Il était stupide.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre !**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Merci pour toutes vos lectures et vos reviews, c'est toujours autant un plaisir :**

 _ **LayOfHealing :Oui c'est souvent lié, malheureusement mais de l'autre c'est pas étonnant non plus. Quant aux prisons, disons qu'il vaut mieux être meurtrier que violeur. Mwaha, j'adore ta description de Livaï, c'est tellement vrai, mais il peut parfois être surprenant notre grincheux. Et bah voilà, cadeau ! :D**_

 _ **BlackEmilyMalou : Du coup la suite arrive plus tôt mais merci beaucoup (pour les vacances et pour la fic) :)**_

 _ **nightmarelily : Mais de rien, j'ai compris qu'après que ça pouvait être perçu bizarrement donc merci de l'avoir dit aussi. Eren ridiculisé, je pense qu'il va l'être si, mais à chacun son évolution quant au lemon, il viendra plus tard XD**_

 _ **Leyana : Tu peux, je te laissa lire pour découvrir ! Merci pour les vacs et j'espère que les "deux semaines" n'ont pas été trop longues ;)**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : je me sentais mal aussi pour lui quand j'écrivais ça et le pauvre n'est pas au bout de ses peines. tant mieux pour le pseudo et je dirais que tu as eu une bonne intuition pour le groupe ! :)**_

 _ **LottiettolrahC : haha, je me douterais que tu aimerais le deux, et du coup je te laisse découvrir celui-là, il devrait te plaire je pense ^^**_

 _ **Hache la pieuvre.7 : pas de soucis pour le second chapitre :) et oui, tu peux dire ça, c'est de la torture mais j'essaye de rendre la chose réaliste et c'est malheureusement pas la joie. Cafouillage je veux bien te croire, je visualise tellement la chose que parfois je ne me rends pas compte que ça peut être flou. Oui il est cru, dans les descriptions aussi parfois, c'est pour ça que j'ai précisé MA, c'est pas simplement ce que l'on a l'habitude d'avoir mais tant mieux si ça plait ! Voici la suite du coup :)**_

 _ **alixlouise : Merci de m'avoir permis de la faire et oui, comme tu dis, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Merci pour le chapitre, j'espère que tu trouveras celui là aussi bien :)**_

 **bye !**


	5. La vie commence enfin

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Me revoilà après deux semaines, bronzé, apaisé et cassé de partout (merci les cousins xD). Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'au niveau de l'histoire j'ai un peu avancé les chapitres mais vu qu'il me faut 1h30 à 2h pour écrire entre 3.5 et 6K (donc un chapitre) je ne me suis pas pris la tête. Toutefois, la trame scénaristique de l'Arc 1 est bouclée, celle du 2 reste juste à être peaufinée.  
** **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

 **Bieeeeen, voici le chapitre 5, relativement plus calme et posé, il est transitoire à la deuxième grande partie de l'Arc 1, rating 'normal'.**

* * *

Voilà maintenant un mois, jour pour jour qu'Eren était rentré à Shiganshina. Sa vie s'était un tant soit peu améliorée depuis que Livaï l'avait placé sous sa protection et il avait été changé de groupe de travail. Désormais, en compagnie de William, il travaillait au travail à la chaîne qui constituait à diverses tâches. Ils étaient employés par les entreprises locales à raison de quelques centaines d'euros par mois.

Ce matin là, ce fut la distribution mensuelle des bulletins de salaire. Livaï et Eren recueillirent les leurs auprès de Moblit qui leur lança un sourire plein de gentillesse, comme à chaque fois. Eren avait gagné 250 roupettes, contre 400 de son colocataire qui fourra la feuille d'un geste las dans son pantalon. Ils se dirigèrent côte à côte vers les douches où ils discutèrent avec leurs camarades, toujours aussi excentriques.

Eren n'était pas encore libre de tout mouvement mais aujourd'hui, cela changeait. Au lieu d'être consigné dans sa cellule lors des heures de liberté, il avait désormais le droit de se rendre dans les différents lieux de vie de la prison, et il ne s'en fit pas prier. Ainsi allait commencer sa nouvelle vie à Shiganshina.

 _oOo_

\- A ce soir, Levi.

\- Tch. A ce soir, gamin.

Ouais, Levi. Ce surnom était presque venu naturellement dans la bouche du plus jeune qui, au début, s'en servait pour charrier son aîné. Malgré tout, ce dernier y avait pris goût et se contenait de soupirer quand il l'appelait ainsi, tuant du regard quiconque d'autre tentait de faire de même. C'était leur truc. Mais en aucun cas il avouerait qu'il aimait ça.

Le châtain fit un dernier signe de la main avant de s'éloigner, les mèches de cheveux encore un peu humides, vers les nouveaux couloirs encore imberbes de sa présence. Il tourna à droite au lieu de prendre à gauche pour le réfectoire, présenta sa carte au lecteur qui lui ouvrit la porte grillagée qui menait au secteur Ouest de la prison. Prenant toute la longueur de la taille du bâtiment et aussi grand que la place commune en largeur, ce secteur regroupait, la salle commune, la salle de sport, des salles de classes et une bibliothèque. Celle-ci se trouvait au fond du couloir à gauche.

Eren y rentra, poussant la porte grinçante et retint son souffle. C'était pittoresque. Idéalement, il s'imaginait une pièce à la "Belle et la Bête" mais au lieu de ça, il trouvait cinq étagères en bois qu'il dépassait d'une tête, à peine remplies de livres poussiéreux et mal entretenus.

\- Oh bonjour. Vous êtes nouveaux ?

\- Oh, heu oui. Je m'appelle Eren.

\- Echanté, je suis Mr. Bolt. en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?

\- C'est-à-dire que... je cherchais de quoi lire et disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ... ça.

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire, ne vous sentez pas gêné. Vous savez l'état ne se gêne pas pour gaspiller de l'argent à tout va mais il refuse de ne donner qu'une misérable subventions aux bibliothèques carcérales sous prétextes que personne ne lit. Mais que voulez-vous qu'un endroit pareil engrange comme envie ?

\- Pas grand chose...

\- Exactement. Cela fait vingt ans que je travaille ici, et seules quelques rares têtes viennent et encore moins reviennent.

\- C'est triste. Mais vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

\- Ecrire, mais jamais aucune réponse ne vient.

Eren fronça les sourcils. Cette pièce était grande et avait du potentiel, en réorganisant les étagères, les époussetant, installant quelques chaises et tables, cela deviendrait déjà un lieu bien plus accueillant, tant pour les détenus que pour le vieil homme dont la flamme dans les yeux avait laissée place à une lassitude sans nom. Il fallait qu'il en parle à Livaï, avec le trafiquant, il pourrait faire bouger les choses.

\- Vous savez Mr. Bolt, j'ai un ami qui est très influent dans le monde extérieur, je vais lui faire part de ceci, et je vous promets que votre bibiothèque aura une nouvelle âme !

\- Si vous le dites... allez vous choisir un livre ?

Le jeune homme claqua la langue, quelque peu vexé mais comprenant quand même l'attitude de son interlocuteur. Il le laissa retourner à son comptoir et prit un livre au hasard dont il reconnut le titre qu'après être ressorti dans le couloir : "Vendredi ou la vie sauvage", le hasard faisait bien les choses, il adorait ce livre. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Une chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué en arrivant, c'était les salles de classe qui se succédaient les unes aux autres sur tout un pan de mur. La partie du haut du mur était vitrée laissant voir à l'intérieur ce qu'il se passait. Dans l'une d'elles se tenait un groupe de cinq détenus, tous penchés sur une feuille, un crayon en main. Le professeur était blond et semblait chétif dans son jean et sa chemise mais ce qui surprit Eren, c'était son âge. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et le châtain se figea. Un fin sourire naquit sur le visage de l'inconnu, qui parla aux élèves avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

\- Bonjour, je peux t'aider ?

\- Je... désolé si je vous ai perturbé, je ne faisais que regarder.

\- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui se fait là-dedans ?

\- Des cours ?

\- Oui, mais c'est plus que ça. On donne une chance à des personnes de faire ou refaire des études, passer un diplôme et se cultiver. Pour occuper leur esprit, se revaloriser ou pour plus tard, dans le monde extérieur.

\- N'est-ce pas utopique ?

Un éclat traversa les yeux bleus du jeune professeur.

\- Est-ce utopique de croire en l'avenir ? De se donner des chances de réussir une vie qu'on avait détruit auparavant ? Je ne crois pas. Il y a tant de choses au-delà de ses murs qui doivent être vécues, mais elles sont malheureusement souvent inaccessibles aux illettrés ou à ceux qui n'ont pas d'éducation.

Eren en resta bouche-bée. Ce jeune devait être avocat.

\- Et... qu'est-ce qu'ils étudient ?

\- De tout, certains sont aux bases de l'apprentissage, d'autres au brevet ou au BAC, général ou professionnel, certains passent une licence. Quel est ton niveau ?

\- Bac Scientifique.

\- Tu avais des projets d'avenirs ?

\- Oui... je...

\- N'ais pas honte de le dire, surtout pas devant moi.

\- Je voulais être neurologue. Savoir ce qu'il se passe dans le cerveau humain, à quel moment, et pourquoi.

\- C'est un beau métier qui est très complexe. Tu en as déjà eu un aperçu ?

\- Disons que oui, mais pas de la neurologie scientifique pure.

\- Ecoute, ce que je peux te proposer, c'est que viennes quand tu seras prêt. D'ici là, je vais me renseigner pour te trouver quelqu'un de spécialisé

\- Ce ne sera pas toi ? je veux dire, vous ?

\- Tu peux me tutoyer. Et, je n'ai pas les compétences requises, néanmoins je peux rester ton professeur encadrant si c'est cela que tu souhaites.

Eren hocha la tête avec vigueur et le blond sourit.

\- Très bien, donne moi un délai d'une semaine et reviens quand tu veux à partir de là. Je m'appelle Arlelt. Armin Arlelt.

\- Et moi c'est Eren, merci beaucoup, merci vraiment !

Le châtain s'en alla, son livre sous le bras, léger et heureux. Après un mois à tourner un rond dans sa cellule, voilà qu'il se retrouvait avec des dizaines de choses à faire. Il pouvait reprendre ses études... jamais une telle chose ne lui semblait possible. Il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve... ! Evidemment, pour cela il lui faudrait normalement huit années d'acharnement et bien d'autres de patience mais sait-on jamais, au moins, cela lui donnera de quoi s'occuper pour plusieurs années de sa vie.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il bifurqua à gauche trop rapidement et arriva dans un endroit qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Une vingtaine de cellules se suivaient de parts et d'autres des murs mais dans ce couloir, il faisait très sombre, les seules lumières venant de lampes de chevet ou des veilleuses. Son sang se glaça et son pouls s'accéléra quand une main s'abattit sur son épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement. Ce dernier fut étouffé par une main froide et fine, qu'il reconnut féminine. Il se calma et se tourna vers le nouveau arrivant qui était Nanaba, la gardienne de son étage avec Moblit.

\- Jaëger, tu ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Je me suis trompé de chemin...

Silencieusement, elle le tira vers la lumière, l'empêchant de s'avancer pour voir qui étaient les résidents de ces cellules nocturnes.

\- Nanaba, quel est cet endroit ?

Ils s'étaient mis à marcher.

\- C'est le secteur des criminels sexuels les plus encrés dans leur folie. Les gardiennes n'ont pas le droit d'y pénétrer, ils ont un comportement complètement déformé avec la gente féminine et on les tient le plus à l'écart possible du reste de la population.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Pour éviter qu'ils influencent les nouveaux de leurs espèces. Maintenant Jaëger, retourne à tes activités et évite cet endroit, j'ai un tour de garde à finir.

\- Merci Nanaba.

La grande blonde repartit, laissant le parricide seul, encore un peu pantois.

 _oOo_

\- Alors si tu en parlais, peut-être que les choses s'amélioreront.

\- Hum...

\- Est-ce que tu m'écoutes au moins ?

\- Pardon, tu disais ?

Eren râla et enfouit la tête dans son coussin, sous les rires de William, Auruo et Gunther. Vexé du comportement de son colocataire, il décida de rejoindre Erd qui était resté dans sa cellule. Ce dernier écrivait une lettre, le dos penché sur sa table. Il haussa un sourcil en voyant le châtain mais ne fit aucun commentaire, commençant à ranger ses affaires.

\- Je ne viens pas t'embêter, tu peux continuer.

\- Oh je sais bien, ce n'est pas par rapport à toi.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois sur William qui poussait Livaï et entraînait les deux autres à sa suite.

\- Roh allez Eren faut pas prendre la mouche mais tu sais que nous les biblios...

\- Mais sans parler des livres, c'est un endroit accueillant, reposant, où l'on peut écrire ou retrouver une part de son enfance.

\- T'as qu'à essayer d'en parler au dirlo, lança Auruo.

\- Il acceptera jamais si ça vient de moi. Allez Livaï, s'il te plait.

Il s'était rapproché de lui, les fesses au bord du lit, le regard suppliant.

\- Mate moi cet air de chien battu patron, tu peux pas ne pas craquer, souffla Gunther.

Eren hocha la tête aux paroles de ce dernier, faisant soupirer le trafiquant qui se massa la ride du lion.

\- Très bien. Faisons ça, j'en parlerais au vieux con demain.

\- Yes ! Merci Levi !

Le jeune homme sauta, les bras en l'air, faisant éclater de rire les compères. Au fil des jours, il avait été de plus en plus accepté par la bande qui appréciait sa façon de se comporter entre les moments où ils pouvaient tout partager et ceux où ils faisaient leur trafic. Eren ne posait jamais de question et, depuis une semaine, il pouvait même lui arriver de déposer un colis d'un point A à un point B à la demande de Livaï. Tout doucement, il devenait l'un des leurs. Il se posa sur les WC, calant sa tête contre la chasse, remarquant un papier auquel il n'avait jamais fait attention.

\- Qu'est-ce que sait ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et Gunther s'esclaffa.

\- C'est William qui l'a fait ! Un jour je me réveille et j'ai trouvé ça en chiant, c'était... spécial.

\- Oh Eren, lit le à voix haute, demanda William, ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas entendu.

\- C'est un poème ?

\- Bravo Sherlock, ironisa Auruo, c'est quand tu veux.

\- Heu, ok.

 _" Vous qui venez ici dans cette humble posture, débarrasser vos flancs d'un importun fardeau_

 _Veuillez, quand vous aurez soulagé la nature et déposé dans l'urne un modeste cadeau_

 _Épancher_ _dans l'amphore un courant d'onde pure et sur l'autel fumant placer pour chapiteau_

 _Le couvercle arrondi, dont l'austère jointure aux parfums indiscrets doit servir de tombeau. "_

 _\- Remake, Alfred Mst (RPZ)_

Un long silence suivit, puis un éclat de rire commun. Eren se tourna vers ses camarades d'infortune, la larme à l'oeil. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à trouver pareille chose en taule. Même Livaï souriait, accoudé contre la tête de lit de la couche du bas. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, ils s'en habituaient à la force des contacts qui se faisaient fréquents.

La sonnerie retentit, faisant sortir les détenus de la cellule, toujours le rire dans la gorge. William et Auruo topèrent dans la main des deux colocataires avant de se diriger dans leur propre demeure. Eren et Livaï se changèrent dans le noir, éclairés par la lune qui était pleine cette nuit et les veilleuses. Le trafiquant allait passer son tee-shirt quand il sentit deux bras l'enlacer. La peau du gamin était chaude, douce... tentatrice. Il se stoppa dans son geste, écoutant ce qu'il avait à dire.

\- Merci, pour la biblio, ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

\- De rien gamin.

\- Je vais aussi prendre des cours, continuer mes études. J'ai rencontré un prof sympa.

Livaï posa ses mains encerclées par le tissu contre celles de son colocataire et les pressa un peu.

\- Si c'est ce que tu veux, c'est parfait. Maintenant, laisse moi m'habiller, je crève de froid.

Eren se recula et finit de se changer avant de se coucher. Il vit que Livaï s'agenouiller face à lui et il se redressa un peu.

\- Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Neurologie pourquoi ?

\- Pour savoir. Dors bien gamin.

\- Dors bien Levi.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant avant de se mettre dans son lit. Il s'était trop habitué à la présence de ce gosse...

* * *

 **C'est mignon, calme et posé.**

 **C'est transitoire !**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Maintenant place aux Reviews, merci d'être toujours aussi nombreux à commenter et à lire ! :)**

 _ **LayOfHealing : Ta réaction m'a fait mourir de rire, je t'imaginais en train de taper sur ton clavier comme une dératée ! En effet, on ferait pas trop le poids contre eux mais qu'est-ce que ça ferait du bien quand même. Tant mieux si tu continues, ce chapitre est plus calme (un peu de douceur nonmého) vu que le précédent était corsé et est un peu le prémisse de la suite :)**_

 _ **Guest (1) : Oui eren :'( ... et avec plaisir mais surtout merci à toi (et tous les autres) de lire et de commenter :)**_

 _ **Hache la pieuvre.7 : Coucou, merci bien pour les descriptions, j'ai essayé de faire plus attention sur mes chapitres qui suivent. Non, oh dieu non XD mais je me documente énormément donc ça aide !**_

 _ **: Hahaha ! Ouais carrément. Il pourrait lui mettre un écriteau sur le torse aussi, et bien la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**_

 _ **Leyana : Haha, bien trouvé ! Je te laisse essayer de deviner la suite mais là, tu vas avoir plus de mal ;)**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : Voui, il est apaisant, moi même ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire donc je suis content que ça se ressente. Et tant mieux alors héhé :)**_

 _ **Guest (2) : Hmm pas vraiment, il a surtout été abusé, le viol s'est encore au-dessus mais ouais, dans la chose c'est ça _" ! Ereri un jour, Riren toujours mais ça viendra et peut-être pas de la façon voulue malheureusement, enfin, je verrais bien moi même aussi ! Merci à toi (et j'aime le coup du Knor !)**_

 _ **nightmarelily : merci :D ! et la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**_

 _ **Vivianne95 : merci bien, et la voici, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras :)**_

 _ **Meikoow : ta review m'a fait mourir de rire ! Tout le monde va finir par croire que j'ai fait un tour en prison omg ! mais si tu trouves que c'est détaillé et tape dans le vrai alors rien ne peut me faire plus plaisir :). Ouais, Eren prend cher et j'aimais pas non plus parce que mon clavier prenait cher XD mais le sadisme vaincra donc bon.. non je ne connaissais pas du tout et je suis allé voir, franchement, ça m'a l'air pas mal, je l'ai mit dans ma liste d'attente de chose à regarder :) et bien, je te laisse en juger par toi même au fil de ces chapitres !**_

 _ **Alpabidooon : Merci beaucoup :D oui c'est sombre mais je pense que c'est aussi réaliste, la prison c'est pas le pays des merveilles donc on fait en conséquences de cause. La voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :) bye !**_

 _ **Low'chan : Livaï le sauveur.. ça fait tellement bizarre dit comme ça XD mais c'est ça, la voici ! :)**_

 _ **Tiroze : Merci beaucoup pour cette gentille review :) c'est ce que je compte essayer de faire au maximum et j'espère y arriver !**_

 _ **yata : (chapter 2) bon déjà pour ta dernière phrase, il y a trois autres chapitres qui suivent pour le moment donc ça devrait te contenter un peu :) ta review est explosive et mon dieu que ça fait du bien de lire ce genre de choses de temps en temps ! Quant à Livai, disons que les choses évoluent petit à petit, il ne peut pas donner sa confiance à un gamin qu'il connait à peine :)**_

 _ **Aidencary : Haha, j'aime bien écrire ce genre de phrase, on a pas l'habitude d'en lire donc ça tape généralement. Merci beaucoup et j'espère que la suite continuera de te plaire :)**_

 **Bye bye !**


	6. Le calme avant la tempête

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Me revoilà, repu de vacances, à quelques jours de la rentrée (vive la fac !) et avec un nouveau chapitre plein d'évolution. Alors, avant toute chose je voudrais éclaircir quelques points.**

 **\- Je ne fais pas d'ellipse dans le temps pour en finir plus vite mais tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à raconter pendant ces deux premiers mois. La suite, et le nouvel arc vont bientôt tout faire bouger.**

 **\- NON. Je ne suis jamais allé faire de la prison, omg ma mère m'aurait tué et je ne serais pas là pour vous écrire XD ! Plus sérieusement, je suis (je pense) plus renseigné que la moyenne sur le milieu carcéral car je me dirige vers la criminologie/victimologie mais à savoir quelle branche et si ce sera juridique 'fin bref, chacun sa life et c'est pour ça que je peux aussi bien détailler, ou au mieux !**

 **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

 **[Résumé des points essentiels : Eren est condamné à la prison pour le meurtre de son père, il se retrouve en cellule avec Ackerman Livaï, plus grand trafiquant de drogue du pays et de quatre de ses compères. A son premier jour il est exclu et rejeté par tout le monde. Le lendemain il se fait presque violer et c'est à ce moment là que Livaï commence à le prendre sous son aile. Il rencontre le bibliothécaire et se met dans l'idée de la faire revivre ainsi qu'un jeune prof et entreprend de continuer ses études pour devenir neurologue. Sa relation avec Livaï devient plus profonde et naturelle.]**

 ** _Dernier point_ : ne vous étonnez pas si je laisse en suspens certains aspects de la fiction pour les prochains chapitres (éducation d'Eren, biblio, pourquoi il est dans cet enfer etc...) c'est l'histoire qui se voudra ainsi ! Maintenant, je vous souhaite à tous ...**

 **Une bonne lecture (ah bah enfin !) :)**

* * *

Deuxième mois où Eren se réveillait en prison. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avant que le réveil général ne retentisse. Au-dessus de lui, la couchette du trafiquant épousait encore à certains endroits la forme du corps allongé. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de se lever silencieusement. Livaï dormait, les quelques mèches éparpillées sur le front, le torse à moitié découvert. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rougir et constata désespéré que malgré tout, son corps réagissait à ce qu'il voyait. Le voilà maintenant au milieu d'une cellule, la trique de bon matin. Eren passa une main dans ses cheveux, gêné, il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça mais il ne se voyait pas du tout se branler juste aux côtés de son colocataire. Bien qu'il en ait vu d'autres de la part des détenus au fil des jours et des semaines …

Il hésita quelques instants puis prit sa décision, mieux valait faire partir le problème plutôt que de devoir l'exposer à tout le monde jusqu'aux douches pour profiter du jet d'eau froide. De plus, sa relation avec Livaï avait fortement évoluée, en bien mais jamais il ne s'était laissé aller à ce genre de désir. Mais aujourd'hui… il ne tenait plus. En premier lieu il vérifia que dans les cellules d'en face, tout était éteint. Ce point validé, il se retourna dans sa cellule, son regard tomba sur le corps de Livaï qui n'avait pas bougé. Le châtain déglutit avec difficulté et s'avança vers son lit. Lentement, sans s'asseoir, il fit baisser son boxer jusqu'à mi-cuisse, laissant une liberté totale à son pénis qui avait doublé de taille. Il était dur à un point qu'il faisait mal. Honteux, il restait debout face aux lits, sa main gauche agrippant l'un des deux barreaux horizontaux qui séparaient sa couche de celle du trafiquant, sa main droite commençant à tâter son sexe.

Il le prit en main et retint un gémissement de plaisir. Il sentait le sang pulser entre ses doigts, puissant, avide et impatient. Eren rougit, et fixa son regard sur le visage paisible de Livaï. Il commença à faire de longs vas et viens langoureux, se mordant la lèvre pour rester silencieux. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de plaisir tandis qu'il continuait de dévisager son colocataire. Il repensa à la veille et il accéléra le mouvement, échappant des petits gémissements de bonheur. Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il resserra les barreaux sous sa poigne, il voyait des yeux gris aciers, des cheveux bruns, une peau pâle, il entendait cette voix cinglante qui pouvait être douce et il sentait ses mains sur son corps, s'imaginant que c'était elles qui le branlait. Poussant le fantasme à son paroxysme, il imagina le trafiquant à genoux, le suçant sans retenue. L'image était telle qu'il rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, se libérant avec puissance dans sa main. Les yeux gris le fixaient encore et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser qu'ils étaient réels. Il retira sa main de son pénis, comme brûlé et commença à bafouer, cherchant une quelconque explication pour le trafiquant qui s'était redressé sur son matelas, profitant certainement d'une bonne partie de la scène.

\- Alors Jaëger, on n'arrive plus à se contrôler ?

Le désigné renfila son boxer aussi vite qu'il le put et tenta de s'expliquer mais Livaï ne lui en donna pas l'occasion. Il sauta de sa couche pour se retrouver entre le lit et le plus jeune qui se liquéfiait sur place. Le King de la drogue marcha lentement, le poussant contre le mur où il n'eut plus d'échappatoire. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Eren lança :

\- J'ai dit quelque chose ?

\- Pourquoi, tu redoutes des paroles en trop ?

Silence. La gêne était palpable.

\- Je… non ! Mais… enfin voilà quoi. Je n'avais jamais eu à faire ça !

\- Tch. Pas vraiment, tu as surtout commencé à gémir, ça m'a réveillé.

\- Ah heu… désolé…

Livaï agrippa le bord du boxer du plus jeune qu'il relâcha pour le faire claquer contre sa peau hâlée. L'un comme l'autre cachèrent le frisson de plaisir que cela leur procura.

\- T'as pas à t'excuser. C'est très excitant de voir un visage comme le tien sur le point de jouir dès le réveil.

Eren en laissa tomber sa mâchoire, plus rouge que jamais mais étrangement satisfait. En soi, c'était une sorte de victoire il plaisait au trafiquant.

\- Maintenant je me retrouve avec un problème de trique à mon tour, t'es un enfoiré Jaëger.

\- Un enfoiré sexy plutôt.

Il ne comprit pas d'où lui venait cette audace mais le fait était que la phrase était lâchée. Livaï le fixait, un peu surpris mais son expression habituelle reprit le dessus, accompagnée d'un mince sourire qui se voulait carnassier.

\- Un enfoiré de merdeux sexy, ouais.

Ils se fixèrent, une tension sexuelle presque étouffante entre eux. Eren bénissait le mur d'être aussi froid lui qui avait tout son dos appuyé dessus, les jambes étendues entre celles du trafiquant, à moitié repliées pour qu'ils soient à la même hauteur. Dieu qu'il faisait chaud, une goutte de transpiration partit de sa tempe pour lui traverser le visage et descendre son cou jusqu'à son torse.

Livaï la remarqua et détacha sa main droite du mur pour venir la recueillir du bout de l'index. Dans un geste rapide, il la fit envoyer quelque part plus loin. Leurs yeux ne se lâchaient pas jusqu'à qu'Eren remarque que le trafiquant ne reposait pas sa main sur le mur.

Il la descendit lentement mais sûrement jusqu'à son propre boxer qu'il fit rouler jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Eren regarda le pénis de son aîné, tendu de tout son possible, ébahi. Il chercha le regard de Livaï, impassible qui commença à se masturber. Le châtain avala une grande bouffée d'air, contracté, plus gêné que jamais. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

\- Livaï tu…

\- Ta gueule gamin, à chacun son tour de reluquer l'autre pendant qu'il se branle.

Silencieux, il voulut détourner les yeux mais ce ne fut pas l'avis du plus âgé qui lui ordonna de le regarder. Il s'exécuta et fut happé par l'intensité de ses orbes aciers. Il sentit son champ de vision s'embuer et sa respiration se faire plus courte. Si Livaï avait été un dieu, il aurait été celui de la luxure. Nu, les cheveux en bataille à cause du sommeil, le sexe imposant et vibrant de sensations, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux animés d'une flamme de plaisir intense, Eren en gémit de plaisir à son tour. Un sourire, plus moqueur apparut sur le visage du trafiquant qui se rapprocha encore un peu de sa victime personnelle, le bout de son pénis touchant son aine. Le plus jeune perdait pied sans même qu'il se branle, transporté une nouvelle fois vers le septième ciel.

Eren se redressa, ayant glissé peu à peu ce qui fit bouger le gland le long de son aine lui arrachant un cri étouffé. Tout ça était trop pour lui, trop de tension, de désir, de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, trop de sensations. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du trafiquant, sa main droite glissant sur le sexe de son colocataire. Livaï se figea un instant, stupéfait par le geste de son cadet. Son cœur rata un battement et il sentit sa main repartir, guidée par celle d'Eren qui inspirait et expirait contre son cou, l'humidifiant ce qui le faisait frémir. Il ne put retenir un râle de satisfaction qui résonna dans toute la cellule. Le brun lâcha le mur de sa main gauche pour s'accrocher au cou du gamin, dans une position abracadabrante, seulement tenu par la force de ce dernier qui avait enroulé son bras libre autour de sa taille. Ils étaient collés et unis d'une façon dont ils n'auraient jamais dû l'être mais aucun des deux n'y pensa, profitant seulement des sensations qu'ils s'offraient.

Dans une synchronisation parfaite, ils accélérèrent le mouvement. Livaï trembla, resserrant ses doigts sur quelques mèches de cheveux du châtain, explosant dans leurs mains et sur leurs torses. Essoufflés, ils se tinrent encore quelques minutes avant que le trafiquant décide de repousser le plus jeune pour pouvoir reculer. Il remit son boxer, laissant sa semence couler sur son torse le temps de prendre un mouchoir et de l'enlever avant d'en tendre un propre à Eren. Ils se détaillaient, silencieusement, le souffle encore court. Eren cherchait à comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là lui qui s'était pourtant jurer de ne plus jamais se retrouver dans cette situation et Livaï tentait de comprendre pourquoi il s'était abandonné dans les bras de ce gamin lui qui avait pourtant de quoi se détendre les jours de visites.

Le châtain se remit correctement debout et aller parler quand le réveil retentit, faisant allumer les lumières et annonçant l'agitation quotidienne de milliers de personnes se réveillant avec chacun son humeur. Loin de cette ambiance, les deux hommes se fixaient toujours puis le trafiquant rompit le contact pour commencer à s'habiller, permettant à Eren de respirer correctement, lui qui retenait inconsciemment sa respiration. Il s'habilla à son tour. Il en était à resserrer sa ceinture quand Livaï se décida à parler.

\- Ce n'était rien. Rien de plus qu'un échange de bons sentiments entre deux adultes consentants.

Eren se figea quelques secondes avant de reprendre son geste.

\- Cela va de soi. Mais donc tu me considères comme un adulte maintenant.

\- Tch.

Le brun lui lança un regard noir à travers le miroir des WC ce qui fit pâlir le sourire satisfait d'Eren. Néanmoins, il se tourna face à lui et le fixa avec un sourire « regarde toutes mes dents ».

\- Ne prends pas cet air de kéké, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui t'es branlé le premier en pensant à moi.

Statue. Le visage du jeune pâlit à vue d'œil tandis qu'il lançait un « sérieux ? » enroué qui fit soulever hausser un sourcil au plus âgé. Il rougit avec violence et s'accouda contre le lit, les bras serrés. Il avait donc entendu plus qu'il n'aurait espéré qu'il entende, qu'elle merde…

\- Ça ne change pas le fait que pour moi, tu restes un merdeux.

\- Sexy, n'oublie pas.

Livaï ricana et lui fit face à son tour.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère chez toi, ta cicatrice due à l'entaille juste sous l'œil ou alors celle au menton ?

Eren voulut répliquer mais ne trouva rien à dire, vexé par une telle réplique. Il contourna le trafiquant et alla se coller aux barreaux en attendant que l'heure des douches arrivent. Soudain, il sentit une pression contre ses fesses et il se figea. Livaï le collait des pieds aux fesses, enroulant ses doigts autour des siens entre les barres de fer. Sa bouche se rapprocha de son oreille et il murmura : « on remet ça quand tu veux, Eren. » avant de s'éloigner.

Le jeune homme frissonna de tout son être. En plus d'une voix terriblement envoutante, de son corps chaud contre le sien, de ses doigts entre les siens et d'une proposition des plus alléchantes, il l'avait appelé par son prénom. Le châtain ne parvenait pas à comprendre le comportement de son aîné, perdu et balancé de droite à gauche dans ses sentiments selon les envies de son tortionnaire. Et pourtant, il avait adoré ça et adorerait le refaire. Il était malade…

 _oOo_

Les douches. Ce matin, Eren évita d'atterrir sur les fesses devant la cellule, il suivit Livaï discutant avec Erd tandis que le plus jeune écoutait les chamailleries de Gunther et William. Naturellement, il suivit les Titans dans leur propre pièce. De toute façon, tout le monde croyant qu'il avait été recruté, il fallait paraître un minimum crédible. Ils reprirent les mêmes places que la veille. L'animation était calme jusqu'à ce que William se tourne vers Eren.

\- Oh Jaëger, tu as pris ton pied ce matin ?

Le désigné se figea, la main sur le bouton d'eau froide. Il se tourna vers Livaï qui avait relevé un sourcil, surpris.

\- Ne fais pas le nigaud les murs sont minces en taule !

\- Ah grave, et avant même le réveil, c'est que vous êtes en forme.

Le King se tourna vers ses complices, une main sur les hanches mais ils ne s'en occupèrent pas.

\- Au moins ça fait la chanson dès le réveil, ricana Auruo.

\- Tu te branles de la droite ou de la gauche ? taquina William.

\- Heu je… mais…

\- Will, laisse ce gosse tranquille.

\- Oh ça va Erd, t'es le premier à t'être jeté aux barreaux pour écouter.

\- Parce que t'es pas curieux de savoir lequel c'était ?

\- Pardon ?

Les compères se regardèrent entre eux, silencieux après la voix grave de Livaï puis éclatèrent de rire, en concert.

\- Oh patron, à chacun son tour de prendre son pied hein.

\- C'est pas parce que tu te fais enfiler par Auruo que ça doit être le cas de tout le monde.

\- Je n'enfile pas William ! Patron !

\- Bwahaha ! Erd hurla de rire, à moitié avachi contre le mur, excellent ! C'est vous les petits cris aigus au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Mais va te faire foutre blondasse, occupe-toi de ton cul !

\- Ah non ça va, j'ai ma femme pour se charger de ça.

William sauta sur Erd et une bagarre commença. C'était à celui qui gratterait le plus le crâne de l'autre. Auruo tentait de continuer sa toilette en grommelant et Gunther fuit le champ de bataille pour se rapprocher des deux colocataires de cellule.

\- Fais pas gaffe Eren.

\- J'ai l'impression que ma vie tourne autour du sexe depuis que je suis arrivé ici.

\- C'est peut-être parce que tu provoques tout ça.

Le châtain se tourna vers le trafiquant, surpris mais celui-ci lui sourit silencieusement avant de se décider à séparer les deux fauves. Eren se tourna vers Livaï.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je fais pour provoquer ça ?

Le King soupira.

\- Toi ? Rien. Ton corps de pucelle effarouchée ? Tout.

\- J'en ai marre d'attirer tous les porcs comme si j'étais de la gélatine.

\- Merci pour le terme.

Le jeune homme claqua la langue et tenta de faire un regard noir au patron de la drogue histoire de lui dire « mais pas toi ». Livaï le comprit car il ricana.

\- Tant mieux alors.

Le brun finit sa douche. Ses complices continuaient de se laver, rattrapant le retard accumulé dû à l'agitation et Eren appuyait une nouvelle fois sur le bouton pour se frotter le corps, tentant de faire tout disparaitre par la magie de l'eau. Livaï soupira, ouvrit son gel douche, laissa couler une noisette au creux de sa main et, tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie, la déposa sur l'épaule de son cadet. Surpris, Eren posa sa main sur celle de son tortionnaire qui glissa ses doigts sous la pression pour caresser sa nuque et l'autre épaule. Puis il disparut derrière la porte.

Un long silence s'était fait et Eren se tourna vers les trafiquants. Tous avaient vus la scène et affichaient une expression différente : sourire, surprise et jalousie. Il leur lança un sourire avant de se tourner vers le mur et de commencer à se frictionner. Peu importe le Dieu, que s'il existe, qu'il fasse que cette journée se passe bien.

 _oOo_

On était vendredi et bien que les différents travaux ne soient pas des plus enchanteurs, Eren était heureux d'y retourner. Il retrouva l'ambiance intemporelle, l'odeur du savon et les immenses lavoirs comme quelques fois déjà depuis la torture de sa première fois. Il retrouva aussi, pour la première fois, le collègue qu'il avait rencontré avant ces fameux événements. Grand, brun et le visage penaud, il se précipita vers Eren.

\- Jaëger, je voulais te dire, je suis désolé pour l'autre fois de m'être éclipsé… de ne pas t'avoir aidé.

\- Oh heu… ce n'est rien. Je ne suis pas sûr que je t'aurais aidé si ça avait été ton fardeau.

\- Je pense que si.

Le châtain fronça les sourcils et voulut répliquer mais le grand ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je m'appelle Bertholt. Enchanté.

\- Tu as été condamné pour quoi ?

\- Trop grande taille.

Malgré lui, Eren éclata de rire.

\- Et en vrai ?

\- Vol à main armée.

\- Tu prends pour combien ?

\- Quinze ans, possibilité de sortir au bout de dix mais vu l'avocat que j'ai…

\- Son nom ? je connais p'tetre.

\- Pixis, un vieux soulard donné d'office aux clochards sans le sou comme moi.

\- Ah ouais… moi j'avais un con aussi, me souvient même pas de son nom.

\- T'es sûr que t'as assisté à ton procès ?

\- Hmm... non, je crois que j'étais occupé ailleurs.

Ils rigolèrent de bon cœur. Durant les deux heures où ils restèrent cloitrés dans la laverie, à suer sous la chaleur, ils discutèrent. L'ambiance était légère, agréable et à aucun moment les autres ne se montrèrent. Cela intrigua le jeune homme.

\- Ils font quoi les autres pendant que nous on transpire comme des fontaines ?

\- Va savoir, ils doivent avoir des planques pour se rouler des joints.

\- Qu'ils s'étouffent avec alors.

\- Bien parlé.

Une sonnerie retentit, c'était la fin des corvées et ça signait aussi le début du week-end. Eren soupira de bonheur et accepta la proposition de Bertholt de l'accompagner dans la cour. Le châtain accéléra le pas quand les portes se rapprochèrent puis soudain, ce fut la libération. C'était une sensation délicieuse que de sentir la nature s'activer autour de soi. Bertholt posa une main sur l'épaule du châtain.

\- Agréable ?

\- Délicieux.

\- Viens suis moi.

Sur une table de pique-nique en bois au fond de la cour, déjà immense, les deux collègues s'assirent aux côtés d'un jeune homme blond.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Reiner.

\- Eren.

\- Le parricide, ouais, t'es déjà connu comme le loup blanc. Courage mon vieux, quand un nouveau casse-croûte fera son arrivée, les esprits s'éloigneront de toi.

\- Tu entends quoi par ça ?

\- Un jeune bien foutu et au visage de gosse ?

\- Au moins, c'est clair. Je suis mal barré avant d'avoir un collègue de la sorte.

\- Ca tu peux le dire.

La pause avant le repas du midi durait une heure. Une heure à l'air frais, la sortie journalière. Eren plaisantait et discutait vivement avec les deux complices de nombreux vols à mains armées quand un frissonnement lui parcouru le dos. Il se tourna et aperçut Livaï. Assis sur une table comme lui, en face à une cinquantaine de mètres, il le dévisageait. Les bras sur la table, les jambes étendues à l'extérieur du banc, leurs yeux s'accrochèrent. Eren lui lança un timide sourire mais le brun l'ignora et se tourna vers ses complices, les sourcils froncés, une ride du lion entre.

\- Ackerman a pas l'air d'apprécier que tu sois en notre compagnie.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

\- S'il parle business il voudrait peut-être que tu sois là-bas afin que tu sois au courant.

\- Il peut m'en parler plus tard, on vit ensemble dans cinq mètres carrés.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Eren soupira. Il salua vivement ses deux camarades de la journée qui lui firent un signe de la main mais ne se dirigea pas vers la table des Titans. Au lieu de ça il prit la décision de revenir plus tôt dans sa cellule pour se reposer. Cela ne faisait pas quinze minutes qu'il avait fermé les yeux qu'il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il reconnut Livaï sans même bouger.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu vas avoir de la visite cette après-midi, gamin.

\- Pardon ?

Qui donc pourrait bien venir le voir après tout ce temps ? C'était… étrange. Livaï dût le comprendre aussi car il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu devrais rester vigilent.

\- En salle de visite je ne risque rien, si ?

\- Je ne parle pas que de ça, certaines rumeurs débiles commencent à courir ?

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Le cadet fronça les sourcils et se redressa pour être à hauteur de son interlocuteur.

\- Levi, dis-moi.

Le trafiquant soupira.

\- Certains disent qu'on vit une relation… spéciale.

\- Bah et alors ? Nous sommes compagnons de…

Eren réalisa enfin la portée des paroles du King et rougit avec violence. Il détourna le regard gêné, mais l'aîné le força à le regarder.

\- Et toi… qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Jaëger ?

\- Je… enfin. On est de la même cellule, pour plusieurs années alors… oui c'est normal que notre relation soit plus intime qu'entre deux détenus lambda.

\- Bien. Mais fais quand même attention à toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le brun se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, s'arrêtant au pied de la porte.

\- Parce que si les autres ne peuvent pas m'atteindre directement…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, pas besoin d'aller plus loin, le tableau était clair.

\- Alors je fais quoi ?

\- Fais gaffe à ton cul, même si on n'a pas ce genre de relation, ça me ferait chier que quelqu'un y touche avant moi.

Et il disparut, laissant un Eren cramoisi au possible.

* * *

 **Voilà !**

 **Je ne vous assomme pas de grands discours pour cette fin de chapitre et de premier Arc !**

 **Des reviews (et survivants de l'été) ? ^^**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Encore une fois, merci pour vos lectures et pour vos si nombreuses reviews bien que j'ai pris mon temps pour poster, avec la rentrée j'espère pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus tranquille.**

 _ **MAc : Le viol par Livaï c'est vrai que c'est plus cool que par un connard XD mais ça viendra plus tard ahm ! Et oui, j'aime bien, ça me permet de tanguer entre les deux prononciations.**_

 _ **Alpabidoon : Pour les fisteurs je te laisse lire mais ceci est le dernier chapitre transitoire avant le GROS bordel. Et pas comme un grand frère, mais plus comme une habitude dans sa vie mais à trop être collé, l'être humain a des pulsions ^^**_

 _ **LayOfHealing : Donc, tu tapes ton clavier : barbare (tu te fous de moi me cries le mien xD) Et oui , je prononce Lévy parce que pour moi, l'orthographe suis la prononciation et les anglais me cassent les c**lles. Pour l'utopie, les choses évolueront, à voir comment ^^**_

 _ **Leyana : Héhé, merci bien ! :D**_

 _ **themazeotaku : Merci beaucoup, c'est super adorable !**_

 _ **Lixial : Hey salut ! Orange je n'y avais jamais pensé, je l'ai mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de la regarder (il faudra quand même que je me décide) mais c'est vrai qu'Eren prend cher et malheureusement, il n'est pas au bout de ses peines... désolé d'avoir tant fait attendre, bye :)**_

 _ **Pancak : Ta review m'a fait mourir de rire omg ! x') merci ! Et ouais, j'ai eu la même réaction que toi, épisode 1,2 puis 3 au 16 puis 17 au dernier ! Je vais continuer jusqu'au bout ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'y amuse trop ;) et profitez tous bien du calme !**_

 _ **low'chan : Mais merci à toi de commenter :) et en voici encore un autre alors savoure le bien, la suite le sera moins ! et j'adore ta façon de considérer mes écrits, c'est adorable *-***_

 _ **alixlouise : Orange always, faut vraiment que je look cette série ! et oui, bien sur que l'on peut, on peut étudier, travailler pour se faire des sous et lire et se donner une chance qu'on a peut-être pas eu dans la société !**_

 _ **Guest : Nope, bonne intuition ça ne va pas durer ^^ Ouhhh, si j'avais été Livai j'aurais pas aimé haha ! au plaisir de te retrouver à celui là alors :)**_

 _ **Besouten : Héhé mais merci alors ! :) quel est ce manga ?**_

 _ **karot : Wouah, merci du qualificatif ! Ce poème est génial, il me tue xD et ouais, moi aussi c'est pour ça que je me suis mis à l'écriture de cette FF ! Je suis tellement content que tu adores à ce point, parfois il m'arrive de faire de même sur certains écrits tellement c'est excitant ! Niveau Ereri, tu vas être servie dans ce chapitre ;)**_

 _ **Rinkachi : Tu m'excuseras de ne pas avoir écrit tout ton pseudo mais je n'en avais pas le courage XD j'espère que cette suite te plaira alors, à très vite :)**_

 _ **AzeliaB : Haha mais omg tout le monde me dit ça XD héhé, merci pour l'immersion et t'inquiète, je laisse le temps à la situation de s'installer puis pour Eren qui pète un câble faut se dire qu'en prison il va pas pouvoir tuer grand monde d'autant plus qu'on ne sait pas encore (vraiment) pourquoi il est là.**_

 _ **MissEvoli : Hé bien merci beaucoup et la voici !**_

 _ **Picoulettes : Arrgh, mais tout le monde va croire que je suis un délinquant omg XD wah et bien merci beaucoup, justement ce sont de genre de messages qui motivent le plus ! A très vite !**_

 **Bye !**


	7. Ouragan et Prémisse

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Voici le septième chapitre qui signe le début de ce nouvel arc, un peu plus d'action, de révélations surtout donc je vous laisse lire et en faire votre avis.**

 **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

 _ **Voilà tout, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Une visite. Mais qui donc pouvait bien avoir envie de le voir après ces deux mois passés... Mikasa ? Impossible, elle était partie en Australie pour ses études et avait coupé tous les pont après les récentes histoires, tirant définitivement un trait sur sa famille adoptive.

La sonnerie retentit et les milliers de détenus se précipitèrent vers les grilles afin d'écouter les surveillants qui nommeraient les chanceux du jour. Livaï et Erd ainsi qu'Eren furent appelés. Le gamin stressait et Livaï le sentit. Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha de lui, faisant se toucher leurs bras, un contact qui détendit le plus jeune bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

\- J'ai peur Levi.

Ah. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle honnêteté et le châtain non plus au vu de son froncement de sourcils. Mais ça faisait du bien de le dire. Le trafiquant soupira, relâchant un peu de pression qu'il stockait naturellement dans son corps.

\- La première fois est toujours impressionnante. Voire humiliante. Tu es assis sur cette chaise, séparé de ton visiteur par une table qui te semble être de la taille du Sahara. Mais au final on s'y habitue. A cette peur.

\- Tu as encore peur, toi ?

\- Moi ? Non, je n'ai pas d'attaches sentimentales pour venir me foutre un coup de poing imaginaire dans l'estomac dès que je vois leur visage.

Le silence se fit quelques secondes puis Livaï lança :

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'elle n'est pas venue ?

\- Trois mois, elle n'a pas pu à cause de ses problèmes de santé, répondit Erd.

\- Ta femme ?

\- Oui, Eren.

\- Est-ce que... il hésita avant de reprendre, ça a été comment pour toi la première fois ?

\- Ça a été dur.

Les colocataires se tournèrent vers Erd.

\- La première fois que ma femme est venue me voir, c'était dur. Elle me regardait avec tellement de reproches, de colère et pourtant... tellement d'amour. Je me suis senti minable. Minable d'aimer une femme comme elle, de l'enchaîner à moi.

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On s'est retrouvés plusieurs fois, ça fait quelques mois que nous avons l'autorisation de pouvoir être dans une pièce pendant un moment. On peut en profiter pour se retrouver et se parler convenablement.

\- Elle n'a jamais pensé à te quitter ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si. Mais elle en a été incapable et j'avoue que si elle l'avait fait, je ne serais certainement plus là pour t'en parler. Je suis et je resterai fidèle à Livaï et nos convictions mais ma femme est ma perle rare, elle est mon unique raison de vivre.

Sa voix se cassa et Eren sentit ses yeux s'embuer par ces paroles. Il n'allait pas pleurer mais, sans le comprendre, il ressentait ce désarroi, cette peine, cette douleur. Il n'avait jamais aimé, ni eu un amour de jeunesse, mais il pouvait croire en l'amour, surtout lorsque celui-ci était sincère, encore plus quand il dépassait et détruisait toutes les barrières sur son passage pour mieux se retrouver. Il se tourna vers Livaï qui souriait, hochant la tête. Il ne s'était pas vexé aux paroles de son compagnon il savait. Lui, pouvait comprendre.

C'est silencieusement qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle. Et c'était vraiment terrifiant. Une cinquantaine de tables s'enchaînaient les unes aux autres, certaines avec une seule, d'autres avec deux personnes déjà assises. D'autres encore étaient vides, tout simplement car personne ne viendrait ou tout simplement parce que les visiteurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

Eren chercha sa sœur des yeux mais ne la trouva pas. Elle ne devait pas encore être arrivée. Un des gardes lui indiqua une table où il s'assit en sorte d'avoir une vue sur toute la salle. A sa droite se trouvait Livaï avec une femme bizarre, aux lunettes étranges et dans son biais, Erd qui attendait lui aussi sa femme.

Les deux compères s'échangèrent quelques signes silencieusement lorsque le châtain vit le regard du blond s'illuminer. Il se contorsionna pour regarder celle qu'il avait deviné être la compagne du détenu et quelque chose l'interpella aussitôt. Merde alors ! Un silence se fit dans la salle et tous les regards se tournèrent vers Erd qui s'était levé d'un bond, faisant renverser sa chaise. Moblit qui était de permanence de garde le vendredi après-midi, s'approcha pour le faire se rasseoir mais il se figea à son tour.

Erd avança jusqu'à sa femme qui se stoppa à la hauteur d'Eren. Le grand blond tomba à genoux et, enlaçant délicatement les hanches de son épouse, posa son front contre le ventre arrondi de cette dernière, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt, gravant cette scène dans sa mémoire. La femme d'Erd était mince, assez grande et ses cheveux châtains avaient quelques reflets roux donnant à sa chevelure un aspect de flammes.

\- Tu vas être papa, murmura-t-elle délicatement.

Des clameurs s'élevèrent soudain. Beaucoup s'étaient levés et applaudissaient, souriants ou cherchant à mieux voir. Eren rencontra les yeux gris aciers de Livaï qui porta aussitôt son regard sur son fidèle ami et serra les dents. Sa visiteuse posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste d'apaisement et le King se leva pour venir enlacer "Alicia" telle qu'il la nomma qui captura son poignet afin de poser sa main sur son ventre. Erd se releva, essuyant ses larmes et posa ses doigts sur la peau craie de son patron. Quelque chose venait de se construire à cet instant même entre les trois adultes, Eren ne savait pas quoi, mais il le sentait. Une promesse silencieuse, un espoir fou, peut-être totalement impossible mais lui aussi, à cet instant, se sentait capable de voler jusque haut dans le ciel.

\- Eren.

Son sang se glaça et il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les ailes qui venaient tout juste de pousser. Shadis. Il retirait ses paroles, plutôt dix fois sa sœur plutôt que cet homme. Ses yeux qui fixaient toujours le trio qui se séparait après quelques paroles échangées virèrent au bleu profond et il se tourna, meurtrier, vers son visiteur.

\- Qu'est- ce que tu fous là ?

\- Te rendre visite, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles ?

\- Va te faire foutre connard, tu t'en tires blanc comme un cul et tu voudrais que je t'accueille avec des éloges ?

Il chuchotait, parlant vite, trop vite car il sentit le regard de Livaï se porter sur lui. Pas bon. Il ne devait pas savoir.

\- Grandis un peu, Eren. Ça ne sert à rien de vouloir juger l'histoire si on ne la connaît pas.

\- Je la connais ...

Il se stoppa, furieux. Sa voix s'était perchée dans les aigus, il s'était entièrement contracté, le visage rouge de colère. Moblit le rappela à l'ordre et il baissa la tête, inspirant profondément pour se calmer.

\- J'ai des papiers pour toi, fiston.

Il lui tendit une pochette cartonnée que le châtain hésita un instant avant de prendre et d'ouvrir. Mikasa. Des photos d'elle, de partout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Moi ? Je ne lui ferais jamais rien, elle est toujours en Australie, à vivre paisiblement, en apparence du moins.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Regarde un peu plus.

Eren farfouilla dans les photos, les comptes-rendus et les nombreuses notes qui se chevauchaient dans le dossier avant de se figer devant une photo. Elle devait provenir d'une caméra de surveillance. La tête lui tourna.

\- Non... Elle ne peut pas.

\- Tu as la preuve sous les yeux, si elle continue comme ça, cette idiote finira comme ta mère.

Un bruit sourd retentit, faisant figer tout le monde.

\- Jaëger, deuxième fois, à la troisième tu retournes au trou.

\- Pardon.

Il tremblait tant sa haine était forte.

\- Ne parle pas... de ma mère.

\- Peu importe, si Mikasa s'évertue à tremper là-dedans, je ne donne pas cher de sa peau. Tu as déjà tout perdu, n'en rajoute pas encore.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien dans tout ça. Si ça n'avait pas commencé par toi espèce de sale enfoiré de fils de pute on en serait pas là.

\- Surveille ton langage petite merde, la prison t'a peut-être appris du vocabulaire mais elle t'enchaîne par les couilles. Tu ne peux rien faire alors que moi, si.

\- Je préfère encore la savoir crever que de nous embrigader dans tes trafics.

Shadis soupira, reprenant les papiers et la pochette qu'il referma, laissant la photo de Mikasa dans la main de son frère.

\- Tu me donnes le rôle du méchant Eren, mais la vérité est...

\- Plus complexe, je crois que je l'avais compris. Qu'importe, mon père et toi, vous étiez aussi pourris l'un que l'autre.

\- Tu perds à ne pas faire affaire avec nous, ton père a su s'y prendre.

\- On voit où ça l'a mené. Tu peux crever, sale chien, je ne ferais rien pour toi.

Shadis tiqua, avant de se lever et de coller son visage à celui du plus jeune.

\- Tu veux que je te dise Jaëger, j'ai toujours été fou amoureux de ta mère.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

\- Tu n'auras pas de mal à imaginer ma réponse lorsque ton père m'a proposé ce petit jeu bien agréable avant de la crever, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Eren réagit au quart de tour, bien que cette micro-secondes lui soit parue telle une éternité entière de souffrance. Il se leva d'un bond, empoignant le col de la chemise de son visiteur et lui fracassa la tête contre la table. Il hurlait sa rage, sa tristesse et son impuissance. Il balançait la tête de Shadis de haut en bas dans une vitesse ahurissante, employant toute la force de son bras pour contrer la piètre résistance de l'homme qui perdait connaissance, son visage se défigurant de plus en plus à chaque coup.

Soudain, il fut empoigné par les épaules et jeté contre le sol mais cela ne l'arrêta pas, il continua de se débattre et d'hurler. Il parvint à se dégager et frappa le garde sans prendre la peine de regarder qui c'était. Il voulut de nouveau s'en prendre à Shadis qui était traîné par Moblit sous les yeux choqués et effarés des visiteurs mais il fut arrêté par deux autres gardes. L'un d'eux sortit un taser et l'électrocuta à la nuque. La dernière chose qu'apparut Eren fut le visage de Livaï qui le dévisageait, une main tenant son nez ensanglanté.

 _oOo_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, tout était absolument noir autour de lui, il ne voyait rien. Il se mit à paniquer, craignant par, il ne sait quelle raison, avoir perdu la vue mais il se rendit bien compte que c'était son environnement qui était ainsi. Où était-il ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria-t-il

Soudain, un rai de lumière vint l'éblouir et le jeune homme dû se protéger de sa main avant de commencer à apercevoir les formes correctement.

\- Enfin réveillé Jaëger ?

Il ne connaissait pas ce garde.

\- Je suis où ?

\- Au trou, t'es en isolement pour les trois prochaines semaines.

Et ce fut tout, la trappe fut claquée avec autant de violence qu'elle fut ouverte. Le choc. D'un côté rationnel, il s'en doutait mais ça le faisait chier. La victime dans l'histoire c'était lui, pas un autre. Shadis n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait. Tout comme son père. Au rappel de ses dernières phrases, une larme commença à couler sur la joue du châtain qui l'effaça avec rage. Il avait décidé de ne plus pleurer pour ça. Mais c'était trop. Se roulant en boule, il s'allongea à même le sol et murmura dans une longue plainte agonique : Livaï ...

 _oOo_

\- J'ai un accord du Directeur.

\- Je m'en contrefous.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez envie de régler une nouvelle fois vos comptes avec lui, notamment avec les récentes histoires qu'il y a eu à votre sujet alors maintenant bouge ton cul que je vois ce merdeux.

C'était lui ! C'était Livaï !

Voilà bientôt une semaine, plus ou moins ce qu'il avait calculé, qu'il était enfermé dans le noir à ne voir qu'un rai de lumière aveuglant trois fois par jour, n'ayant aucune autre compagnie que ses pensées morbides et déprimantes. La voix cassante lui fit comme un coup dans l'estomac et il se redressa tant bien que mal lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en grand. Il cacha ses yeux sous la douleur, masquant aussi son visage qui ne devait pas être beau à voir. Une main lui agrippa les poignets et lui écarta les mains. Il plissa les yeux pour s'habituer et faillit pleurer en reconnaissant bel et bien la silhouette de son colocataire.

\- Levi...

\- Salut sale gosse, tu n'en rates vraiment pas une.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...

\- Tu vas te plaindre d'avoir une visite maintenant ? Quoi qu'à voir comment tu reçois tes invités, je peux comprendre.

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait...

Livaï soupira et se laissa tomber à genoux avant d'attirer le gosse à lui faisant percuter sa tête contre sa clavicule. Il avait les cheveux gras mais il passa quand même les doigts à l'intérieur, retenant un rictus de dégoût, sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement.

\- Tu me manques Levi... c'est horrible d'être ici, je n'en peux plus !

Ses bras enlacèrent la taille musclée et dans un élan de force, Eren colla leur corps, humant l'odeur du King de la drogue, fraîche et agréable. Livaï posa sa tête contre son épaule et le jeune homme crut mourir de bonheur de sentir sa présence si proche de la sienne, après cette semaine de torture, il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que sa présence.

\- Toi aussi, gamin. Ça fait vide sans toi.

\- Je croyais que je prenais trop de place à être si grand ?

\- Ça c'est parce que j'en ai marre que les trois quarts de la population âgée de plus de dix ans me dépasse...

Eren éclata de rire, redécouvrant sa voix, enrouée et douloureuse d'avoir été si peu utilisée.

\- Tu exagères.

\- Au moins ça te fait rire.

\- Depuis quand tu es si attentionné ?

Livaï releva la tête et posa son menton contre le front de son cadet, réfléchissant.

\- Va savoir, c'est peut-être mon jour de bonté.

\- Ha, la blague !

\- Je t'emmerde...

Ils se caressaient. Du bout des doigts, mais ce contact les électrisait autant que la fois où ils s'étaient fait plaisir, une semaine auparavant.

\- Qui était-ce ?

Le cadet se figea, avant de se mettre à trembler.

\- Un homme que j'aurais préféré ne jamais revoir. L'enfoiré de service qui se faufile entre toutes les emmerdes sans jamais se faire remarquer.

\- Ça a voir avec ta présence ici ?

\- Ça a tout à voir.

\- Un jour, tu me raconteras.

Ce n'était pas une question, Eren le savait et l'approuvait, oui, oui un jour il se confierait à cet être qu'il aimait tant.

\- Ackerman ! Beugla le gardien, les dix minutes sont passées, tu dégages.

Le King soupira et voulut se relever mais le châtain le retint contre lui, logeant sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

\- Je regrette...

\- Quoi donc ? demanda le plus âgé en se remettant à caresser ses cheveux.

\- Je regrette d'avoir tué mon père. Pas par pitié, ni par culpabilité mais parce que maintenant que lui est trois pieds sous terre, il est en paix alors que je vais passer le reste de ma vie à payer pour sa cruauté.

Le trafiquant ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta de serrer son protégé contre lui, ignorant le gardien qui n'avait toutefois pas l'audace de venir le chercher.

\- Je déteste cet endroit Levi...

Les pleurs le prirent à la gorge et, alors qu'il avait tout fait pour les retenir, il se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, niché contre son tortionnaire qui le berçait comme un bébé. Cela lui déchira le cœur. Livaï serra les dents si fort qu'elles grincèrent. Il avait des envies de meurtre. Eren détestait cet endroit ? Alors soit, il allait le changer. Et si pour cela il fallait employer les grands moyens, il n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde.

\- Eren, regarde moi.

Le plus jeune s'exécuta, foutant une autre claque imaginaire à son aîné qui eut envie de l'embrasser sans retenue devant tant de désarroi.

\- Oui ?

\- Ne fais pas de désordre, reste sage encore quelques jours et crois-moi, je te libérerais.

Il se leva, fixant toujours son colocataire qui ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Si tu détestes cet endroit, alors j'en ferais quelque chose de meilleur, mais pour ça j'ai besoin que tu restes calme.

\- Que... Livaï !

\- Je reviens vite.

Ils se cherchèrent du regard jusqu'à la dernière seconde avant que le King referme la porte, plongeant une nouvelle fois Eren dans le noir, perdu face à ces paroles.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre :)**

 **Des avis ?**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Encore une fois, merci pour toutes vos lectures et reviews qui m'aident à avancer et me font tant plaisir :**

 _ **Besouten : En même temps, elle claque, j'essaye de faire des fins comme ça, ça me frustre quand c'est les autres mais j'aime trop quand c'est moi xD**_

 _ **Meikoow : Héhé merci beaucoup et bien content que tu adores ! Nope, en effet, mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer pour ces deux là, hein ?**_

 _ **Leyana : Woah ! C'est rare que je croise des revieweurs qui veulent que je fasse du mal à mes persos mais c'est très bien, tu as raison x) les prochains chapitres s'annoncent piquants. Et bien la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira :)**_

 _ **Guest (1) : Hahaha XD nope, la voilà, j'espère que ça te plaira ;)**_

 _ **Helena Ack. : Merci beaucoup et voici la suite ! Quant à la relation, j'essaye de la faire réaliste et de la faire évoluer "logiquement" je dirais :)**_

 _ **Itsuke : Je ne compte pas m'arrêter et je suis encore plus content de voir que ça plait à de nouvelles personnes aussi ^^ merci beaucoup en tout cas ! Ah ouais, c'était comment ? :-/**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : Non c'est vrai mais je pense que je serais dans la bonne tranche car grâce à la psychologie populaire, les portes s'ouvrent plus, puis surtout j'étudie déjà avec de sacrés criminologues donc ça motive à vouloir faire plus de son côté (note que j'ai un manuel de 745 format A4 en livre de chevet parlant de ça XD) héhé merci beaucoup, je suis content que ça plaise et j'espère que ça en sera tout autant pour ce début d'Arc !**_

 _ **MAc : J'ai hésité à faire Mikasa, mais je me retrouvais plus avec des nœuds que je n'en défaisais alors j'ai laissais tomber l'idée. Woh, faut leur laisser le temps mais j'avoue qu'ils sont chiants à attendre autant (schizophrénie bonjour...) non sérieux, je me frustre tout seul en vrai XD**_

 _ **Audrey Tarakai : Merci beaucoup :D et oui j'essaye de la faire évoluer à chaque fois un peu sans trop tomber dans l'excès ! J'ai hésité pour Mikasa puis finalement ça ne menait à rien donc j'ai abandonné, à toi de voir qui c'est réellement ^^ bah... les putes quoi *ahem* et la voici !**_

 _ **Rinkachi : Merci bien parce que, j'ai beau le savoir, à chaque fois j'écarquille les yeux en voulant le lire ^^' héhé, bonnes prédictions mais peut-être pas forcément le cul, à voir dans les prochains chapitres ;) et merci, j'espère que ce chap. te plaira aussi !**_

 _ **alixlouise : haha ouais, je l'aime bien aussi celle-là x) et merci bien, j'espère que celui là te plaira aussi !**_

 _ **Guest (2) : Tu sais qu'au début que j'ai vu ta review j'ai eu peur ? XD puis le chemin s'est refait dans ma tête et j'ai bien mieux compris ! J'ai pensé à toi à un moment dans le chapitre, haha, prépare la dose de knorr ! Genre, je suis pas sûr que Livai veuille partager avec qui que ce soit en fait (malheureusement) et nous verrons bien pour cette hypothèse ;) à très vite !**_

 _ **Lixial : Bienvenue au club, première journée, 6h de cours et je veux déjà aller faire dodo x') Nope, pas marrant du tout. Ils ont intérêt à bien le surveiller omg. J'aurais pas aimé avoir ce regard mais ça sent le coup de pied qui part si Eren répond mal quoi ^^ pour être franc, je ne sais pas trop quoi en faire pour le moment alors je verrais bien plus tard dans quel "camp" je les mettrais ! et... non _" tant que j'ai de l'inspiration et des idées, j'écris. Je sais que pour le moment, il y en aura trois. Certainement plus donc plus de 15 chapitres je pense au minimum ! J'en suis super content alors :D hâte de retrouver ta review, bye :3 !**_

 _ **otaku-chocolat : *se met à genoux* merciii pour tous ces compliments ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant et encore merci ! :D *rougit***_

 _ **yuurii-chan : Héhé merci beaucoup :) voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira tout autant, bye :) !**_

 **Bye !**


	8. Guerre et Révolution

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Voici venu le chapitre 8, THE chapitre qui va tout changer. C'est le chapitre qui bouge et qui, punaise, m'en a fait mal aux doigts. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ! Je sais que sur les fandoms les descriptions paraissent souvent assommantes donc j'ai retravaillé mon chapitre pour qu'il puisse paraître bien détaillé sans être overdosé.**

 **Merci, encore et toujours infiniment pour vos reviews ! 84 en 7 chapitres, c'est de la folie ;D en moyenne, vous m'en laissez 12/ chapitres. Disons que si on arrive à 100 sur celui-ci, bah je serais content (j'adore les chiffres ronds) puis vous pourrez me proposer une idée de ce que vous voulez voir dans un des chapitres que je pourrais faire apparaître plus tard (le temps d'organiser tout ça) mais bon, une personne pour une review hein :P. Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous pouvez me proposer qui a un rapport avec la fiction et cet UA parfois dérangeant, à vos méninges ;-)**

 **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

* * *

Tic, tac.

Tic, tac.

Tic...

Une minute.

Eren gratta le sol de sa cellule avec son ongle pour la énième fois, marquant sa folie par son sang noirci de saleté. Il devenait fou depuis la visite de Livaï, il avait l'impression que cela faisait des années qu'il était enfermé ici alors qu'une semaine n'était pas passée.

Tic, tac.

Une minute.

Il replongea son doigt vers la surface gelée et râpa sa peau ouverte profondément pour faire un nouveau trait. L'index et le majeur étaient déjà si abîmés qu'ils n'étaient plus utilisables, il se rabattait sur l'auriculaire.

Tic, tac.

Combien de temps allait-il encore rester là ? L'avait-on oublié ? Peut-être que Livaï l'avait tout simplement abandonné. un nouveau détenu était arrivé entre temps et avait pris sa place, dans sa cellule, sont lit, et le cœur de son colocataire. A cette pensée sa poitrine se serra et il se sentit à bout de souffle.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Lui seul avait le droit d'aimer Livaï. Il n'accepterait pas qu'une autre personne s'interpose entre eux, que ce soit en amitié ou en amour. Cet homme était le seul pilier qui l'empêchait d'en finir avec cette vie de merde dans cette cellule moisie. A force de rester ici il deviendrait lépreux.

Tic, tac...

Il venait de perdre le fil de ses minutes.

Une violente angoisse lui arracha un hurlement à peine humain, lui qui n'avait pas parlé depuis tant de jours. Il se redressa et commença à tâter le sol pour chercher les traces de ses ongles.

\- Une minute, deux minutes, trois, quatre, cinq... non six... putain je sais plus, elles sont trop proches ! au secours.

Il hurla, s'arrachant les cheveux, déversant sa rage au travers de sa voix enrouée et sa gorge douloureuse. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière, en pleine crise d'angoisse quand une énorme explosion retentit.

Il se figea, catatonique. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel. Dehors il entendit du bruit et, effrayé, il sortit de sa léthargie pour se coller contre le mur de son trou quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. La lumière l'aveugla et il ne distingua qu'une ombre qui lui tendit la main avant de se faire éjecter par une autre. Une troisième ombre apparut et du liquide chaud gicla au visage du jeune homme tandis que la seconde ombre s'effondrait à ses pieds. Eren se sentit porté et traîné mais il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait, toujours ailleurs. Il sentit un contact glacé sur son visage puis sur sa nuque ce qui l'électrisa et le fit sursauter avec violence, bien réveillé.

\- Bordel mais vous êtes malades ?!

Erd et William qu'il arrivait désormais à distinguer correctement lui sourirent. Le plus âgé agrippa l'épaule de son cadet et le serra dans ses bras. Le châtain se laissa aller, se remettant doucement de sa douche froide.

\- Dites moi ce qu'il se passe.

\- C'est la Révolution, les détenus ont montés une guerre contre la prison, c'est à ceux qui s'échapperont ou feront le plus de victimes avant que la police ne débarque.

\- Ils vont n'en faire qu'une bouchée.

\- Exact, c'est bien le but.

Les deux trafiquants éclatèrent de rire quand Eren se figea.

\- Tout le monde est libre et peut aller où il veut ?

\- Tu l'as dit toi même : ils sont libres.

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour, le rendant encore plus pâle qu'à sa sortie du trou.

\- Les infirmières !

L'effroi passa sur le visage des deux hommes et, d'un accord silencieux, ils se mirent à courir de toutes leurs jambes vers les étages supérieurs. Eren, trop faible, fut agrippé de chaque côté par les deux hommes qui ne ralentirent pas pour autant la cadence. Ils avaient passé leur vie à courir dans les rues. Le troisième et dernier étage, celui de l'administration se présenta enfin. Eren fut posé à terre et il se précipita dans la salle de soin. Les lits étaient renversés, le sol jonché de médicaments et de draps. Erd sauta sur un des détenus qui était sur le point de violer l'une des nouvelles pour le maîtriser ce qui engagea et violent combat. Le châtain se précipita vers Petra qui se retrouvait prise au piège entre les mains du petit trapu à la langue de serpent. Complètement dénudée, allongée sur le sol elle tentait de faire au mieux pour ne pas se faire violer.

Le châtain sentit une rage immense se déverser en lui et il attrapa un scalpel qui était jeté par terre et visa la jugulaire du fisteur. L'arme rencontra la veine de ce dernier avec une précision effroyable et le sang se mit à pisser dans tous les sens. Eren continuait de marteler la nuque et le cou bien que le trapu ne soit plus qu'un cadavre jusqu'à ce qu'une main se pose sur son bras avec tendresse. Petra.

Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et il la serra dans ses bras de soulagement avant de retirer son tee-shirt et de lui donner bien qu'il sente la transpiration et l'humidité à plein nez. Erd et Gunther s'étaient débarrassés des gêneurs et, à première vue, aucune des cinq infirmières n'avaient eu d'agressions trop sérieuses. Dieu soit loué. Gunther portait la stagiaire, âgée d'à peine vingt-deux ans dans ses bras qui tremblait de terreur et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Petra s'approcha d'elle et lui caressa doucement les cheveux, échangeant un regard avec le brun qui la dévorait du regard. Erd tiqua mais ne dit rien, se contentant de sourire en coin.

\- Merci à vous, à vous tous.

\- Vous pouvez remercier Eren, Petra. C'est lui qui a pensé à vous à peine sorti de son trou à rat lança Gunther tandis que l'intéressé se mit à rougir.

\- Que faisons nous maintenant ?

\- Vous allez venir avec nous et vous cacher dans la cellule de Livaï et Eren, vous y serez en sécurité.

Tout le monde hocha la tête et se mit en route. Eren, en tête de file se figea à la sortie du couloir de l'infirmerie qui donnait sur la passerelle de la Place Centrale. C'était beau et effrayant à la fois. Des milliers de détenus hurlaient, couraient, frappaient, tuaient. Les gardes, ou entre eux. La police était arrivée et la lune qui se reflétaient à travers les immenses vitres du plafond donnait à la scène un aspect surnaturel. Toute la violence et la cruauté de l'Homme réunit en un seul et même lieu et de bien des manières. Un nuage passa devant la lune et le châtain leva la tête pour le regardait et son coeur rata un battement. Oh merde.

Les vitres volèrent en éclat, leur obligeant de mettre les bras en voûte pour se protéger. L'armée ! Les forces spéciales au vu de leur équipement descendaient par dizaines, les uns après les autres de plusieurs hélicoptères qui stagnaient au-dessus de la prison. Les balles fusèrent et la véritable guerre commença.

\- Voilà Eren, ça, c'est la vraie Révolution.

Le jeune homme se pencha sur la barrière, ébahi. Soudain, cette dernière trembla violemment, une bombe venait d'être lancée par un soldat, explosant l'extrémité droite de la plus haute passerelle. Eren bascula en avant sous les hurlements de ses compagnons et atterrit un étage plus bas, face contre fer.

\- Eren ! hurla Erd.

\- Ca va, j'ai rien ! Je vous rejoins !

Peine perdue de crier, ils n'entendaient rien, le jeune homme leur fit signe qu'il gérait et se mit à courir pour rattraper son retard et se rendre à sa cellule. Il fut rattrapé par une bande de détenus qui le dépassèrent sans mal au vu de sa vitesse d'escargot. Trop épuisé, il s'arrêta pour souffler un peu quand il fut éjecté par l'explosion d'une bombe. Les militaires rompaient tout contact entre le bas et les cellules, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière possible pour ceux qui se trouvaient dans la fosse.

Eren se releva tant bien que mal, des morceaux de chaire fumante éparpillés de partout sur le torse. Il vomit le peu d'aliments qu'il avait ingurgité avant de se remettre en marche. Sa cellule se trouvait au même étage cependant, l'architecture tortueuse de cette prison faisait qu'il fallait passer par l'escalier du troisième ou du premier pour se rendre dans les différentes branches (est, ouest, sud). L'ouest vu du sud paraissait terriblement loin, encore plus lorsque des hommes mourraient à dix mètres sous vos pieds.

Ignorant la douleur, le dégoût et la terreur, il se remit à courir, priant de tout son coeur pour qu'Erd et les autres aient pu atteindre la cellule sans se faire dégommer au passage. Le souffle lui manquait mais il allait y arriver. Les bombes retentissaient, à intervalles irrégulières. Elles venaient du haut. Obligé de s'arrêter au pied de l'escalier qui le ferait descendre au premier pour pouvoir remonter au second, il leva les yeux pour découvrir le bombardier. Tel une sentinelles, il se postait à des endroits stratégiques pour pouvoir atteindre sa cible sans problèmes. Il regardait par ici, Eren gémit et se mit à dévaler les marches, entendant presque le cliquetis de la sécurité retentir et la bombe fuser vers lui.

De la chaleur lui griffa le dos et une nouvelle fois, il fut expulsé par le souffle de l'explosion. La chute fut plus rude mais il se redressa aussitôt; trop surpris que l'élite ait manqué son coup. Si la situation n'avait pas été aussi affreuse, il aurait éclaté de joie. Berthold, reconnaissable à sa grande taille et son visage impassible étranglait le bombardier maintenu sans peine par l'imposant Reiner. Le soldat tué, ils escaladèrent le bâtiment comme des yakuzas et filèrent sur le toit sans un regard en arrière. Eren sourit, au moins eux avaient réussi à s'enfuir. Il ne doutait pas de leur réussite prochaine.

Son calvaire à lui n'était pas fini, il avançait péniblement jusqu'au prochain escalier, le gravissant marche par marche, se tenant les côtes, ses cicatrices dans le dos chauffées, voire peut-être rouvertes pour certaines. Eren serrait les dents, lâchant un effort surhumain à chaque pas qu'il faisait. Il cria de rage quand il sentit un obstacle sur sa course traînante, le faisant inévitablement tomber. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Alors gamin, on ne sait même plus marcher ?

Eren sursauta, ouvrant les pupilles en grand, se redressant à la vitesse de l'éclair pour faire face au visage impassible mais au regard de braise de Livaï. Son coeur accéléra si vite qu'il en oublia de respirer. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait se passer, il était chez lui désormais.

\- Je... je suis rentré...

Les yeux du King s'écarquillèrent et un franc sourire lui barra le visage alors qu'il entraînait le corps de son cadet contre le sien.

\- Bon retour, Eren.

Le jeune homme pleura à chaudes larmes, relâchant toute pression accumulée, le visage enfoui dans le cou du trafiquant, ses mains dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

\- Il faut rentrer à la cellule maintenant.

\- Oui... je te suis.

Livaï tourna sur lui-même pour passer un bras sous les épaules de son colocataire et l'épauler jusqu'à leur cellule qui se trouvait une trentaine de mètres plus loin. De la lumière s'en dégageait et à l'intérieur s'entassait Erd, Gunther, William, Auruo et les cinq infirmières. Deux d'entre elles s'enlevèrent de la couche du bas où Eren s'effondra, soupirant de soulagement. La jeune stagiaire et une autre infirmière étaient assises sur les deux chaises de la cellule, une troisième sur la table, en tailleur. William était sur la cuvette des WC, Erd et Auruo sur la couche de Livaï tandis que Gunther et Petra se partageaient une troisième chaise qui devait venir d'une autre cellule, les deux dernières autres étant occupées par les soignantes. Livaï s'agenouilla devant Eren qui plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire tout ça ?

\- Tu ferais mieux de te reposer gamin, au vu de tes blessures tu vas passer une mauvaise nuit.

\- Pire que ce que je viens de vivre ?

\- Si tu ne m'obéis pas, je te ferais regretter la douceur de ces chères unités d'élite.

\- Voyez vous ça, et qu'est-ce que je risque de la part du grand king de la drogue ?

Un éclat passa dans les yeux du brun.

\- Demande toi plutôt ce que tu risques de la part de Livaï.

Son pouce et son index vinrent pincer la lèvre inférieure de son cadet qui rougit avec fureur avant de détourner le regard.

\- Tu ne joues pas à la loyale.

Oh ? C'était rare qu'il continue le jeu quand il tournait sur cette voie. Livaï s'en réjouit et se rapprocha de son protégé leur permettant de se parler plus discrètement bien que les autres soient assez respectueux pour ne pas faire attention à eux.

\- Il y a toujours un gagnant et un perdant gamin.

\- Je n'aime pas perdre.

\- Moi non plus.

Leurs orbes se rencontrèrent, incandescentes. Eren se rapprocha doucement sous le regard dévorant de Livaï. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, si sensiblement qu'ils crurent avoir rêvé puis le trafiquant s'éloigna violemment. Se mettant debout et aux aguets. Il n'était pas le seul, ses compères ayant réagit de la même façon.

\- Boss.

\- Oui.

Deux soldats de l'unité apparurent au seuil de leur cellule. Ils mirent leurs armes en jeu mais les baissèrent rapidement quand ils aperçurent les infirmières.

\- Que font-elles avec vous ?

\- C'est eux qui nous ont sauvés contre les détenus du secteur des psychotiques.

Petra s'était levée et interposée entre les soldats et les trafiquants, des petits bras au milieu de ces géants mais qui dégageaient autant de puissance et de charisme - même à moitié nue.

\- Ils n'ont intervenus sous aucune façon dans cette guerre, ils se sont contentés de venir nous chercher pour nous protéger.

Les soldats se regardèrent, semblant communiquer silencieusement puis hochèrent la tête.

\- Votre cas à chacun sera réglé quand toute cette histoire sera finie, restez dans votre cellule et ne bougez pas.

Ils repartirent et Eren profita de ce moment pour se relever, les joues encore un peu rose de ce qu'ils venaient d'interrompre. Il sortit de la cellule, gratifiant le bras protecteur de Gunther d'une légère pression et se traîna jusqu'à la barrière. Il vérifia qu'elle tienne bien avant de s'y accouder pour regarder la scène. En bas, le bain de sang n'en finissait pas. De sa hauteur il n'était pas capable de distinguer quoi que ce soit. Il sentit la présence de Livaï à ses côtés plus qu'il ne la vit.

\- C'est effrayant ce contraste entre le calme presque enfantin qui règne dans la cellule et cette tuerie qui a lieu à peine quelques mètres sous nos pieds.

\- Je sais, c'est la guerre dans toute sa splendeur. Quand les fous et les acharnés s'entre-tuent, le peuple regarde de loin et vit normalement.

Eren resta silencieux un moment puis se redressa un peu, fixant son voisin.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'on soit le peuple.

Livaï tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ou tout du moins toi.

\- Exprime ta pensée.

\- C'est toi qui a provoqué et orchestré tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un mince sourire se dessina sur le visage du King qui offrit son visage à la lune qui n'était plus recouverte par la noirceur des hélicoptères.

\- Oui, c'est moi.

Le souffle d'Eren se coupa.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Tu voulais un endroit meilleur n'est-ce pas, un lieu où tu pourrais vivre en paix ? Grâce à ça tu l'auras, grâce à ça... je peux te l'offrir.

\- Levi...

Le châtain agrippa le bras de son aîné et le tourna de force vers lui. Il chancela et dû s'accouder à la barrière pour ne pas tomber, se retrouvant à la même hauteur que son protecteur. Leurs nez se frôlèrent et se caressèrent délicatement. Ils ne se lâchaient pas des yeux. Leur pouls accéléra et Livaï caressa tendrement la joue du plus jeune dont le regard s'embruma de plaisir. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser sur la pommette de son protégé avant de se retirer de son étreinte et de repartir dans la cellule, le laissant perdu et totalement chamboulé. Bordel.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre, je vous retrouve au prochain !**

 **Je tiens à préciser une chose, jamais (même si c'est fictif etc...) je ne pourrais écrire le viol d'une femme. C'est au-dessus de mes forces alors si le passage à l'infirmerie vous a semblé trop fade face à une situation qui aurait pu être réelle, vous en avez l'explication.**

 **Des avis ?**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Place aux réponses :**

 _ **MarionMF : Je ne compte pas arrêter, bien au contraire comme tu as pu le voir au-dessus, j'en propose même des jeux XD je suis content que ça plaise et j'espère que cette suite te plaira tout autant :)**_

 _ **Audrey Tarakai : Je te donne pas la réponse, elle est dans le chapitre et j'espère que tout ceci te plaira ;) et oui, notre mr. Glace laisse fondre la carapace !**_

 _ **XQUSCDVR : Merci beaucoup avant toutes choses :) et je suis bien content que cette émotion soit ressortie de mon chapitre, c'est ce que je voulais ! Quant aux révélations, elles viendront plus tard, là, place à l'action !**_

 _ **boadicee : heu... si ? XD mais il lui en tient pas rigueur (du moins pour le moment haha) les suppositions, c'est marrant ! et merciii :D**_

 _ **Arya39 : Ouah ! Quelle review, laisse moi te remercier profondément d'avoir pris le temps de la poster :) le résumé, c'est vrai que peu de personnes en parlent etc.. mais pour moi c'est un point important car comme toi, je me fie généralement et même principalement à celui-ci pour choisir mes lectures. Donc je suis bien content que ce soit le mien qui t'ait attiré *yosh* Hahaha t'inquiète le poème est pas de moi même s'il est remasterisé ! Ecoute, si t'arrives à me filer ça, ce serait un grand plaisir vois-tu ! Hmm... Eren eren, eren, déjà, avant les révélations, l'action et notre cher protégé n'est pas au bout de ses peines, quoi que Levi est toujours là pour redonner le sourire, même si c'est pas toujours de la manière qu'on espère XD Nope, Shadis c'est bien celui du manga et j'ai relu la phrase par doute mais en gros je disais que Eren gardait la photo de Mikasa avec lui, même si je peux comprendre que la tournure paraisse étrange. Ouais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, de mon côté je le ressens aussi, je voulais faire cette fic pour faire du mal au personnage et de l'autre côté, j'ai créé mon Eren avec son histoire et en plus de vivre en prison et tout ce qu'il a déjà traversé et traverse encore là, je ne me sens pas tout le temps capable de pousser le bouchon trop loin. Oui, le fait qu'il tue son père est plus compréhensible avec les scans même si dans un sens, j'aime bien Grisha, c'est juste qu'Eren devait être là pour une raison et que l'histoire qui se créée autour de cette dynamique me plait tant par sa violence que par son horreur alors je l'ai gardée. La voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira; bye :)**_

 _ **Leyana : Haha, à voir mais pourquoi pas ;) merci à toi de toujours commenter :)**_

 _ **Tatakae : Courage XD moi aussi j'ai la flemme de me connecter parfois olala.. ouais, c'est vrai qu'il peut le paraître mais je pense que c'est surtout dû à la dynamique qui change radicalement, les POV et les ellipses rapides car sinon sur papier, il fait la même taille ^^ Hmm... alors là tu me poses une colle, je te donnerais la réponse quand je la saurais et donc dans un des chapitres certainement, désolé XD et oui, j'ai kiffé cette combinaison puis la prison quoi... quand tu regardes SNK, tu peux pas imaginer un pays de bisounours même pour une vie de merde, c'est ça + un monde horrible. HAHAHA, j'attends que ça aussi bordel ! je me fais du mal pour ne pas se les faire sauter dessus ! Hmpf, oui principalement sauf quand je viens de passer un wk et une journée merdique et que j'ai besoin d'écrire pour me défouler ! Jalousie ;) mais plutôt crever que de l'avouer. Et ça, tu le verras par la suite :)**_

 _ **Azu888 : Merci à toi d'avoir posté une review et je suis bien content que cela te plaise :) je ne pensais pas que l'idée de la prison ferait tant fureur mais c'est vraiment simple à exploiter d'un autre côté donc c'est un plaisir partagé que d'avoir des chapitres haha !**_

 _ **Lixial : Ohayo ;) hmm... tu peux lire ce chapitre avant d'aller en cours mais je te conseille pas trop si tu es en colère, sinon je ne donne pas cher de la vie de tes profs XD le petit mord, et pas qu'un peu, c'est juste qu'il n'a pas l'occasion de le montrer ni de véritables raisons. Tu parles d'un karma... oui elle en a bavé... Héhé, la voici dont le "fameux moyen" utilisé par notre Roméo pour sa Juliette (okjemetais) mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont trop chous même si à force de trop jouer avec le feu, ils vont se brûler ;) j'espère qu'elle te plaira, gros bisous à toi :)**_

 _ **Itsuke3 : Arf... courage, tu es en quoi ? Ca pour isolé, ça l'est, je te laisse t'en rendre compte par toi-même ^^ l'histoire de Livaï vient petit à petit dans l'histoire contrairement à celle d'Eren qui arrive par bombes interposées mais tout cela viendra au fur et à mesure :) j'espère qu'elle te plaira alors, bisous :)**_

 _ **alixlouise : Héhé, ouais ils sont tops ^^ ou j'essaye de les faire tops plutôt ! Curiosité piquée, mais les révélations attendront encore un peu ;)**_

 _ **nightmarelily : Merci beaucoup :D tu as bien tout résumé, je te laisse découvrir la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant et merci encore pour ces encouragements :)**_

 _ **Guest : La voici et merci bien :)**_

 **Bye ! :)**


	9. Six matelas pour onze

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Ouais, je suis mille fois désolé d'avoir mis ma vie à écrire ce chapitre mais bazar! cette année à la fac s'annonce rude et trèèès longue. J'ai appris qu'il y avait que _15 places en M2_ pour ce que je voulais faire donc je dois mettre les bouchée quintuple dès maintenant **_*adieu vie sociale et soirées*_ **bon, mode racontage de vie _off_. J'essayerais vraiment d'être plus régulier mais dans tous les cas, mes publications n'iront pas au-delà d'un mois de décalage **_(si je ne me trompe pas dans les dates ^^)_

 **(RàR en fin de chapitre !)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

* _1 semaine plus tôt_ *

\- Tu as ce que je t'ai demandé.

\- Ouais, pas facile de se le procurer mais Livaï, qu'est-ce que tu trafiques ?

\- T'occupe binoclarde, tu le sauras bien assez vite.

\- Je n'en doute pas... je me suis aussi occupé pour Alicia comme demandé et tout est en ordre.

\- Bien, veille à ce qu'elle soit en sécurité.

\- Compte sur moi. Hé Livaï...

\- Ouais ?

\- Sois prudent.

Le trafiquant sourit, serrant un peu plus l'enveloppe que lui avait tendu son amie et hocha la tête avant de se lever, signifiant la fin de la visite.

* _5 jours plus tôt_ *

\- Hé patron, le colis est posé.

\- Bien, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à provoquer le premier maillon de la chaîne et la révolution pourra avoir lieu...

\- Comment on s'y prend ?

\- C'est quand les fondations commencent à s'effondrer que les ouvriers se mettent en oeuvre pour les reconstruire.

\- Compris, je m'en charge.

* _4 jours plus tôt_ *

\- Putain mais va te faire foutre fils de pute !

\- J'vais te déchirer ta race, connard !

\- Silence ! Détenus, séparez vous !

Erd et Gunther se tenaient par le col de leur tee-shirt, le visage rougi par la colère sous les yeux éberlués de leur compagnon.

\- C'est de ta faute si je me retrouve en taule alors que j'ai ma femme enceinte dehors !

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Tu t'es foutu dans la merde tout seul, va t'en prendre aux autres mais pas à moi.

\- J'ai dis assez !

Plusieurs gardes arrivèrent et séparèrent les deux détenus. Ils furent transportés vers la sortie. Livaï se leva et voulut intervenir mais Auruo le retint et lui fit signe de se rasseoir. Bordel. Personne ne vit son mince sourire.

* _3 jours plus tôt_ *

 _"Il faut sortir d'ici. Préparez vous, que ceux qui ont le courage de se battre se lèvent et choisissent la voix de la liberté... ou de la mort."_

Les petits papiers tournaient, passaient de cellules en cellules, de tables en tables et de mains en mains. Bientôt, les milliers d'hommes s'étaient fait passer le mot. Le Code s'instaura. Bien sûr tout le monde ou presque était partant. Cela rassura Livaï bien que la mise en scène de la veille avait suscité assez d'effets et de commérages chez les prisonniers pour les inciter à se bouger.

* _2 jours plus tôt_ *

L'ambiance était différente. Tout le monde le sentait, les gardes y compris mais personne n'osait faire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment.

* _Jour J, le matin_ *

Livaï se réveilla bien qu'il ait très peu dormi, passant sa nuit à songer à Eren. Le gosse lui manquait affreusement et jamais il n'aurait cru pouvoir s'attacher à lui de cette façon. Le voilà qu'il s'était mis en tête de décrocher la lune pour juste le voir heureux. Il était malade... malade de lui, ouais.

Il repensa au moment où il était allé lui rendre visite, les câlins, les caresses, les larmes et les révélations. Son coeur bondissait avec fureur contre sa poitrine dès qu'il était près du merdeux. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir au chamboulement de son rythme cardiaque, il se leva, enfila ses vêtements et se prépara. Aujourd'hui serait LE jour. Il ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps avant de retrouver Eren.

La Révolution commencerait à la tombée de la nuit.

* _Instant T_ *

Eren se redressa, prenant appui sur la barrière, les joues enflammées. A ce moment, il sentit une présence à ses côtés. C'était William. L'adulte le regardait, un sourire en coin qui embarrassa le châtain.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh rien, je te regardais juste.

Il se pencha et regarda la scène dont la violence s'atténuait peu à peu.

\- Ils vont certainement condamner toutes les issues ainsi que les cellules.

\- J'ai l'impression que nous sommes les seuls à n'avoir rien fait.

\- Non, les plus vieux notamment nous ont laissés faire nos "conneries de jeun's" puis tous les mecs dans cette prison ne sont pas des malades ou des violeurs, il y a des plus pacifistes et d'autres qui se sont tournés vers une autre vision de la vie.

\- Pas toi, je suppose.

\- Tu déconnes mec, j'aime trop le trafic pour ça !

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Rentrons, Eren.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et suivit William dans la petite cellule qui semblait sur le point d'exploser tant il y avait du monde.

\- Bien, comment on s'organise pour pieuter ? demanda le blond.

\- On se répartit entre les cellules soupira Livaï.

\- Non !

Eren n'était pas le seul à avoir aussitôt réagit. Petra et la plupart des infirmières refusaient d'être séparées entre elles ou même des hommes avec qui elles se sentait en sécurité. Face à eux, le King abdiqua et décida qu'on enlevait la table et les chaises et que l'on déplaçait les matelas des deux autres compartiments pour les enfiler ici. De toute manière, il avait pas trop eu le choix.

Le parricide alla chercher un matelas dans la cellule d'Erd et Gunther tandis que les autres allaient dans celle de William et Auruo laissant les filles débarrasser l'intérieur des objets encombrants.

Préférant commencer par le plus difficile, Eren monta sur la première barre de l'échelle et tira le matelas de toutes ses forces vers lui. Soudain, une violente décharge lui bloqua la respiration et il se laissa tomber par terre, le ventre tordu par la douleur. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre et se releva quand une ombre lui passa devant et le poussa contre la table en fer.

\- Laisse moi faire, gamin.

Le trafiquant sauta avec agilité et retira le matelas avant de le faire descendre doucement où Eren le récupéra et commença à le traîner, la tête basse.

\- Ménage toi un peu espèce d'idiot, je te rappelle que certaines de tes plaies n'ont pas totalement cicatrisées.

Il poussa un grognement et s'éloigna plus rapidement, interpellant son aîné qui haussa un sourcil face à ce comportement.

 _oOo_

Quelques minutes passèrent et le tour fut enfin joué. Maintenant restait plus qu'à distribuer les places.

\- Qui dort avec qui ?

\- Moi j'me prends les minettes.

 _Schklack_.

\- Aieeeuh !

William se frotta la tête à cause de la frappe d'Erd qui souriait, tout fier de lui sous les rires des spectateurs.

\- On a qu'à laisser Eren décider.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Rien ne vaut l'innocence des enfants, ricana Auruo.

Le châtain rougit vexé et se colla au mur, les bras croisés et boudant. La jeune stagiaire s'approcha de lui et lui tira les joues le chatouillant ce qui le fit sourire et une bataille commença entre les deux. Il finit par prendre le dessus et lui captura les poignets, la retournant pour l'encercler de ses bras.

\- On me chatouille pas à moi, hé ho !

\- Cristale, laisse-le tranquille, bichon va, s'exclama Gunther.

\- Oh ça va, il a l'âge de mon frère hein.

La jeune infirmière fut libérée et Eren se frotta les cheveux, rieur, se tournant vers Livaï. Il reçut une douche froide.

Le King fixait le sol, semblant indifférent à tout ce bazar mais son regard était déformé par la fureur. Ses yeux semblaient brûler mais lorsqu'il les posa sur son compagnon de cellule ce ne fut plus qu'un regard blasé et vide. Le sourire du châtain dégringola en même temps que son coeur accéléra. Non... il ne pouvait pas être... jaloux ?

Eren se racla gorge et dit à chacun de faire ce qu'il voulait sauf William qui dormait contre le mur, tout seul. Le jeune adulte râla et sauta de la couchette du haut pour s'étaler en plein milieu des matelas, obligeant les autres à se mettre autour de lui. Deux matelas étaient posés dans le sens du lit double, un entre le lit et le mur, à côté des WC et le dernier à l'entrée.

Auruo s'installa à côté de son compère et Cristale les rejoint, semblant s'entendre comme larrons en foire avec tout le monde ainsi que l'aînée des soigneuses, la cinquantaine. Les deux autres infirmières très discrètes prirent la couche du fond, installant leur tête vers le WC pour pouvoir discuter avec leurs copines. Gunther s'installa au plus près de la porte, faisant rempart entre le monde extérieur et ses amis. A son plus grand bonheur, Petra le rejoint et s'installa à ses côtés, les joues rougies. Le trafiquant sourit avec tendresse et passa un bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre son corps.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que tu aies froid, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

L'infirmière en chef gloussa mais ne se rapprocha pas plus pour autant.

\- Avec toi, ça m'étonnerait.

Le brun ricana, et desserra sa poigne, lui permettant de s'éloigner si elle voulait, ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il se permit de l'embrasser sur le front avant de fermer les yeux, contrôlant sa respiration pour qu'elle reste calme.

Erd qui avait zieuté la scène lança un coup de coude à Livaï qui hocha la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Bon bah hein, moi j'me prends la couche du haut. Repos du guerrier.

\- Quoi du guerrier ?! s'exclama Eren. C'est moi qui en est le plus chier ici !

\- Ouais mais toi t'es pas papa mon gars.

Le châtain grogna et se tourna vers son compagnon de cellule qui l'ignora et se contenta de se faufiler sous les draps du lit d'Eren. Gêné de la situation, il souleva la couverture et vint s'installer à son tour, se retrouvant face au dos de son aîné. Son comportement le vexa, réellement cette fois et il fronça les sourcils.

Non... après tout ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ils ne pouvaient pas finir la journée comme ça, sur une taquinerie mal interprétée. Prenant son courage à deux mains, pratiquement sûr de se faire repousser, Eren passa ses doigts sur la hanche de Livaï, lentement au début puis de manière plus appuyée. Il s'avança un peu vers l'adulte mais la main sur son poignet le figea. D'un coup, son tortionnaire se tourna vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux merdeux ?

Il chuchotait.

\- Sérieusement tu me demandes ça ? Tu réagis comme un gamin parce que je m'amuse avec Cristale mais je vois même pas pourquoi tu t'énerves !

Livaï fronça les sourcils et dégagea le bras de son colocataire dans une claque dédaigneuse avant de se retourner... Geste qu'Eren empêcha. Il le chevaucha, l'entourant de tous ses membres pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement. Le trafiquant écarquilla un peu les yeux mais redevint vite impassible.

\- Pas après tout ce qu'il s'est passé... je... enfin je... Livaï...

Merde. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Son but était de troubler le plus âgé par l'audace de sa position et voilà que c'était lui qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Le King se contenta de hausser un sourcil, attendant la suite. Eren rougit avec violence.

\- Ne sois pas jaloux d'une fille... ou même de n'importe qui...

Voilà, c'était dit. Il aurait pu être explicite mais c'était trop lui demander. La réponse parut satisfaire le trentenaire qui soupira un coup avant de cligner des yeux, chassant cette aura meurtrière de lui. Il se redressa. Son visage était si proche de celui de son cadet qu'il pouvait en sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait.

\- Sache que je ne partage pas, Eren.

Le dénommé se sentit défaillir. Il avait trop chaud ! Il en perdait la raison. Livaï était possessif et jaloux et... divinement beau. Leurs orbes incandescentes de désir s'accrochèrent. Eren passa ses bras autour de la nuque du trafiquant et dans une pulsion de besoin, plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Enfin !

Dieu que c'était bon !

Le brun surpris par l'audace de son protégé réagit néanmoins au quart de tour et passa ses bras autour de son bassin, les faisant basculer en arrière. Le lit grinça ce qui pouvait interpeller les autres présents qui dormaient ou chuchotaient mais ils en avaient que faire. Leurs bouches se réclamaient, avides, puissantes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent et entamèrent une longue danse passionnée.

Eren gémit doucement, tressaillant de plaisir. Il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Livaï, les tirant plus ou moins fort alors que son corps se faisait caresser de bas jusqu'en haut. Il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser mais son manque d'oxygène l'en obligea.

Il se redressa, haletant, les cheveux ébouriffés, les joues rougies. Livaï écarquilla les yeux, son érection le serrant dans son pantalon tant le gamin était beau. Il avait renversé la tête pour reprendre son souffle et le King se laissa imaginer être dans la même position mais entièrement nus. Son pénis pulsa et il agrippa le col de son amant pour l'attirer de nouveau vers lui.

Cette fois-ci, il échangea les positions et enferma son corps sous le sien. Ses fesses se posèrent sur l'érection dure comme de la pierre du cadet qui rougit en s'en rendant compte. Ils s'embrassèrent encore passionnément, tel un besoin vital qui avait besoin d'être assouvi. Eren avait envie de pleurer tant c'était délicieux. Il ne sentit pas une larme couler jusqu'à ce que Livaï la récupère du bout de la langue et se redresse, s'essuyant la bouche glissante de salive commune.

C'est ça. Ils n'avaient besoin que de ça. De l'un et de l'autre.

Rien de plus.

Livaï sourit et s'enleva du plus jeune, s'allongeant à ses côtés. Eren n'osait pas bouger, la situation lui paraissait irréelle. Il attendrit le trafiquant qui lui tourna la tête et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres encore humides.

\- Dors maintenant, tu en as besoin, idiot.

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête et vint se blottir contre le corps de son amant, entrecroisant leurs jambes et se laissant totalement aller, son coeur menaçant de s'arracher à chaque impulsion.

* * *

 **Voilàààà, enfin ils se sont embrassés ces deux abrutis XD**

 *** se fait lyncher ***

 **Bon PETITE ANNONCE**

 **MERCI pour les 100 commentaires, **

**j'ai sauté de joie en voyant ça, merci merci ! Ca fait trop plaisir**

 **Donc comme promis et pour ceux que ça intéresse : je vous propose de me donner une idée**

 **de chose à faire genre une action ("glisse sur une peau de banane", "attache Eren/Livaï/autre") **

**_ou_ des paroles (dit "il fait beau ce matin" ; "putain je vais te tuer") **

**etc...**

 **Et je devrais le caler dans l'histoire, au fil des chapitres (ou tout dans un seul mais niveau**

 **scénario ça risque d'être chaud)**

 **J'espère que vous serez partants, j'ai hâte de voir vos idées et votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Place aux RàR, merci à tous de continuer de lire et de toujours aussi bien commenter :)**

 _ **Audrey Tarakai : Héhé mais merci :D oui, j'essaye d'amener de plus en plus de romance car il en faut bien dans ce monde de brutes ! Pour Livaï je l'explique là quant à la suite, il faudra attendre encore les prochains chapitres ^^ c'pour ça qu'on l'aime, car c'est un malade !**_

 _ **Himuko : Je suis heureux de voir que mon choix a été compris, accepté et surtout partagé donc ouf :) je sais que ça risque d'être que des paroles derrière un ordinateur ou de la compassion de cinéaste mais je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi . Les personnes qui font ce genre de choses sont à tuer, tout simplement. Haha, le fameux baiser libérateur hein xD voici la suite alors, et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !**_

 _ **boadicee : Faut quand même dire qu'il monte une révolution entière quoi xD ça c'est romantique *veutqu'onluifasseunerévolution* ahem.**_

 _ **alixlouise : Merci et aussi merci pour le viol, c'est rassurant de voir ce genre de choses :) Haha, peut-être bientôt ou peut-être pas, je t'invite à lire pour le savoir ;) et oui, j'ai voulu mettre ce point en avant bien qu'on verra encore d'autres manifestations de sa puissance plus tard.**_

 ** _fana mangas : héhé merci beaucoup :D la voici et j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_**

 ** _Arya39 : Yosh, donc on a parlé principalement par mp mais j'espère te retrouver pour ce nouveau chapitre et que les choses seront plus claires :)_**

 ** _Guest : Haha mon dieu je l'attendais celle-là ! Joli sous-entendu ! -m'en fiche je fais comme si y'en avait un!- et ouais mais j'en ai marre que Petra soit toujours la méchante alors qu'elle a rien demandé à personne et qu'en vrai dans l'histoire, Eren il l'adore comme les autres à la petite rousse. Faut rendre à César ce qui est à César. Bah justement, pour la taille et la bdm de Livaï ^^ j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :)_**

 ** _Arrianrod : Héhé, bonjour petite nouvelle (petit nouveau) ! content que l'histoire te plaise . Ohh ça c'est un très joli compliment qui me touche beaucoup, merci :D J'adore les scènes d'actions donc j'essaye de toujours faire un maximum pour ne pas les bâcler, j'ai horreur de ça. Voici la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira quant à nos deux zozos, l'évolution c'est la clé de tout je dirais ^^_**

 ** _Lise de Lune : Heeey ! Interdiction de faire des spéculations de ce genre x) toute façon même en prison ma mère m'aurait traqué et déchiré donc bon, vaut mieux pas tenter le coup haha. J'aime bien éloigner un peu Mikasa, elle attise souvent la colère chez les lecteurs et je me suis dis que là il y en avait déjà assez dans l'histoire puis bon, le scénario le veut ainsi aussi XD merci beaucoup et du coup voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras !_**

 ** _heater : bah maintenant :D_**

 ** _Melancholia (x2) : Merci, je représente une espèce disparue (ou plutôt qui n'a jamais existé) ! Encore que j'étais sympa au début dans mon idée Livaï devait aller jusqu'au bout puis je me suis dis que ce serait trop pour un début. Shadis (^^) et tant mieux parce que c'est un peu l'intrigue de l'histoire d'Eren donc bon, les réponses viendront avec le temps ! J'aimerais trop avoir des potes comme eux en vrai, trafic mis à part. Et oui, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire ressentir et je suis content que ça ait été le cas ! :) haha, c'est adorable ! merci pour mon écriture, je la laisse venir comme ça vient donc j'ai parfois peur des lourdeurs alors ça rassure. Moi non plus je comprends pas leur délire mais bon, chacun sa façon de voir les choses hein. Les autres écrits, y'en a pas beaucoup (une en réécriture) et l'autre des OS, je me concentre déjà sur celle-là en premier ! PS : Armin est un bon postulant pour la place du Roi, je te l'accorde :P_**

 ** _blackangel : Héhé et bien merci :D et tant mieux pour le viol, ça a fait unanimité et j'en suis bien content. C'est ce que je compte faire ;) et la voici, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !_**

 ** _bye !_**


	10. Eren téléphone maison

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Me voilà bel et bien de retour et enfin en vacances. Ce qui signifie autant révisions , que repos , que fêtes et que surtout ce qui nous intéresse le plus : du temps pour écrire ! Je vais faire des chapitres en avance (j'espère assez pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine interruption pédagogique) mais je vous dirais ça quand j'en aurais fini :P**

 **Au vu de la place que prend la RàR je vais désormais la placer en fin de chapitre afin de fluidifier la lecture, mais je n'arrête pas de vous répondre pour autant bien au contraire :) **

**Je profite d'avoir plus d'espace pour _vous remercier_ d'avoir participé au défi action/parole lancé dans le précédent chapitre. Au delà du fait que je me suis tapé un trip ça permet de rendre la fiction plus interactive et surtout ça vous permet de vous immiscer en quelque sorte dedans, d'y mettre votre grain de sel personnel et je trouve ça génial.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Eren tenta de se retourner mais sentant une résistance poussa un peu plus fort avant de lâcher prise et d'ouvrir les yeux. La mémoire lui revint aussitôt qu'il reconnut le visage de Livaï, endormi à ses côtés. Sa tête reposait sur le bras du trafiquant et leurs jambes se chevauchaient mutuellement. Doucement, le châtain se rapprocha et vola un baiser à son amant qui ouvrit doucement ses paupières avant de les refermer et de les rouvrir brusquement. Taquin, Eren lui vola un second baiser et le força à se mettre sur le dos pour pouvoir bouger correctement. Livaï grogna mais passa une main dans la touffe de cheveux de son colocataire tout en s'exécutant. Il se redressa alerte quand il le sentit descendre sur son ventre en le parsemant de baisers.

\- Eren, qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ? chuchota le brun

\- Chut, profite c'est tout.

Livaï serra les lèvres mais ne fit pas plus de commentaires, passant un bras sur ses yeux pour bloquer la lumière qui lui parvenait de dehors. Le jeune homme continua ses baisers jusque sur la hampe déjà tendue du trentenaire qui frissonna au contact des lèvres à travers le tissu. Ils s'étaient déjà donné du plaisir mais cette fois-ci était différente. Cette fois, il n'y a pas de sous-entendus entre eux, tout était parfaitement clair. Eren agrippa l'élastique du boxer et le fit descendre, libérant la verge fièrement tendue quand un bruit sourd résonna. _"oh misère !"_ bien plus vite que lorsqu'il descendit, il se précipita aux côtés de Livai, le recouvrant tant bien que mal de la couverture. Le trafiquant grogna et lui fourra son coussin dans la figure avant de remonter son caleçon pour enfermer son sexe, laissé à l'air libre à la fuite du parricide.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez les gars ?

Gunther était réveillé, les cheveux ébouriffés et les regardait d'un air perdu. Il n'était pas le seuil puisque Petra à ses côtés, les fixait d'un oeil, l'autre en train se faire frotter par sa main.

\- Ce sale gamin prend beaucoup trop de place quand il dort, inventa le trafiquant.

\- Ouais.

Gunther ne sembla pas convaincu mais il ne fit pas d'autres remarques. Eren continuait de lui tourner le dos, les joues sur le point d'exploser tant elles étaient rouges. Ils étaient passés à deux doigts de se faire voir par tout le monde. _"Mais quel idiot je suis ! Déjà que de base, faut la jouer fine mais avec sept autre personnes dans la cellule à quoi je pensais moi ?"_ Il fut tiré de ses pensées par une pression sur son bras. Livaï le regardait lui demandant silencieusement de se bouger.

Autour d'eux, tout le petit monde se réveillait au fur et à mesure. Ils allaient commencer à se demander ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire maintenant lorsqu'on les devança. Des unités spéciales apparurent à travers les barreaux et l'un d'eux ouvrit la porte en grand, restant dans l'embrasure malgré lui à cause des matelas.

\- Vous allez sortir un par un et vous laissez menotter par mes collègues sous peine d'exécution immédiate... Mesdames, si vous voulez bien.

Lentement, les infirmières se levèrent et passèrent la porte de fer, lançant des regards d'encouragement à leurs amis masculins. Livaï soupira et, en éternel leader, se présenta le premier, mains tendues prêtes à recevoir leur enchaînement.

\- Pourquoi ce traitement ? questionna Erd

\- Mesure de précaution, rien de plus. Des dispositions et des décisions d'urgence ont été pris cette nuit par le ministre de la Défense et le gouvernement. En attendant que procédure soit exécutée, vous serez séparés dans différentes prisons à travers le pays.

\- Quoi ?! s'étrangla Eren

\- On ne peut vous en dire plus pour le moment. Venez.

Le châtain était le dernier présent dans la cellule mais il se sentait paralysé. _"Séparés"_ pendant combien de temps ? et pourquoi ? serait-il avec Livai ? Il ne voulait pas être séparé de son amant, maintenant qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins avoués leurs sentiments et surtout qu'ils avaient passé un cap. Seulement, l'arme pointée sur lui en précaution le fit revenir sur terre et c'est à contre-coeur qu'il s'avança, les mains tendues pour se faire menotter les poignets.

Son regard glissa et il accrocha les pupilles flamboyantes du King de la drogue qui semblait vouloir graver chaque parcelle de son visage et de son corps dans sa mémoire. Sa gorge se noua et il détourna les yeux tandis qu'il était entraîné à droite de la nacelle, loin de Livai qui partait vers la gauche...

 _oOo_

\- POV Eren -

 _Aussitôt séparé de mes amis, je fus emmené à Rose (relative aux petites peines), la prison extérieure à la Capitale où se tenait Shinganshina pour y passer un test psychologique et comportemental. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait en découler mais de mon statut de parricide, je devais me douter que les a priori à mon sujet seraient forts._

 _Je n'avais pas tort. Le flic était un salaud de première. Je réclamais la présence d'une psychologue professionnelle à sa place et j'obtiens ce que je souhaitais. Petite, un peu enveloppée et les cheveux châtains, elle était mignonne et agréable. Au moins, elle ne sembla pas me juger. Je dû répondre à des questions, remplir différents questionnaires, effectuer des tâches afin de calculer mon QI et un test de culture générale. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs heures que l'on me permit de sortir de la salle et que l'on m'emmena dans une cellule à part des autres où je pu enfin me reposer._

 _Je ne dormis pas beaucoup la première nuit, je ne faisais que penser à Livai. Je me doutais qu'il allait bien mais était-il avec les autres ? ou seul ? avait-il eu à passer un test lui aussi ? puis... à quoi donc pouvait bien servir tout ce que je venais de faire alors que je n'avais opposé aucune forme de résistance durant l'assaut ?_

 _Ce n'est que plus tard dans la semaine que j'en appris plus, grâce aux médias et à la télé dont l'on disposait dans la salle de repos (luxe que l'on ne possédait pas à Shinganshina). Les faits avaient été plus ou moins respectés. Une révolution avait été menée pour renverser le directeur de la prison et bien sûr, de fuir pour ceux dont c'était possible mais surtout, faire le plus de dégâts possibles. Rien n'était remonté jusqu'à Livai ou moi. J'appris qu'il y avait eu plus de 300 victimes parmi les prisonniers rebelles et pas moins de 400 blessés et plus de 200 évadés, sur les 100 taulards restants, c'étaient les vieux, les repentis ou ceux comme nous, qui en avaient (en apparence) juste rien à foutre. Aucune procédure judiciaire ne pourrait être entamée étant donnée que la faute revenait d'abord aux détenus. Réparation ne serait pas non plus offerte, le gouvernement avait pris une décision ferme et largement discutée durant des jours entiers où le pays ne parla plus que de ça._

 _Je faillis m'étouffer lorsque je reconnus Petra à la télé pour le journal du soir. Elle raconta, sans donner de noms, qu'elle et ses collègues avaient été sauvées par une poignée de détenus qui avaient veillés sur elle, les avaient protégées la nuit durant et ne les avaient menacées en rien quant à ce témoignage auquel elle se prêtait actuellement. Un instant, elle se tourna vers la caméra et lança dans son sourire si apaisant "je vous attends les gars alors, soyez sages !"_

 _Je n'eus aucune nouvelle de Livaï ni des autres durant les quatre mois où je résidai à Rose. Le plus ironique dans cette histoire c'est que j'avais passé plus de temps de ma vie de taulard dans une prison pépère de "première zone" pour les petites peines que dans un centre pénitencier vicelard et dangereux comme Shinganshina. Certaines nuits il m'arrivait de me réveiller en hurlant, mes cicatrices dans le dos profondes et brûlantes ou encore les bleus que j'avais pu avoir... mais aucune douleur n'était aussi forte que celle du manque de Livaï._

 _Je me battu souvent. A tel point que le directeur ne prenait plus la peine de me faire patienter quand il devait traiter de mon cas. Les voleurs et autres "petites racailles" comme les nomme ceux qui en ont pris le plus (comprenez par là les grosses peines) étaient les plus teigneux et ils avaient trouvés en moi leur adversaire idéal. Je déversai ma douleur et mon manque dans les coups et dans les poings. Une bataille dégénéra et je me fis charcuter la joue gauche. Heureusement, le bout de verre qu'avait mon adversaire avait ripé et, en se le plantant lui même dans les doigts, il avait loupé mon œil et s'était contenté de me déchirer la peau sous ce dernier. Enfin, j'avais désormais une cicatrice apparente en plein milieu du visage. Mais ça me gênait pas, au contraire. Étrangement, de cette façon, je me sentais encore attaché à Livaï._

 _Ce n'est qu'au bout de ces quatre mois, temps où la presse et la vie populaire avait tourné la page de la Révolution Pénitentiaire pour parler de l'actualité quotidienne que mon ancienne demeure refit parler d'elle. Durant tout ce temps où tout le monde avait été expédié dans les quatre coins du pays, Shinganshina avait été reconstruite, réaménagée et modifiée. Les journalistes n'avaient pas pu accéder à l'intérieur mais très vite, les transferts se feraient dans cette nouvelle prison pour les dossiers qui avaient été sélectionnés en fonction de la longueur de la peine et des résultats aux tests psychologiques._

 _J'allais rentrer à la maison._

 _oOo_

C'était le matin quand Eren fut ramené à Shinganshina. Le fourgon qui le transportait entra dans une coure intérieure fraîchement refaite et agrandie, laissant plus de place pour les véhicules particulier et/ou fourgons. Le jeune adulte descendit et son policier accompagnateur le défit les menottes.

\- Merci Kirstein.

\- De rien Jaëger, enfin de retour, petite frappe.

\- Ouais, rigola le châtain, ici j'ai toujours été plus calme.

\- Oh ? Un suicidaire calme, je demande à voir.

\- Mmh...

\- Bonne chance, petit.

Ils se serrèrent la main. Cela étonna Eren car le trentenaire qui avait été son pion "parrain" lui avait toujours semblait froid et distant, voire agressif. Il découvrait une nouvelle et dernière personnalité de cette tête de cheval comme il l'avait secrètement nommé et il apprécia cela. Kirstein repartit dans son fourgon, saluant un collègue policier qui arrivait à contre sens.

Eren resta tranquillement les mains dans les poches, attendant de voir qui pouvait bien être le prochain détenu à revenir en taule avec lui. Sa surprise n'en fut que plus délicieuse lorsqu'il constata que ce fut Erd et William. Il se précipita sur eux.

\- Erd ! William !

Les deux blonds se tournèrent d'un même geste et l'accueillirent à grand sourire. Sous l'émotion, Eren se jeta contre leurs épaules, les faisant reculer de quelques pas et rire aux éclats.

\- Nous aussi tu nous as manqué espèce de tête brûlée, le taquina le futur papa en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

\- Bah merde Eren, elle est passé où ta virilité mon gars ?

\- Oh ta gueule, ça fait tellement du bien de vous revoir.

\- Gardes en un peu pour les autres, gamin.

Le châtain se figea, son corps frissonnant de plaisir au son de cette voix. Il se retourna lentement et reconnut Livaï, Auruo et Gunther qui descendaient à leur tour du fourgon, les mains libres. Le plus sociable passa devant le King de la drogue pour faire une étreinte rapide, certes, mais sincère au plus jeune lorsqu'il remarqua son visage.

\- Oh bordel Eren, qu'est-ce que tu as fait à ton visage ?

Le dénommé porta machinalement la main à sa joue mais Livaï se précipita l'en empêcha en lui agrippant le poignet et passa lui même sur la plaie. Les compères s'étaient regroupés autour de lui et le dévisageaient. Gêné, il s'extirpa de l'étreinte et s'éloigna d'un pas. C'est Auruo qui parla le premier.

\- Ca merdeux, c'est du profond. T'as du aller à l'hosto ?

\- Ouais, une bagarre qui a mal tourné mais je m'en tire bien, ce salopard me visait l'oeil. Enfin, c'était il y a deux mois... beaucoup de choses se sont passées depuis.

Sa phrase résonna dans l'air comme un gong, laissant un sentiment de malaise et de fureur à peine contenue par le King qui fixait toujours son cadet d'une aura meurtrière. Eren avala difficilement sa salive et, se grattant la nuque, proposa aux trafiquants de rejoindre l'intérieur plutôt que de rester ici comme des piquets. Ils acceptèrent. Erd en profita pour ramener la bonne humeur comme à son habitude, racontant leur séjour à Karanes, une prison du Sud-Ouest pour les petites peines où ils avaient eu la belle vie.

Le jeune adulte participait à la conversation gaiement, ignorant tant bien que mal le regard insistant de son colocataire dans son dos. Il ne saurait dire s'il paraissait toujours aussi énervé ou non. Ils passèrent les portes de l'accueil après s'être présentés et être fait identifiés et débouchèrent sur de longs et surtout spacieux couloirs. Celui de droite menait à "la buanderie" et au "réfectoire" ; celui de gauche aux "salles d'activités" et à la "salle de repos", le dernier menait aux cellules. Ils l'empruntèrent et passèrent une dernière porte pour rentrer dans la Fosse.

Le choc fut total. La taille avait été considérablement réduite et ce n'est qu'à ce moment que tous purent constater que de réels travaux de destruction/reconstruction avaient été effectués mais à l'arrière de la prison. La Fosse avait été coupé de plus de moitié. Le toit en verre avait été reconstruit, les escaliers remaniés de telle sorte que l'accès aux étages soit bien plus simple et ordonné quant aux cellules... elles semblaient plus spacieuses et surtout bien moins nombreuses.

\- Combien croyez vous que nous serons ? murmura Eren, impressionné

\- A vu d'œil j'dirais pas plus de trois cent, répondit William

\- Grave mec, c'est presque flippant comme ça a diminué, répliqua Auruo

\- Moi, ça me plait, ça doit être pas mal de vivre ici, lança Erd

\- Mais c'est encore mieux de vivre chez soi.

Eren allait répondre quand il comprit que quelque chose clochait. Il se retourna brusquement dans le même mouvement que les autres sauf de Livai et tomba nez à nez avec la femme d'Erd, Alicia, enceinte jusqu'au cou.

\- Qu... Alicia ?

le blond se précipita sur sa femme et s'en réfléchir l'embrassa avec fougue et passion, semblant lui transmettre tout son amour à travers ce baiser. Eren rougit devant une telle scène et son regard dériva naturellement sur le King de la drogue qui le regardait déjà, l'expression neutre mais le regard souriant. Ses lèvres lui avaient manqué, tellement manqué et Eren crevait d'envie de pouvoir les goûter encore une fois mais avant ça, il voulait comprendre ce qu'elle faisait ici.

\- Patron, explique moi.

\- Tu es libre mon vieux.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que nous avons croisés que Moblit et Nanaba à l'entrée et aucun autre garde depuis notre arrivée ? Moins de personnes te verront, mieux ce sera.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

Le blond se tourna vers sa femme.

\- Livaï m'a fait parvenir des faux papiers d'identité pour toi, nouveau nom, nouvelle vie. Quant à Mr. Gin, il aura tout simplement péri lors de la Révolution Pénitentiaire comme parmi tant d'autres.

\- Mais et... Moblit et Nanaba ?

\- Je leur avais dit de prendre congé pour le soir de la Révolution, que ce serait le mieux pour tout le monde. Un service pour un service, ça m'arrangeait, ce sont les deux moins emmerdeurs de toute façon.

\- Et pour le trafic, patron ?

Un large sourire étira le visage de Livaï qui sembla rajeunir d'une dizaine d'années.

\- Ta vie et ta priorité désormais seront de veiller sur cette femme et sur ce bout de chou. Je vous ai assez pris de votre vie comme ça. Et si cela te dérange, considère cela comme l'ultime ordre que tu recevras de ma part : sois heureux avec ta famille.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues barbues du blond qui s'élança prestement vers son patron et ami qu'il enlaça avec force, ne cessant de le remercier maintes et maintes fois dans une litanie réconfortante de joie et d'apaisement. Livaï passa ses bras autour des omoplates de son fidèle complice et lui serra brièvement le tee-shirt, le coeur douloureux à l'idée de se séparer d'un tel compagnon mais bien plus heureux de lui permettre de lui rendre ce qu'il avait sacrifié pour lui, une vie normale.

A peine Erd s'était-il écarté que ce fut Alicia qui fondit sur le King. Ils se tinrent à bout de bras, séparés par la grosseur du ventre, front contre front et la belle brune caressa affectueusement le sommet du crâne du trafiquant en le remerciant encore une fois. Pendant ce temps, Erd enlaça ses compères un à un, donnant des conseils, recommandations et déblatérant pleins d'absurdités et de souvenirs, la voix encore nouée par l'émotion. Quoique, tous l'étaient.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se dirent adieu. A la frontière entre ce monde nouveau et le monde extérieur. Erd Gin passa la porte de la Fosse, tenant sa femme par la taille et saluant d'un geste ses compères de toujours, devenant désormais un nouvel homme, un mari et un père.

oOo

Ils étaient désormais cinq et ils avaient le privilège d'être les premiers à découvrir leur nouveau chez eux. La fosse n'était plus. A la place du carrelage vide de beauté et de chaleur se trouvait un petit jardin artificiel où, dans son centre, se dressait un immense olivier. On pouvait s'asseoir au pied de celui-ci ou sur les bancs et tables alentours pour profiter de ce petit bout de paradis. Eren s'aventura le premier, les étoiles pleins les yeux tel un gosse.

Derrière les autres qui piaillaient, Livaï observait silencieusement. Il venait de perdre l'un de ses plus fidèle ami et il s'étonna à s'en réjouir _"puisses-tu être pleinement heureux, queue de cheval"_ murmura-t-il

\- T'as dit queque'chose patron ? lança Auruo

\- Nope, je réfléchissais à haute voix

\- Détends-toi, lui lança William, c'pas tous les jours qu'on va pouvoir se la couler douce sans les autres pour nous faire chier

\- Vous croyez qu'on va remplir toutes les cellules ? demanda Eren en grimpant dans les branches de l'arbre

\- Va savoir mon p'tit, lui répondit Gunther en l'imitant, les vieux bougres c'est certain mais quant aux autres...

\- Au vu du nombre des retenus dans les tests psychologiques, non expliqua le King

\- Ouaaah la pénurie, jasa le blond

\- Si je pouvais être seul, ce serait le rêve, soupira son compagnon de cellule.

\- Hé salaud ! Dis que je t'emmerde pendant qu'ty es !

\- Oh pardon : tu m'emmerdes.

\- Les gars... soupira le brun désespéré

Les compères éclatèrent tous de rire et Eren laissa sa tête basculer contre la branche. Qu'est-ce qu'il était bien. Là, allongé dans l'olivier avec ses amis à côté de lui. Ainsi, il n'avait même pas l'impression d'être en prison. Juste...

\- Tu rêves trop gamin.

Le châtain sursauta et se redressa, nez à nez avec son aîné qui l'avait rejoint pendant qu'il divaguait. Auruo et William continuaient de se chamailler tandis que Gunther servait d'arbitre, les laissant tranquilles.

\- Excuse moi, ça fait bizarre d'être de retour ici.

Livaï leva la main et la posa sur sa joue, caressant délicatement la profonde cicatrice.

\- Tu es vraiment qu'un crétin.

\- Aïe. Quatre mois que l'on ne s'est pas vu et voilà tout ce que tu trouves à me dire.

Un éclat passa dans les pupilles argentées et un sourire déforma le visage du trentenaire.

\- Et que voudrais tu que je te dise ?

\- Hum va savoir, les commodités du genre "hé ça fait un bail ça va ?"

\- Tch. Yo, quoi de neuf ?

Eren éclata de rire, mettant une tape dans l'épaule de son compagnon.

\- Va te faire foutre, tu te fiches de moi de toute façon.

\- J'adore ça, gamin.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Levi.

Un silence s'installa. Le trafiquant soupira puis se pencha en avant, posant son front contre celui du jeune adulte.

\- Toi aussi, Eren.

\- Voilà... là c'est mieux.

Il entendit Livaï ricaner et bon dieu! que ce son lui avait manqué. Fougueux, il ne résista pas à la tentation et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec prudence tout d'abord, puis plus profondément. Ils s'embrassèrent quelques secondes avant que le King ne s'éloigne un peu, les joues rougies.

\- Tu me fais trop d'effet, saleté de gosse.

Le châtain en eut le souffle coupé et il fut planté là, assis sur sa branche, le coeur tambourinant avec violence tandis que son amant rejoignait ses complices pour enfin arriver à calmer la nouvelle guerre qui venait d'être déclarée entre William et Auruo. Leurs regards se croisèrent par dessus les cheveux des autres et Eren sourit, la tête posée contre les genoux. C'était bon d'être à la maison.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette fois, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)**

 **Action/parole réalisée : Helena Ackerman (situation embarrassante dans la cellule du début)**

 _ **oOo**_

 **Place aux RàR ; merci mille fois et éternellement de suivre autant et de reviewer à chaque fois, c'est un réel bonheur :**

 _ **Himuko : Haaaa malheureusement je n'ai pas pu sécher les cours pour écrire (même si parfois j'aurais préféré) mais enfin me voilà xD recevoir ta review m'a tordu les tripes et échanger par ràr c'est pas le top alors tu iras voir ta boite mail 3**_

 ** _alixlouise : Tu vois ;) en vrai c'est bien tombé, il leur en aura fallut du temps à ces idiots !_**

 ** _Alycia panther : Merci pour l'idée ! :D_**

 ** _blackangel : Sacré bonne référence du parrain quand tu vois dans quel univers on est xD c'est noté ! héhé, ça ne fait que commencer dira-t-on ! Et oui, j'ai jamais vu ce pairing mais étrangement, je le trouve très juste en fonction des caractères :)_**

 ** _AzeliaB : Je suis content que l'idée d'un Livaï jaloux plaise autant à tout le monde x) haha, en tout cas tu m'as bien fait réfléchir sur le fait d'écrire mes chapitres en avance. Généralement je marche à l'inspiration mais je déteste encore plus ne rien poster pendant quarante jours... et je répondrais toujours à mes revieweurs, c'est la moindre des choses ! (puis j'aime ça). Hmmm, désolé ma cocotte, tu vas devoir te fier à mon imagination mais sans me vanter, je dirais que ça devrait aller XD quant au fait de continuer : j'aime trop cette histoire pour l'arrêter !_**

 ** _Helena Ackerman : N'est-ce pas ? ^^ Bon. C'est pas que tu m'as compliqué la vie mais un peu si x) à la base je voulais commencer par une ellipse, mais du coup ton action m'a fait modifié l'histoire mais c'est pas plus mal, maintenant je te laisse découvrir ce que j'ai fais de ton idée !_**

 ** _Audrey Tarakai : Kééééééééé ! - voilà ma réaction au moment de ma lecture XD okkk ! ça va être du challenge de faire passer ça mais je sens que je vais rire à le faire quand ce sera le moment ! et merci pour le chapitre :D_**

 ** _Itsuke3 : Quel moment crucial ? oO .. héhé merci beaucoup vraiment et surtout, j'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire :) alors pour ta scène elle était super bien pensée dans le sens où j'avais imaginé faire un truc du style dans les premiers chapitres mais du coup l'histoire à évolué et tu vas t'en rendre plus ou moins compte dans le chapitre que ça va pas être faisable donc je ferais la phrase :) à très vite !_**

 ** _candypower : Et bien merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant que le début :) ouaaaais! carrément, puis ça colle vachement avec l'idée de... hmm, je vais pas te spoil le chapitre mais je pense que tu peux comprendre ou je veux en venir après la lecture ^^ quant à l'humour, j'ai peut-être une vision un peu décalée et peu commune de la chose mais j'essaye de la faire passer surtout dans les dialogues avec les autres compères, c'est tellement simple de les faire partir en vrille !_**

 ** _Guest : Merci beaucoup pour la fic, ça me fait sincèrement plaisir :) hmm, tu m'as laissé perplexe mais c'est complètement décalé et rigolo et j'adhère ! merci pour l'idée !_**

 ** _Arya39 : Tu vois, à tête plus reposée tout va mieux :D haha, non quand même ! puis ça aurait pas été drôle si je vous avais donné le gâteau en une seule fois ;) merci, merci et merci beaucoup vraiment !_**

 ** _Romano : Déjà désolé mais j'ai horriblement la flemme d'écrire tout ton nom :-/ ! Merci pour l'idée, je la note et chose promis, chose due, je la ferais ! Quand, c'est une autre histoire ^^ mais j'ai lancé ce défi pour le réaliser et franchement ça m'éclate d'essayer de rendre la fic interactive donc ce sera avec plaisir !_**

 ** _Leyana : Et encore, on a pas tout vu ^^ oh mais j'aime l'originalité, quelque chose de simple à mettre en scène, sois bénie xD_**

 ** _Levicchi : Ohayo ! Ahh, toi aussi tu fais ça quand tu hésites ! XD nope, je ne suis pas gay mais je me fie surtout au pairing donc ça peut être aussi bien hétéro, que yaoi ou yuri, c'est la relation humaine que je trouve belle, pas le sexe en soit :) Je réponds d'abord à la fic: exact pour Livaï, ça viendra doucement, quant à Eren j'aime cet effet bombe car tout simplement c'est ce qui lui colle à la peau, extérioriser coup par coup. A ce stade, il pouvait carrément lui décrocher la lune mais bon, rebâtir une prison c'est pas mal non plus XD haha, j'essayerais d'être plus régulier désormais car je vais écrire les chapitres en avance donc tu survivras (jespère !) Maintenant pour la psycho : j'ai 18 ans (un an d'avance) et je suis en L2. Plusieurs points à savoir ma belle, oublie pas que la psycho, c'est du cas par cas. Tu peux avoir des théories, de la globalité, des témoignages, n'empêche qu'il faut jamais oublier que chaque personne est différente. Dommage, tu as un chapitre d'avance car dans le prochain je compte traiter un peu de ça justement mais tu verras en temps et en heure. Si je peux te conseiller l'un des meilleurs auteurs et criminologue contemporain qui a beaucoup (BEAUCOUP) écrit c'est Philippe Bessoles, tu trouveras de quoi satisfaire ta curiosité et petit ps : c'est mon prof de psy clinique depuis deux ans ;);););) !_**

 ** _Guest : Petite question avant de commencer, si je marche Knorr au lieu de Guest, ça te vexera pas ? :P en effet, pour une fois c'est même surprenant de ta part ^^ j'ai eu une image tordue d'un Eren en train de jouer avec sa cuillère et ça m'a fait froid dans le dos XD ohh dieu merci, je ne suis pas le seul mec XD et mon "tous" de salutation n'est pas là pour rien *yihaaaa* j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, à très vite :)_**

 ** _Wasab-chan : Ah mais la physique c'est tellement pourri en même temps XD quelle idée de réviser ça ! merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche beaucoup puis ça fait toujours du bien à lire :) on est tous des sadiques avec ce pauvre Eren En effet, ça fait bizarre au début "ya-quoi ? quoi ? du manga gay ?! mais meeeec..." XD vive les potes ! le voici et j'espère qu'il te plaira !_**

 **Bye !**


	11. AnniNoël et gourmandise

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Quoi ?** _*relève la tête de ses pathologies*_ **comment ça on est déjà en 2016 ?**

 **Je comptais poster plus tôt mais j'ai préféré prendre le temps pour écrire à la place. Alors ceci est un chapitre spécial Noël qui, chronologiquement parlant, arrive après le retour de nos chouchous à la prison et l'adaptation à leur nouvel environnement mais je n'avais pas envie de compliquer le scénario alors c'est une sorte d'aparté :)**

 **Je ne réponds pas aux RàR/MP sur ce chapitre, préférant le garder pour l'officiel (** _qui sera très bientôt posté_ **) mais n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et j'y répondrais sur le prochain en même temps !**

 **Au plaisir et... Meilleurs vœux**

* * *

\- Chut putain vous allez le réveiller...

\- Oh ta gueule toi même alors !

\- Les mecs série...

\- Chut...

Livaï grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna, au moment où il ouvrit les yeux il entendit une explosion et des dizaines de paillettes et autre conneries de ce genre lui foncèrent sur le visage. Il s'éloigna par réflexe alors qu'il se faisait assaillir par tous les côtés. Eren grimpa à l'échelle, William aux barreaux de la tête de lit tandis qu'Auruo et Gunther l'empêchait de s'enfuir par devant. Les compères lui sautèrent dessus en l'étalant contre le matelas.

\- BON ANNI-NOEL

\- JOYEUX NOEL-ERSAIRE

\- Allez vous pendre, marmonna le King en s'étouffant contre sa couette.

Les rires fusèrent et -dieu merci- il fut libéré. Le brun se releva l'air furieux et tenta de se coiffer quant il fut attiré sur le côté. Sa tête fut tournée de force et William lui fit un énorme bisou baveux sur la joue.

\- Quel magnifique poutou mon vieux, ricana Auruo

\- T'aimerais le même hein mon cochon.

Ce fut la boutade qui enclencha une énième guerre entre les deux. Gunther rendit les armes et laissa la place au trafiquant de descendre, ce qu'il fit. Ils s'étreignirent brièvement.

\- Profite patron.

\- Merci mon vieux.

Finalement le brun se détourna pour laisser leur intimité aux deux colocataires.

\- Alors gamin, c'est toi qui a eu cette idée stupide ?

\- Je t'interdis d'insulter mon idée, elle est géniale. Tu as préféré quel goût : paillettes ou les petits ressorts ?

\- Je te hais Jaëger.

En même temps qu'il lâchait ces mots acerbes, Livaï attira le plus jeune à lui et le serra de sa puissante poigne.

\- J'adore quand tu me détestes de cette façon, mon amour...

Eren sentit les doigts du King pénétrer dans sa chair et il sourit malicieusement au creux de son cou avant de se détacher de lui.

 _oOo_

Le repas du midi était constitué d'haricots en fagots, de pomme dauphine et de bouchées à la reine pour plat principal, de petites bûchettes en dessert et chacun eut même droit à une tranche de foie gras.

Un long silence pesait dans le réfectoire. Les trois cents prisonniers regardaient leurs assiettes ébahis. Derrière le comptoir, les cuisinières et serveuses attendaient, perplexes. Soudain, un des plus vieux détenus se leva et se mit à applaudir. Un à un, les hommes se levèrent et saluèrent les travailleurs qui, soulagés, s'amusèrent à lancer en l'air leurs toques.

\- Oh sa mère que c'est bon !

\- J'avoue que ça pète.

\- Mangez moins vite les goinfres.

\- T'es pas normal patron, ça fait combien d'années qu'on a pas bouffé de foie gras hein ?

\- Depuis qu'on est ici donc au moins deux ans.

\- C'est trop c'est ce que je dis.

Eren écoutait silencieusement l'échange, n'osant, quant à lui, pas toucher à sa tranche ce que William ne tarda pas à remarquer.

\- Dis donc Eren, ne me dis pas que tu n'aimes pas ?

Par réflexe, le plus jeune posa sa main en protection sur sa tranche. Son regard s'attendrit et il murmura :

\- Si, j'adore ça mais je le garde pour la fin. Ça me rappelle ma mère.

Au fil des mois, le jeune adulte avait commencé à parler quelques fois de sa mère mais bien que le sujet reste extrêmement délicat, ses compagnons acceptaient toujours les remarques la concernant avec une étrange parcimonie et affection. Auruo lui piqua légèrement la main du bout de sa fourchette.

\- T'inquiète morveux, on te le piquera pas mais bouge toi de bouffer quand même sinon on ne tiendras pas longtemps.

Eren lui tira la langue et se remit à mâchonner, un sourire aux lèvres sous l'œil vigilant de son amant.

 _oOo_

 **[...]**

 **Au-delà de la violence !**

 **Au-delà de la démence !**

 **Malgré les bombes qui tombent,**

 **aux quatre coins du monde.**

 **Quand je m'endors contre ton corps,**

 **Alors je n'ai plus de doute,**

 **L'amour existe encore...**

Jake, un détenu, gratta la dernière note en faisant vibrer sa voix grave et rocailleuse quelques secondes. Les paumes de mains et les poings tapèrent les tables et les pieds le sol pour faire le plus de bruit possible. Nanaba qui était de garde ralluma les lumières de la place à l'Olivier redonnant au lieu de vie son apparence habituelle. Les autres gardiens qui avaient fait des rondes s'éloignèrent des bancs pour revenir à leur poste.

\- C'était trop bien clama Eren.

Habitués à ce que William soit toujours le premier à répondre personne ne le fit et c'est surpris qu'ils se tournèrent vers le blond.

\- Oh Will', ça va ?

\- Une chanson d'amour à faillit me faire chialer quoi...

Bug. Puis la petite bande éclata de rire. Auruo s'écroula sur les genoux de son compagnon de cellule qui rougissait de gêne. Livaï s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule. Son acolyte le regarda avec espoir et déchanta quand le King hocha la tête d'un air parfaitement sérieux et ironique dans la situation ce qui fit redoubler les rires.

\- Oh les mecs, c'est l'heure des papillotes !

Tels une tornade, les détenus foncèrent sur le pauvre Moblit qui arrivait les bras chargés de paquet et le dévalisèrent en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Eren se pencha vers Livaï.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue aux soixante-dix-septième Hunger Games.

Le brun éclata de rire et s'avança aux côtés de son compagnon pour réclamer son dû. Le chocolat fondit dans sa bouche et il gémit de bonheur, se délectant de voir son cadet écarquiller les yeux et rougir à l'entendre. Il se permit de s'en prendre une deuxième et la cacha dans la poche de sa chemise.

 _oOo_

Le soir au dîner, chacun eut le droit sur son plateau à un cadeau. Pour la plupart c'était une ou des enveloppes de la famille, des sous en plus et des bons de réception pour des cadeaux de la liste autorisée qu'on leur avait envoyé. Pour ceux qui n'avaient ni amis, ni famille à l'extérieur, le directeur avait fait acheter un porte clé, un stylo encre métallisé et une boite de chocolats au lait par tête.

Eren s'assit à la table des Titans comme d'habitude et se jeta sur son papier cadeau, découvrant les différents présents fait par la prison. William eut le droit à un bon de réception noirci de nom de choses à récupérer, Auruo reçu des lettres et un bon, Livaï des lettres et Gunther eut un bon et des lettres dont une à l'enveloppe crème qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouverte. Intrigué il la prit en premier et rougit en voyant que la destinatrice était Petra. Il serra sa poche et cacha son présent avant que les autres ne le remarquent.

Après le souper qui avait duré jusqu'en milieu de soirée, Gunther fit un détour et monta directement les escaliers jusqu'au dernier étage. Il avança jusqu'à la porte de l'infirmerie mais hésita quand il entendit du bruit derrière. Petra était-elle là ? Le soir de Noël ? Non, il devait avoir rêvé. Il allait juste poser son cadeau sur son bureau et partir. Le trentenaire ouvrit la porte et se figea. Petra était bien là. Debout devant son bureau, habillée d'un jean et d'un pull, elle s'était reculée pour ajuster son bonnet de noël sur sa chevelure rousse. Surprise, elle se retourna et sourit à pleines dents en reconnaissant l'homme.

\- Gunther, joyeux noël !

\- Jo... Joyeux Noël, Petra. Heu... je voulais poser ça sur ton bureau et, enfin... je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici pour un réveillon.

\- Personne ne m'attend dehors, répondit la jeune femme en regardant le petit paquet, intriguée.

Gêné, le trafiquant lui tendit et se dandina sur place tandis qu'elle l'examinait en caressant le papier du bout des doigts pour tenter d'en deviner la forme. Le trafiquant, malgré sa volonté, senti son sexe se durcir. Finalement, la rousse déchira la couverture et découvrit son présent. C'était une boite en carton blanc, faite à la main, doucement, elle souleva le couvercle et le laissa tomber sous la surprise.

\- Oh mon dieu, Gunther !

\- Ça te plait ?

Elle était sans voix. Le collier était simple mais son pendentif en forme d'arabesque était constitué d'or blanc et de saphir. Petra le détacha et tourna le dos au brun en lui tendant les deux extrémités. Il boucla la chaîne, regardant la femme à travers le miroir qui leur faisait face.

\- Tu es complètement fou.

\- Fou de toi oui...

Un frisson la parcourut et elle se retourna vivement, le visage baissé.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre à cela et encore moins de partager mes sentiments mais c'est ainsi, je suis fou amoureux de toi et je ne passe plus une nuit sans penser à l'éclat de tes yeux, la senteur de ta peau, la souplesse de tes cheveux.. Je...

\- Je t'aime aussi...

Le trentenaire se tut et se noya dans le vert prairie de Petra qui avait relevé la tête. Ils se rapprochèrent lentement et s'embrassèrent, du bout des lèvres tout d'abord puis plus profondément. Les amants reculèrent jusqu'au bureau. L'infirmière prit les devants et fit basculer le trafiquant sous son corps, le chevauchant.

\- Oh bordel...

Gunther avait le souffle court, la poitrine sur le point d'exploser d'émotions face à la position.

\- Petra, ça fait des années que je n'ai pas...

\- Chut. Laisse moi te guider.

\- Oh... Ah...

Le brun passa un bras sur ses yeux, tremblotant légèrement tandis que la jolie rousse déboutonnait sa ceinture, parsemant son torse de baiser par dessus la chemise. Elle caressa la hampe tendue du bout de l'index avant de la sortir du boxer et de la prendre en pleine bouche.

 _oOo_

\- Livaï...

Eren retomba sur le matelas, le souffle court, le corps trempé par la sueur.

\- Bordel Eren, c'était bon... Putain de bon.

Le King se laissa tomber sur le dos, pas en meilleur état, fixant les barreaux de la couchette du haut, initialement sienne.

\- Ne me refais jamais un coup pareil, gamin...

\- Hé, c'est moi qui me la suis prise dans le cul que je sache.

Le brun ricana et secoua la tête.

\- Mon amour...

Le coeur d'Eren menaça de s'expulser de sa poitrine.

\- C'était la première fois que tu m'appelais comme ça ou du moins d'une manière aussi intime.

\- Ça ne t'a pas plu ?

\- Avec ce que je viens de t'envoyer tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas aimé ? J'ai une trique d'enfer depuis ce matin.

Si le trentenaire continuait ainsi, le plus jeune allait mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Ce n'était pas possible d'aimer quelqu'un comme ça. Livaï qui le regardait s'en retourna à sa contemplation de matelas.

\- J'aime te détester de cette façon...

Eren sentit que le King voulait aller plus loin mais il se contenta de refermer la bouche. Peu importe, il savait que ce genre de minauderies n'étaient pas son style. Néanmoins... Dans un geste vif, le châtain se glissa sur le corps de son amant et lui écarta les cuisses. Livaï allait répliquer mais sa langue fut happée par celle de son cadet. Un ballet enflammé s'ensuivit et il ne sentit pas le doigt lui pénétrer l'anus avant qu'il ne bouge.

\- Woh, Eren.

\- Oui mon amour ?

 _Boum_. Le brun serra les paupières.

\- Tu ne joues pas à la loyale.

\- Pourquoi donc mon coeur ? Je ne fais que te montrer mes sentiments.

\- Tu, ah... saleté.

Eren rit doucement contre sa clavicule qu'il lécha du bout de la langue, ajoutant un deuxième doigt...

* * *

 **Héhé !**

 **C'est pas parce que c'est Noël que vous allez tout avoir maintenant :P je garde le meilleur pour l'histoire originale ;) _*se fait lyncher*_**

 **Bref, des avis ? :)**

 **Bye !**


	12. Au goût de citron

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Heureux de vous retrouver, pour certains en rentrée, d'autres en partiels et d'autres encore dans la dernière semaine de révisions. Peu importe la situation : courage, les vacances sont bientôt :P**

 **Je reprécise au cas où mais ce chapitre se passe avant le précédent (** _n°11_ **) qui était spécial Noël. On reprend donc la trame scénaristique habituelle et profitez du calme, les choses vont bientôt bouger de nouveau :D**

 **RàR en fin de chapitre,**

 **bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- [...] Nous sommes donc ici pour avancer, non pas moi en vous dirigeant mais ensemble. Faites en sorte de porter respect et considération au personnel de cette prison et j'en ferais de même à votre égard. Ce sera tout messieurs.

Dans l'assemblée des seuls trois cents prisonniers qui avaient été retenus par les tests psychologiques et/ou longueur des peines, c'était un sentiment d'étrangeté qui grandissait. Un directeur de prison qui ne voulait pas d'une dictature à son échelle en l'exerçant sur des êtres en cage, c'était une première dans les grandes prisons du calibre de Shinganshina Gunther se pencha vers Livaï.

\- T'en penses quoi patron ?

\- Je dirais que c'est l'heure d'avoir un entretien avec notre cher nouveau dirlo.

Le King s'avança lentement à travers son groupe, le regard froid et fixant l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants qui montait les escaliers le menant à son étage. Il passa devant Eren sans un mot, lui provoquant un frisson dans le dos. Lorsque le trafiquant fut éloigné, le cadet se tourna vers les compères.

\- C'est moi où il faisait froid dans le dos ?

\- Haha, on voit que tu ne l'as pas connu à l'extérieur Eren, lança William en s'asseyant dans la fausse herbe (plutôt douce pour du synthétique).

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ici c'est un agneau, et encore que parfois c'est à se demander, expliqua Auruo, mais dehors, avec le trafic qu'il contrôlait d'une main de fer, personne ne s'amusait à le titiller.

\- Constate par toi-même, ton jugement de Livaï est différent maintenant qu'au début, non ?

Eren réfléchit quelques instants et se remémora leur première rencontre... Ouais, bah c'était mieux maintenant. Et c'était aussi vrai que sa vision du brun avait été modifiée au cours du temps passé ensemble. Avant qu'il ne tue son père et perde tout, Ackerman était un nom tabou, les médias n'en parlaient presque pas mais le bouche à oreille et les réseaux sociaux faisaient suffisamment leur oeuvre pour entretenir cette crainte permanente.

\- Ouais, tu as raison Gunther.

\- Cette aura menaçante qui l'enveloppe, avant elle était permanente. Je crois qu'il n'y a qu'Hanji qui n'y a jamais été sensible.

\- Cette meuf est une dégénérée, ça compte pas mec.

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

\- Tu as certainement raison. Il n'empêche que quand Livaï est comme ça, c'est qu'il est soit prêt à combattre, soit à défendre ses biens.

\- Comme un lion, murmura Eren.

\- Exactement !

 _oOo_

\- Mr. Ackerman, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- J'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous, Monsieur.

\- Essayez vous donc.

Le trafiquant s'exécuta, posant sa cheville contre son genou opposé et étendit ses bras contre les accoudoirs.

\- Vous n'avez rien perdu de votre prestance à ce que je vois.

\- Merci.

Il y eut un blanc, puis le directeur soupira.

\- Je ne suis pas Hendrix Livaï, et encore moins votre ennemi.

Le brun garda la même expression faciale mais détendit un peu ses muscles.

\- Je me doute que vous êtes ici pour gardez vos privilèges que vous aviez obtenu et je ne compte pas vous barrer la route. Je sais qu'elle menace représente votre réseau à l'extérieur. Pour tout vous dire, rien ne me retient dehors, je n'ai ni femme, ni enfant mais ce que je souhaite c'est une bonne entente entre les détenus mais aussi entre eux et moi.

\- Si je comprends bien, vous nous laissez profiter de nos avantages comme avant... sans aucune contrepartie ?

\- Il y en a bien une, si.

Le King ricana et se pencha en avant sur le bureau.

\- Je vous écoute...

 _oOo_

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux rien nous direuuuuh ? pleurnicha William

Livaï soupira et se contenta de l'ignorer, le bras reposant sur la tête de lit d'Eren. Pour leur premier soir, ils s'étaient regroupés dans la cellule centrale.

\- Si c'est à cause de moi, je peux vous laisser.

Tous se tournèrent vers Eren qui rougit et serra son pantalon entre ses doigts.

\- Si c'est pour dire de la merde, autant ne pas parler, gamin.

Le châtain grogna encore plus rouge, tandis que Gunther râlait du ton sec du brun.

\- Vous me faites chier les gars. Vous n'avez donc plus confiance en moi ?

A nouveau, le silence se fit. Livaï se releva et s'adossa au mur opposé, l'air las.

\- Quand je pourrais vous en parler, je le ferais. Je l'ai toujours fait et je continuerais à le faire. Ok ?

\- Ouais patron... 'scuse nous, marmonna William.

La sonnerie du couvre-feu retentit les tirant tous de leurs pensées respectives.

\- Au pieu les sales gosses, il est hors de question que je dorme avec vous tous dans mes pattes, une fois dans ma vie mais pas deux.

Au moins, cela eut l'effet de tous les faire rire et le malaise se dissipa aussi vite qu'il vint. Les trafiquants saluèrent leur boss et Eren, se séparant pour leurs cellules respectives. Le noir tomba et les portes furent fermées par le système automatique.

\- Je pensais que tu m'aurais viré chez Gunther maintenant qu'Erd n'est plus là.

\- Je me serais fait chier sans mon souffre-douleur préféré, murmura le brun en se rapprochant.

\- Hum, vraiment, et si les situations s'inversaient ?

\- Comment ça ?

Sans prévenir, Eren agrippa Livaï par les hanches et le jeta contre son matelas. Le trafiquant atterrit, surpris mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir que son cadet le chevauchait et lui volait déjà les lèvres avec passion.

\- Bordel Eren, arriva-t-il à souffler entre deux baisers. J'ai envie de toi.

Le dénommé gémit de bonheur et arracha son tee-shirt de ses épaules avant de réitérer le geste sur son amant. Il se leva et retira son pantalon, laissant entrevoir son érection tendue dans son boxer au trafiquant qui le dévorait du regard. Le King en profita pour reprendre le dessus et sauta sur son cadet, l'emprisonnant dans son étreinte. Eren s'abandonna complètement contre le corps à demi-nu du plus vieux. Excité, il passa ses mains sur la braguette du pantalon mais Livaï lui emprisonna le poignet, le forçant à reculer. Lentement, il balança ses hanches de gauche à droite dans une sensualité étonnante et fit choir son pantalon à terre, invitant silencieusement le châtain à le rejoindre. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, entremêlés. Le jeune frissonna de plaisir quand les mains de son aîné caressèrent ses cuisses dénudées. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de si bon, être là, soumis aux mains expertes de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Livaï releva la tête vers Eren quand il vit que celui-ci se perdait dans ses pensées. Amusé, il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure et se rapprocha du torse de son amant avant de pincer une des deux boules de chaire rosée entre ses dents. Un souffle surpris lui caressa le visage, s'évanouissant sur son épaule ce qui eut le mérite de le griser encore plus. Dans un geste vif et précis, il retira le caleçon du châtain et entama un lent mouvement de vas-et-viens sur son pénis.

Eren se courba avec violence tant la sensation était bonne, les doigts de son aîné le pressait avec plus ou moins de force lui arrachant des gémissements plus ou moins étouffé. C'était bon, mais il voulait plus. Se redressant sur ses coudes, il intercepta le regard gris acier qui lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Rougissant, il détourna les yeux quelques secondes avant de se mordre la lèvre avec violence et de marmonner doucement ce qu'il souhaitait. Soulagé de l'avoir fait, il se tourna vers son tortionnaire qui le regardait, impassible, semblant attendre sa requête. Le salaud ! il allait tout faire pour le torturer tant qu'il pouvait. Prenant une longue inspiration, il tenta d'ignorer la main qui s'était faite de plus en plus pressante et énonça d'une voix claire son envie.

Le King se mit enfin à sourire et hocha la tête avant de le forcer à se rallonger. Il descendit lentement vers l'entrejambe, parsemant le corps de baisers, de petites morsures et de suçons sous les gémissements de plus en plus rauques de son amant, quand une meilleure idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur, et, sans un mot, tourna le dos à Eren, passa une de ses jambes au-dessus de lui et accrocha son regard, totalement désemparé.

Le parricide était perdu, il voulait qu'il lui fasse une fellation, mais au lieu de ça, le trafiquant lui présentait ses fesses. Il chercha une explication dans les pupilles acier du plus âgé, toujours souriant qui rompu le contact visuel pour prendre son érection en bouche. Un râle sortit de la gorge de l'adolescent malgré lui, qui laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller. Soudainement, il comprit les désirs de son tortionnaire, ça lui semblait évident. Mon dieu, que c'était cochon. Un petit sourire lui fendit le visage quand il passa timidement les mains sur les fesses de son amant et prit maladroitement son sexe en bouche. Ses gémissements, provoqués par la langue joueuse et avide du brun sur son pénis, s'échouaient contre le sien qui se gonflait de plus en plus dans sa bouche, pourtant grande. Dans un mouvement plus violent il la ressentit jusque dans l'entrée de sa gorge ce qui faillit l'étouffer. Par chance, le plus âgé choisit ce moment-là pour se retirer.

Sans attendre plus, Livaï présenta deux doigts à son cadet qui, malgré son souffle court, les suça avidement. Il pénétra un doigt qu'il fit rapidement suivre du deuxième. Eren, peu troublé par la douleur de cette première pénétration perçu le plaisir quand les mouvements en ciseaux lui firent s'écarter les chaires. Doucement, le King se positionna au-dessus et passa une main sur la joue du châtain qui la tint entre ses doigts et se redressa. En équilibre sur son bras droit, il embrassa une dernière fois le trentenaire qui attendait patiemment qu'il soit prêt. Il aperçut l'autorisation dans son regard et voulut le pousser contre le lit mais le jeune adulte refusa. Front contre front, les yeux fermés, le souffle court et les mains liées, le plus âgé pénétra doucement l'antre de son cadet qui poussa un long gémissement plaintif. Quelques minutes passèrent où il s'habitua à la présence de l'intrusion avant de souffler au trafiquant que c'était bon. Ce dernier commença de lents vas-et-viens, le temps de faire oublier la douleur à Eren pour qu'il n'y ait plus que du plaisir. Cela arrivera rapidement et le châtain le supplia d'aller plus vite, plus fort.

En réponse à ses désirs, Eren fut plaqué contre le matelas, les jambes relevées de chaque côté des hanches du trafiquant qui passa ses mains sous ses fesses pour les relever avant de reprendre ses coups de reins. La sensation était totalement différente et il se mit à gémir, ayant du mal à reprendre sa respiration entre deux claques contre ses fesses. Soudain, un plaisir puissant lui parcouru les fesses, sillonnant sa colonne vertébrale pour venir transpercer son cœur, il étouffa son cri dans le coussin.

Le trentenaire sourit, il avait trouvé son point sensible. Il buta dessus une bonne dizaine de fois, faisant courber son amant de plus en plus, à tel point qu'il ne voyait plus que son buste avec ses deux bouts de chaire provocateurs. Il voulut se pencher pour les lécher quand le corps d'Eren se redressa d'un coup et qu'il le percuta avec violence. Un peu déstabilisé par cette nouvelle position, il fit glisser ses jambes sous ses fesses de sorte d'être à genoux et puisa sur ses réserves d'énergie pour porter son poids. Accompagnant son corps qui se soulevait, il le pénétra avec acharnement, butant toujours plus fort sur le point sensible du plus jeune qui était déjà monté au septième ciel.

La tête renversée en arrière, les bras tremblants se tenant tant bien que mal à la nuque de son partenaire et des gémissements de plaisirs de plus en plus rauque, il sentit qu'il était sur le point d'éjaculer. Il voulut le faire comprendre mais Livaï se pencha sur son protégé et dans un geste tendre, en contraste avec l'ardeur de leur plaisir, il baisa sa poitrine, au niveau du cœur. Eren écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et se vida, éjaculant sur son ventre et celui du plus âgé qu'il sentit venir à son tour, en lui. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes dans cette position avant de s'écrouler contre le matelas.

Sans prendre le temps ni la peine de se nettoyer ou de se couvrir, ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Amoureusement. Ensemble.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre. Le lemon tant attendu !**

 **Certaines s'inquiétaient de voir ce que donnerait un lemon yaoi écrit par un mec, à vous de me dire si je ne me suis pas loupé ^^**

 **Place aux RàR, merci encore et toujours indéfiniment d'être aussi nombreux à me suivre et à partager vos avis !**

 _ **Himuko : Mieux vaut tard que jamais n'est-ce pas ? :D Bah on parle d'Eren ! La fougue dans toute sa splendeur hein ! Je suis content si j'ai réussi à faire passer les émotions, surtout pour Erd :) je te réponds après le post du ch. pour le mp (tu te doutes que comme beaucoup mes vacances ont été bien remplies..) bisous et à très vite j'espère !**_

 ** _Sana Ackerman : [Chapitre 10 & 11] Merci pour avoir posté ton avis après ces chapitres, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu et te plaira, bye :)_**

 ** _Helena Ackerman : Merci pour l'évaluation de la condition quant à la douleur de celle-ci naaan, ça a permit une scène marrante donc bon ^^_**

 ** _Alycia panther : Héhé, j'espère que la suite de leurs retrouvailles t'aura autant plu :P_**

 ** _Nala firenight : Hahaha tu m'as fait mourir de rire dès le début de ta review x') Tu ne tiens pas à ta vie pour faire ce genre de chose à notre King de la drogue O.ô... ! Content que l'idée carcérale plaise toujours autant ! Si tu as aimé le Lime, j'espère que le lemon t'aura autant plu (ou tout du moins que je l'ai réussi) Je te laisse l'oscar mais je veux bien la médaille en chocolat histoire de bien m'achever après les fêtes ! et j'adore quand vous vous lâchez (cette phrase n'a aucune connotation perverse _)_**

 ** _Audrey Tarakai : Haaaaha ^^ la voici et j'espère que tu auras pris plaisir à la lire ! [Chapitre 11 : tu m'as fait trop rire avec la danse de la joie n'empêche !]_**

 ** _Mr. Scrapoute : Wouah, recevoir un tel commentaire est véritablement un pur plaisir, puis woah woah carrément créer un compte c'est adorable aussi ^^ Hahaha, tu m'as fait penser à l'idée de la petite rétrospective qu'il y a dans le chapitre du coup avec ta réflexion ! Je suis sacrément satisfait pour moi même et surtout pour vous d'arriver à vous faire passer autant d'émotions *but atteint T_T* à très vite j'espère !_**

 ** _LayOfHealing : Je vais finir par appeler les Ghost Buster quand tu me postes une review, revenante :P merci pour ce magnifique compliment ! Je comprends que l'Univers puisse lasser mais j'aime tellement les personnages pour le moment que j'adore les exploiter dans diverses situations puis la violence du manga originel permet le genre de FF dans ce style sans que ça paraisse poussé ou exagéré alors c'est parfait ! Quoi mais genre ! je me fais agresser à cause de mon âge ;'( t'as quel âge mémé ? *court se planquer*. Tu sais que des fois tu me fais vraiment peur ? XD mais j'adore ta façon de commenter et d'exprimer, continue ! [Chapitre 11 : haha mon dieu, que d'effervescence ! J'aime pas qu'on touche à Petra, c'est ma pitchoune, je l'aime trop et je l'aime encore plus avec Gunther *-* et je suis totalement d'accord, malheureusement je me vois mal placer du kawai dans cet univers. Trop de gentillesse pour les chocolat, bizoux !]_**

 ** _alixlouise : Héhé, mais merci beaucoup :-[ [Chapitre 11 : voici la suite et j'espère que la partie tant attendue t'aura plu ;)]_**

 ** _Arya39 : N'est-ce pas ? Toute façon sa santé ne va pas bien xD ouais non, ça aurait été méchant de faire ça et inintéressant en plus. Ouais ça pourrait y ressembler mais c'est bien une prison, cool je te l'accorde ! Merci bcp :D c'était le but recherché ! [Chapitre 11 : mwahahaha, y'en a un qui va passer une bonne nuit c'est ça hein ? ;) hop.. bien vu, j'avais même pas fait gaffe à la relecture, merci bien. Trop d'émotions en toi mais c'est parfait, c'est mieux ainsi !] J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu, bye :)_**

 ** _Fanamangas1 : J'espère que cette suite t'aura plu et à toi aussi :D_**

 ** _Alpabidooon : Héhé, content que ça te plaise, j'espère que ce chapitre en fera partie aussi !_**

 ** _Lilua27 : La voici et j'espère qu'elle t'aura plu :) merci bcp !_**

 ** _Guest-Knorr : Voilà ce que je voulais marquer x') pour rouler une pelle à la cuillère, c'était flippant en soi ! Et oui ils ont pratiqués le coït XD (... Sheldon, sort de ce corps...) je ne pouvais pas tout donner en un seul chapitre, ça n'aurait pas été drôle *niakniak* mais j'espère que ça t'aura plu et que le p'tit cube n'aura pas totalement fondu !_**

 ** _NeverlandFiction : Yosh *fait le salut* je n'utilise aucun moyen illicite si ce n'est une dose de café considérable pour écrire tard le soir après les cours xD Merci beaucoup, vraiment pour tous ces compliments, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir! Note que j'adore autant ton nom, que ta photo *bave* que ta façon d'avoir écrit cette review !_**

 ** _Levicchi Ackerman : Après toutes les catastrophes qu'ils ont eu, un peu d'humanité et de bien être ça ne fait pas de mal x) niak,niak ! j'espère juste que le chapitre aura été à la hauteur des attentes ^^' Mmh... franchement, faut être badass pour arriver à faire ce que Livaï a fait *respect* Normalement ils devraient en avoir, ce prof est vraiment calé sur le sujet et puis il est génial et surtout, il est resté extrêmement humain et c'est ça qui le rend formidable. Perso je commence l'intro à la crimino à partir de la rentrée de janvier, je te ferais part de mes premières impressions quant à la théorie exposée ;)_**

 ** _Des avis après ce chapitre et lemon ?_**

 ** _Bye ! :D_**


	13. De l'Olivier aux Enfers

**Salut à toutes / tous !**

 **Je viens de passer ma soirée à fracasser les touches de mon ordinateur pour vous pondre mon plus long chapitre et pour calmer le stress des partiels imminents (c-à-d demain matin !) souhaitez moi bonne chance ^o^**

 **Donc voilà le dernier chapitre pour le moment, je verrais comment je m'avance pour les suivants mais je vous dis à très bientôt, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !**

 **RàR en fin de chapitre**

* * *

 _La grande nouveauté de Shinganshina, c'était la Maison d'Arrêt. Les petites frappes ou "kaïds" (ainsi nommés par les grosses peines) étaient ceux qui n'avaient pas encore été jugés ou que leur peine s'estimait inférieure à deux ans. Son originalité se trouvait dans le fait que la Direction avait coïncidé cette MA avec "Shinga, la Maison Centrale" qui elle, n'accueillait que les peines supérieures à vingt-cinq ans. Autant dire que ceux qui arrivaient dans cet endroit n'était pas promis à des jours heureux et pleins de liberté._

 _Au cours de ma détention à Rose (qui était elle aussi une MA) j'ai pu constater à quel point les kaïds portaient bien leur noms. Jamais froid aux yeux, toujours prêts à se battre et surtout à profiter du trafic. Il n'y avait pas plus sauvage savane qu'un Maison d'Arrêt. Enfin... je m'en fichais bien vu que ma place était déjà gravée pour les cinquante prochaines années à venir entre les murs de ma cellule._

 _On a découvert tout ça le lendemain de notre retour, lors de la ballade quotidienne. Tout d'abord la Cour, elle avait été réaménagée mais surtout, scindée en deux par un immense grillage. J'ai vu ces têtes, toutes plus étranges et inconnues les unes que les autres de l'autre côté et c'est le brun, qui a éclairé notre lanterne. Lors de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le dirlo, celui-ci lui en avait fait part. On avait qu'à faire avec. De toute façon, rien ne semblait pouvoir ébranler notre paisible tranquillité. Rien..._

oOo

\- Eren, quel plaisir ! Bonne année !

\- Armin ! Comment vas-tu ? De même !

\- Très bien, je suis content que tu sois revenu me voir même après les événements de la dernière fois.

\- Oh tu sais, cette Révolution ça a été un mal pour un bien, maintenant, on a plutôt la belle vie.

\- C'est sûr que ça change. A ce propos, je voulais te dire que durant les quelques mois où la prison a été fermée, j'ai eu le temps de te trouver un professeur pour tes études supérieures.

\- Ah oui ? S'extasia le châtain

\- Il s'appelle Dita Ness et il travaille à l'Université de la Capitale mais il a accepté ma demande sous rémunération de la Direction bien entendu.

\- Quand est-ce que je commence ?

\- Ton enthousiasme est plaisant à voir. Tes cours devraient commencer la semaine prochaine en fonction de quatre heures hebdomadaires plus quatre heures supplémentaires avec moi pour ce qui touche les révisions, les tests, les lectures d'usage et ainsi de suite.

\- C'est cool de pouvoir passer du temps avec toi quand même.

Le blond rougit et sourit silencieusement. L'excitation du châtain était vraiment communicative d'autant plus que, maintenant que l'effectif était grandement réduit, son temps en ces lieux serait moins conséquent mais il appréciait déjà la présence d'Eren dans sa salle. Ils restèrent encore un moment ainsi à discuter, le parricide les pieds sur la table et son référent debout, appuyé contre le bureau. Lorsque quelques vieux arrivèrent pour prendre leçon, les deux jeunes adultes se saluèrent et Eren se dirigea tranquillement vers la salle de sport. Maintenant que Salles de repos et d'activités étaient réunies dans le même secteur, l'endroit était plus vivant et bien moins sinistres. De loin, le châtain regarda le couloir qui le menait vers la place centrale et où se trouvait avant le secteur des détenus les plus dangereux, maintenant remplacé par un mur crème. Il ne put retenir un sourire.

Dans la salle de sport, les odeurs de testostérone et de transpirations envahissaient l'air agissant sur l'esprit du jeune comme un choc électrique. Il rejoint les trafiquants et s'installa sur un tapis qu'il programma un peu au hasard avant de se mettre à courir.

\- Motivé gamin ?

Livaï courait à côté de lui, le tee-shirt trempé par la sueur, un short rouge flamboyant aux jambes.

\- Où tu as eu ça ?

\- Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas sorti ces affaires, j'en ai des plus grandes pour la prochaine fois pour toi d'ici à ce que tu te les achètes.

\- Merci bien.

Durant plus d'une demi-heure, le jeune homme courut, il tenta d'aller le plus loin possible, lui qui n'avait pas fait de sport depuis des mois. Vaincu par un point de côté il arrêta sa course et s'effondra sur un banc, le souffle court. Son compagnon de cellule le rejoint et s'épongea la sueur silencieusement.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien en course.

\- Je n'ai plus mon endurance d'avant.

\- C'est normal mais remets toi régulièrement à l'entraînement et tu l'auras vite retrouvée.

\- Ouais, t'as raison.

Il coupa la conversation pour boire de grandes gorgées d'eau dans la bouteille que lui tendait son amant, profitant de la chaleur de son genou contre le sien.

oOo

\- Putain...

\- Hé ouais...

Les Titans étaient réunis autour d'un banc en dessous de l'olivier et apprenaient la nouvelle que William était allé récupérer aux portes du bureau des gardiens.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ?

\- Cent pour cent patron, mot pour mot elle a dit "ce soir, il veut que l'on tente le réfectoire en commun, on placerait les détenus de la MA par l'entrée Est"

\- Ils ne se rendent pas compte que, si leur expérience est un succès c'est grâce à ce putain de grillage, marmonna Auruo

\- Et encore, pittoresque leur grillage. S'ils se décidaient à foncer dessus, ils n'en ferait qu'une bouchée, commenta Gunther.

\- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre une demi-heure et nous en aurons le coeur net soupira le King.

Les trente minutes écoulées, les détenus se dirigèrent vers le réfectoire. Celui-ci aussi avait subi quelques aménagements. Moins grand, les bancs avaient été remplacés par des chaises et l'ambiance faisait plus chaude, bien moins austère. Mais ce soir, c'était différent. Des tables étaient déjà occupés par les détenus de la MA qui avaient cessé leur repas pour regarder les Grosses Peines débarquaient.

Le silence était roi et seuls les auras semblaient s'affrontaient. Certains des anciens semblaient même arborer une fierté condescendante à faire partie de cette étrange élite qu'ils représentaient.

\- C'est écrasant... murmura Eren en s'asseyant avec ses compagnons.

Personne ne lui répondit et le bruits des couverts et de la nourriture mastiquée devinrent la seule musique de la pièce.

Soudain, des voix éclatèrent.

\- Alors c'est ça, les fameuses Grosses Peines ?

Un des kaïds s'était avancé jusqu'aux tables des anciens et avait posé ses deux paumes à plat sur celle d'Ayish et José.

\- Des larves muettes juste bonnes à bouffer leur merde ?

\- Levi, pourquoi les gardes ne disent rien ? chuchota Eren

\- Va savoir, ils ont dû recevoir des ordres.

\- Vous faites la une des journaux pour ressembler à... ça ?

Ayish qui devait bien avoir passé la soixantaine se leva en dégageant le bras du plus jeune de sur sa table.

\- Ecoute moi bien minot, quand tu auras vingt ans derrière toi et encore quarante à tirer crois moi que tu t'en foutras de comment les nouveaux te perçoivent.

\- T'as osé faire quoi là, le vieux ?

Le coup partit aussitôt. Mais le kaïd ne laissa pas son aîné retomber de son premier poing, il l'agrippa par le col et lui balança un coup de boule...

\- Les petites frappes dans ton genre j'en ai vu d'autres, sale merde alors mesure toi à quelqu'un de ton niveau.

Eren s'était levé et précipité sur les deux hommes aussitôt avait-il vu le vieux s'écrouler. Sa main dégagea le front transpirant du kaïd hors de portée.

\- Et t'es qui toi, merdeux ?

\- Ici on m'appelle le parricide.

Son adversaire cligna des yeux quelques secondes, l'air perdu, faisant ricaner le châtain.

\- Quoi, t'es tellement débile que tu sais même pas ce qu'un pauvre mot veut dire ? Parricide désigne celui qui a tué son père et s'écope d'une peine de cinquante piges à perpet.

\- Arrête de me faire la leçon, enfoiré.

Pendant un instant, le jeune adulte bénit ses mois à Rose où il avait su se forger les réflexes nécessaires à la bagarre car il esquiva la droite sans difficulté et parvint à rétorquer. Soudain, il fut agrippé et tiré en arrière par Moblit qui secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour lui dire de se calmer. Eren fronça les sourcils puis examina la situation alentour. Les Titans étaient déjà à ses côtés, les deux côtés relevés à se fixer comme des chiens de faience.

\- Quelle ambiance de merde, jura le châtain.

\- Chez le directeur, de suite soupira le gardien.

\- Je te ferais la peau parricide, j'te jure que j'te niquerais.

Le désigné rit à gorge déployée.

\- Ouais, on se reverra quand t'auras les couilles de tuer un gars, mon pote.

oOo

\- Avez vous perdu l'esprit ?

\- C'est lui qui a commencé.

\- Épargnez moi ces phrases tout justes bonnes à convaincre une CPE de collège. Vous êtes dans cette prison, Mr. Jaëger, car on vous a sélectionné. Vous pouvez toujours rejoindre vos anciens camarades si cela vous sied mieux, je pense qu'ils feront bien une exception malgré la longueur de votre peine.

\- Ça ira...

\- Je préfère ce genre de discours.

\- Mais je trouve quand même dégueulasse que ce soit moi qui soit ici à me faire remonter les bretelles à la place de ce petit con qui s'en ait pris à Ayish sans raison.

Le directeur soupira longuement.

\- Mr. Jaëger, vous en avez pour cinquante ans, vous allez passer votre vie dans une prison, y vieillir et peut-être y mourir et je pense que, vu votre regard, vous vous êtes fait une raison.

\- Plus ou moins, disons qu'on vit avec, c'est encore récent.

\- Et je le conçois, mais pas eux. Ils en ont pour quoi ? Trois mois, deux ans maximum. Leur vie se met en stand-by pendant ce temps et, bien qu'ils soient les seuls responsables de leur situation, ils cherchent un coupable.

\- Car évidemment ce n'est pas eux.

\- Vous comprenez vite. Si je vous parle à vous c'est que je sais que mes paroles seront entendues. Je tiens à la réussite de ce projet, pour la réinsertion sociale des Grosses Peines mais aussi dans l'espoir que ces détenus prennent conscience de ce qui peut les attendre. On peut vivre en cohésion dans une prison, Mr. Jaëger.

\- D'accord, je comprends. Je ferais en sorte de ne plus m'échauffer aussi rapidement mais faites quelque chose de leur côté.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, tout sera réglé.

Eren ressortit du bureau un peu perdu, ne sachant pas s'il devait être en colère ou non. Il décida que ce n'était pas le cas et se contenta de rejoindre Livaï qui l'attendait au bout du couloir sans oublier de saluer les deux gardes toujours postés devant le bureau principal.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Je me suis fait sermonner mais je crois que ça avait pour but de me et nous faire comprendre qu'il tient vraiment à la réussite de cette expérience de mélanger grosses et petites dans des lieux communs.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Pourquoi pas, c'est un point de vue qui se défend tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, disons que je connais mieux ce type de mec que n'importe qui et que j'ai bien peur que son espoir de réussite ne soit que trop vacillant.

\- Nous verrons bien, en tout cas, la prochaine fois, rien ne viendra de moi.

Livaï hocha la tête en silence, perdu dans ses pensées.

oOo

 _UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU ! UN NOUVEAU !_

Les hurlements provenaient du côté de la Maison d'Arrêt où un véhicule avait dû déposé un nouveau détenu dans la matinée. Ce dernier entamait sa première sortie et faisait face au rituel effrayant d'être mis sous les projecteurs aux yeux de tous. Eren et William qui avaient décider de marcher un peu tout en discutant se précipitèrent vers le grillage de séparation (autrement appelé "le Mur"). La foule qui s'était formée se dispersait petit à petit laissant la possibilité aux Anciens d'apercevoir le nouveau.

\- Oh merde ! Jura William

\- Quoi ? Tu le connais.

\- Oh putain de merde merde merde ! MIKE !

Eren se couvrit l'oreille surprit mais le cri porta assez loin pour que l'homme, les cheveux blonds, se dirigent vers eux. Il passa ses doigts à travers le grillage.

\- Putain vieux, on est dans la merde.

\- Mike.

Une main se posa sur l'épaule d'Eren et l'écarta brusquement, surprit il ne fit néanmoins pas de remarques face au visage défiguré par l'inquiétude de son amant qui passa aussi ses doigts et serra ceux de son ami.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- T'inquiète pas de ce côté là, j'en ai vu d'autres mais Livaï, on est dans la merde.

\- Dis moi tout.

\- Il y a ces deux frères Albanais, ils se font appeler les Reptiles. Ils sont arrivés avec leur trafic, au début on les a bousillé. Mais même à Hanji et moi on est pas toi. Ils ont retournés de plus en plus de monde contre nous, les gangs se reforment et c'est la guerre des territoires de partout dans la Capitale. Je me suis retrouvé là, piégé comme un rat par ces serpents.

\- Bordel... et la folle ?

\- Ça va pour le moment mais elle ne va pas tarder à se faire choper, le réseau va disparaître Livaï et tout ce que tu as construit va être détruit.

Autour des deux amis, les trafiquants s'étaient regroupés et tous tremblaient d'inquiétude, de colère, d'incompréhension. Leur monde, leur bébé s'écroulait et ils ne pouvaient rien y faire.

\- Mes contacts extérieurs ?

\- Ils ont été butés en premier.

\- Et pour ceux qui nous restent fidèles ?

Eren grimaça quand il vit Mike restait silencieux et se contenter de renifler faisant baisser la tête du brun qui s'appuya contre le Mur.

\- Fais attention à toi vieux.

\- Livaï...

\- Je déconne pas, nous on est protégés par ces murs mais toi tu es en plein dans leur gueule.

\- Tu as une solution ?

\- Non... aucune...

Le désespoir et la panique se reflétaient sur le visage du King qui semblait réfléchir à mille à l'heure. Tout son corps était crispé. Il sentit une main sur son avant bras et il releva la tête pour croiser les pupilles vertes d'Eren.

\- Je ne comprends pas tout certainement, mais je vois que c'est la grosse merde pour vous Levi (Mike eut un sursaut de surprise à la prononciation de ce nom) alors laisse moi être cette éponge que tu as tant de fois été pour moi. On rentre, on se pose ou on va faire du sport et on réfléchit à ça dans la cellule tranquillement.

Les adultes le fixaient, le regard vide.

\- Les mecs, ce n'est pas en étant là comme des larves que vous ferez avancer les choses, bougez votre cul jusqu'à l'olivier et calmez vous un peu.

Cela fit un déclic dans l'esprit de Livaï. Son sang-froid qui lui avait toujours collé à la peau disparut en un claquement de doigt. Le King eut envie de se frapper le crâne contre du béton mais il se contenta de soupirer. Le gamin avait raison, la partie était déjà jouée et perdue, mais il pouvait limiter les dégâts. Ils le pouvaient. Alors ils allaient le faire.

\- Fais attention et on se voit à la prochaine sortie.

\- Ok.

Mike était ainsi, direct et peu parleur sauf quand la situation l'exigeait. Son intérêt était surtout porté sur Eren. Depuis deux ans qu'ils étaient prisonniers, personne n'avait pu intégrer leur groupe alors qu'avait ce garçon pour les avoir autant percé et surtout Livaï ?

oOo

 _ **\- Alors ?**_

 _ **\- Alors je t'annonce que tu es officiellement le King de cette ville, Livaï !**_

 _ **Le brun ricana et s'assit sur la chaise de son bureau, invitant son partenaire à faire de même.**_

 _ **\- Dis moi tout.**_

 _ **\- Vu que tu avais déjà démantelé l'entièreté de leur petit trafic de cocaïne, il ne restait plus qu'à gérer la partie diplomatie.**_

 _ **\- Que tu maîtrises largement plus que moi.**_

 _ **\- N'est-ce pas ? Shengon a accepté sans rechigner, il est parti et a même laissé un pourboire.**_

 _ **Livaï éclata de rire en voyant le pactole jeté sur la face plate.**_

 _ **\- Tu es génial Erwin.**_

 _ **\- Je te remercie, maintenant, il ne nous reste plus qu'à profiter du luxe et du plaisir à être les rois de la Capitale.**_

 _ **\- Le King et son bras droit, la classe.**_

 _ **\- Champagne pour fêter ça !**_

 _ **\- Oh oui... Mr. Ackermaaaaaan...**_

 _ **Livaï poussa un juron et lâcha les hanches de la fille qui put s'effondrer à plat ventre contre le matelas. Il était le King mais il lui manquait quelque chose. Attrapant sa bouteille de Rhum après avoir remis son pantalon il claqua la porte de l'appartement et descendit dans la rue ainsi, à moitié nu. La porte de la porsche garée devant s'ouvrit instantanément. Au volant, Erd l'accueillit.**_

 _ **\- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, patron ?**_

 _ **\- Dis moi Gin, qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand tu baises ta femme ?**_

 _ **Le blond choqué, en loupa l'avancée et cala au démarrage. Il réitéra son geste sous le regard profond de son supérieur.**_

 _ **\- Et bien... je dirais que je me sens heureux. Comblé même.**_

 _ **\- Alors pourquoi je me sens toujours aussi vide peu importe le nombre de nana que je me tape ?**_

 _ **\- Parce que c'est pas la bonne.**_

 _ **\- Tch. Ce sont des conneries tout ça, l'amour je le laisse aux autres.**_

 _ **Erd se tourna vers le brun et passa son bras par-dessus les fauteuils pour prendre un gilet qu'il lui donna. Livaï le remercia.**_

 _ **\- Vous savez, je ne vais pas vous sortir les conneries du style "tu dis ça parce que tu n'y a jamais vraiment goûté hanahan" fit-il en prenant une voix aiguë qui fit sourire le trafiquant, mais je suis partisan de l'idée que, si on a un trou, c'est qu'il doit être comblé.**_

 _ **\- Explique.**_

 _ **\- Tout simple patron, si vous ressentez un vide en vous à chaque fois que vous vous envoyez en l'air, c'est que le partenaire est pas celui qu'il vous faut, sinon, vous n'auriez pas ce vide.**_

 _ **\- Pourquoi au masculin ?**_

 _ **\- Je peux reformuler ma phrase si cela vous gêne mais je n'y prêtais pas de genre particulier. Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut vous foutre ?**_

 _ **Un pouffement échappa au King tandis que le blond rougissait.**_

 _ **\- Ne chasse pas le naturel ... "il reviendra au galop" complétèrent les hommes de la même voix.**_

 _ **\- Désolé patron.**_

 _ **\- Non, merci à toi pour ta franchise... Elle est belle ta femme ?**_

 _ **\- C'est la plus magnifique de toutes.**_

 _ **\- Je vais peut-être te la voler alors.**_

 _ **Ils rirent et Livaï se sentit mieux, peut-être avait-il simplement besoin d'amis dans ce genre.**_

 _ **Le sang gicla de partout et la douleur le paralysait. Pour la première fois, il pleura. Pas d'avoir une lame plantée dans le côté gauche du ventre mais de rage, d'avoir été faible et d'avoir cru en la bonté de cet homme. Puisant dans ses dernières forces il enfonça sa propre lame plus loin encore dans la poitrine d'Erwin qui le fixait, les yeux écarquillés, vides d'émotions avant de s'écrouler à terre, raide mort.**_

 _ **\- Livaï !**_

 _ **Il fut secouru par Hanji et Mike. Ils étaient quatre amis d'enfance, ayant grandit ensemble et monté cette industrie de la drogue et des armes grâce (ou à cause ?) de l'influence de leur quartier et des fréquentations qu'ils y avaient. Mais cela avait surtout été leur choix, et aucun d'entre eux ne le regrettait. Mais Erwin l'avait trahi, voulant s'emparer de tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti pour avoir plus... toujours plus. Les morts d'ennemis ne l'avaient jamais effrayé mais il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à poignarder son plus fidèle ami.**_

 _ **Il s'était jeté sur lui avec quatre de ses conspirateurs. Livaï serait mort si Erd qui était devenu un garde rapproché et un fidèle ami ainsi que William, Auruo et Gunther qui étaient ses gardes du corps et son personnel de surveillance ne s'étaient pas plongés à corps perdu dans la bataille pour asséner les coups fatals et lui sauver la vie. Tous avaient assumés leurs actes jusque devant les juges et c'était tous les cinq qu'ils avaient été condamnés à trente-cinq ans de réclusion criminelle sans sursis pour meurtres et trafics illégaux.**_

 _ **Officiellement, le réseau avait été démantelé mais en vérité, c'était Hanji et Mike qui tirait désormais les ficelles de l'extérieur et Livaï, de l'intérieur. Une main mise sur la prison la plus grande et dangereuse du pays était une partie mise pour eux. Ils y avaient passés des journées à faire passer des objets, de la drogue, du tabac et autres... puis Eren était rentré dans sa vie, comme un Ouragan. Au début, il le détestait mais très vite, il en était tombé amoureux, refusant simplement une nouvelle fois de faire confiance à d'autres que ses amis de longue date. Il avait perdu... Ca c'était sûr, mais au moins, son vide était comblé.**_

oOo

\- POV Mike -

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de petits cons réunis en un seul et même lieu. Evidemment, je fus fiché comme un looser de mon statut de gérant du trafic en chute libre face aux Reptiles mais cela m'importait peu. Sous mes silences je flairais tout. La drogue, le tabac, les odeurs de livre, l'argent liquide pourtant interdit en prison...

Je passais plus d'une semaine ainsi. Quand je pouvais, je rejoignais Livaï et les autres au Mur. Il était toujours accompagné de ce garçon, Eren. Il ne puait pas, ce qui était déjà un bon point et le brun semblait veiller sur lui comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il me racontait qu'il essayait de voir toutes les solutions possibles. Hanji était introuvable et injoignable et il refusait de rappeler Erd pour le faire replonger dans le trafic. Je lui appris que l'accouchement s'était bien passé et qu'il avait une magnifique petite poupette du nom de Rhéane. Il en fut heureux mais je le connaissais que trop bien pour voir que toute cette histoire le torturait bien plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître par son expression naturelle.

Il se maudissait de ne pouvoir rien faire et je me maudissais d'avoir été attrapé.

Ce n'est qu'au bout du huitième jour où je flairais qu'un mauvais coup se préparait mais depuis quand ? j'étais incapable de le définir. J'attendais la ballade pour prévenir les autres au plus vite. Quand la sonnerie retentit, je l'accueillis comme un soulagement. J'avais appris à passer dans les derniers afin de laisser le temps aux kaïds de se trouver une occupation ailleurs que sur moi. Mais ce jour là fut différent. C'était aujourd'hui. Et je ne pouvais pas les prévenir.

Je réfléchis à tout allure et je décidais de faire ce que j'avais toujours fait : croire en Livaï.

oOo

\- Ouah ça caille aujourd'hui !

\- Fallait prendre ta veste abruti.

\- Oh ça va toi.

Les quatre trafiquants sortaient prendre l'air, leurs vestes noires par dessus leurs vêtements habituels et s'installèrent à une table plus éloignée que d'habitude du Mur car ils n'y virent pas Mike.

\- Alors comme ça Eren voulait devenir Neurologue...

\- Ouais et le gamin qui sert de prof ici lui a trouvé un Universitaire pour lui faire passer son LMD.

\- La classe, c'est qu'il va pouvoir nous disséquer la cervelle après.

\- De toi il y aura pas grand chose à tirer.

Gunther et Livaï soupirèrent et se regardèrent, la même pensée concernant leurs deux camarades. Ils étaient intenables...

Armin faisait revoir ses premières leçons à Eren qui butait encore sur certaines définitions mais qui dans l'ensemble avait bien compris le contenu de son cours. Toutefois...

\- Par contre le schéma, j'ai beau le retourner dans tous les sens, je ne le comprends pas.

\- C'est trop tôt encore. Oui tu peux apprendre le nom des sphères mais tu ne peux pas avoir la science infuse dès le début.

Eren grogna de frustration tandis que le blond le poussait à reprendre encore une fois les révisions.

Livaï se figea et ses poils se hérissèrent sur ses bras.

\- Levez vous ! Maintenant !

Sans demander d'explications les trafiquants s'exécutèrent, s'éloignant quelques peu de la table

 _*ptchk*_

Encore. Le King grogna et regarda de tous les côtés. Ne voyant rien d'anormal, il leva la tête et son sang se glaça. Ses sens ne l'avaient pas trompés. Un silence de mort sembla tomber dans les cours au même moment. Les sentinelles venaient d'être abattues par des snipers positionnaient dieu sait où à l'extérieur.

\- Patron !

Son regard retomba à hauteur normale et il vit comme tous les autres Anciens les kaïds foncer sur le Mur et se déchaîner de toutes leurs forces pour le faire tomber. William se pencha vers Gunther.

\- En une bouchée hein ?

\- Oh ta gueule !

\- L'IRM, le Scanner, la Ponction lombaire...

\- Excuse-moi de t'interrompre mais c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?

Le châtain qui était tellement concentré se reconnecta sur l'environnement autour de lui et entendit des hurlements étouffes. Des centaines de hurlements. Les deux jeunes se regardèrent et d'un même mouvement se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour voir ce qu'il passait. Les pas d'Eren le guidèrent instinctivement vers la Cour puisqu'il était l'heure de la ballade et il ne s'était pas trompé. Son coeur tomba en chute libre lorsqu'ils franchirent les portiques de sécurité, délaissés de toute surveillance.

Le Mur était tombé et les kaïds avaient pénétrés dans la cour des Anciens. Le sang giclait de partout et le nombre de victimes était déjà conséquent.

\- Non... non pas encore ! Pas eux !

Eren s'avança pas par pas. Armin tenta de le retenir mais il n'était pas assez fort.

\- C'est une tuerie ! On ne peut même pas se défende ! On ne peut rien faire, hurla le parricide à pleins poumons.

\- Eren, atten...

Le châtain bloqua l'assaillant, faisant nez à nez avec le bout de sa dague. Il reconnut celui du réfectoire. Eren esquivait et l'autre attaquait. Enfin il trouva une faille et il en profita pour la pénétrer et lui placer un coup en plein dans le sternum ce qui l'assomma.

\- Ça, c'est fait !

Il perçut une ombre à ses côtés avant d'être éjecté contre le sol. A peine eut-il le temps de se redresser pour voir qu'il aperçut le corps de Moblit, la trace d'un poignard en plein coeur s'effondrer à ses côtés. Armin tomba à genoux. Il avait poussé Eren instinctivement pour le protéger et c'était finalement lui qui avait été sauvé par Moblit qui avait pris le coup à sa place. La fureur s'empara de l'esprit du parricide qui se releva et sauta sur le kaïd, retournant son poignard et lui enfonçant profondément dans la pomme d'Adam. Le sang gicla sur son visage, ses vêtements et ceux du blond mais il s'en fichait bien. La pointe ressortit de l'autre côté, sanglante.

Eren retira l'arme d'un coup sec et plaça le poignard dans sa ceinture. S'agenouillant aux côtés d'Armin il tenta de le secouer et de lui crier dessus mais ce dernier était en état de choc total. Le détenu jura et le jeta contre son épaule, bénissant le fait qu'il soit aussi léger. Il aurait pu s'enfuir, revenir en arrière pour tenter de se cacher peut-être mais son instinct lui hurlait de retrouver Livaï. Le châtain courrait entre les cadavres et les corps s'affrontant, tentant d'avoir les yeux partout. Plus le temps passait et plus il désespérait. Un homme tomba devant ses yeux, laissant apparaître le brun, salement ensanglanté et pas mal blessé.

\- Livaï !

\- Bordel Eren ! Viens vite !

Soulagés, ils n'eurent pourtant pas le temps de se réjouir. Ils foncèrent vers l'entrée de la prison, ignorant les combats, les morts et les corps qu'ils devaient piétiner. A ses côtés, il reconnut Gunther et Auruo.

\- Où est William ? Hurla-t-il

\- T'inquiète, répondit le bourru aux cheveux grisonnants

Un hurlement, différent des autres retentis. Ils tournèrent la tête alors que Livaï leur hurlait de ne pas s'arrêter. Ils l'ignorèrent tandis que le King fonçait quelques mètres plus loin. Il sauta sur Nanaba et la plaqua au sol avec puissance ; sortant un couteau de sa ceinture qu'il avait récupéré, il le lança pile dans l'œil du kaïd et en sortit un deuxième qu'il utilisa pour lui trancher la gorge.

Livaï ne s'attarda pas et agrippa le bras de la blonde, la tirant dans son sillage. La bande se remit à fuir. Ils passèrent le plus vite possible les portiques de sécurité tandis que les kaïds gagnaient de plus en plus de terrain. Ils ne seraient en sécurité nulle part.

\- Les véhicules, souffla Nanaba.

\- Je pense pas que vous soyez la seule à y avoir pensé, répondit Livaï.

Ceux qui avaient pu fuyaient par les murs, les autres se faisaient tuer ou tenter de se cacher. Certains parmi les kaïds en profitaient pour s'entre-tuer, régler leurs différents mais les plus hargneux pénétraient la section des Grosses Peines afin de n'épargner personne.

\- William !

\- Les mecs ! Le vieux Bolt et les infirmières ont déjà filés, ils ont pu prendre une voiture et se casser de cet enfer.

Gunther serra la mâchoire mais ne dit rien, se contentant de courir. Ils étaient à bout de souffle mais ils venaient de dépasser l'Olivier et le faux jardin si vite que son ambiance apaisée et douce leur paraissait encore plus irréelle qu'auparavant.

\- On se croirait dans une invasion de zombies... grogna Eren.

Enfin ! Enfin l'accueil se présentait à eux. Ils fracassèrent la porte et déboulèrent dedans, le traversèrent pour arriver au parking. Livaï avait vu juste car Mike les attendait de pied ferme, mini-bus servant habituellement aux transports des plus âgés, ouvert et prêt à rouler. Quelqu'un apparut de derrière le véhicule

\- Petra ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas partie avec les autres infirmières, tu es folle ? lança Gunther en lui pressant les doigts.

Livaï regarda son ami fixement puis se tourna vers l'infirmière et la gardienne qu'il avait tiré jusqu'ici.

\- Ecoutez moi bien mesdames car nous avons peu de temps, sois vous fuyez avec nous mais votre avenir sera très incertain, sois vous tenter votre chance d'aller chercher une clé dans le bureau et de vous enfuir avec une voiture pour reprendre une vie normale.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent. Nanaba se tourna vers les portes, soupira un grand coup et tout en secouant la tête, s'engouffra sur l'une des deux places de devant, prête à partir. Petra se tourna vers Gunther et lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- Désormais peu importe où tu iras, j'irai.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les esprits se déchaînent de nouveau. Le trafiquant agrippa sa belle et la fit monter sur la dernière banquette à ses côtés, Auruo les rejoint tandis que William et Eren se jetaient sur celle du milieu pour installer et attacher Armin, inconscient. Livaï monta à l'avant et il fit claquer sa porte en synchronisation totale avec son cadet. Leurs regards se croisèrent dans le rétroviseur puis Livaï lança :

\- Vas-y.

Mike démarra au quart de tour et passa les grilles ouvertes par ses bons soins précédemment, s'engageant dans plusieurs rues tortueuses et annexes afin de rejoindre l'autoroute. Lorsqu'il s'engagea sur les voies à grandes vitesses, tout le monde se détendit un peu plus.

\- C'est une nouvelle aventure qui commence, murmura Eren.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! :D**

 **Ma brusquerie et ma brutalité vous avez manqué ? Fini les fêtes, même pour eux les choses sérieuses reprennent niakniak !** **Que pensez vous de ce revirement de situation ?**

 _ **Place aux reviews (toujours aussi nombreuses et touchantes et plaisantes, toujours merci merci merci !)**_

 _ **Sana Ackerman Uchiwa : Merci beaucoup *o* j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura aussi plu, à très vite !**_

 _ **Itsuke3 : Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, l'essentiel c'est d'y repenser ! Rien en fait vu que de base ça part d'eux xD non c'est pas vrai mais bon, c'est le fun avec eux. Joli jeu de mots *paillettes* hahaha, pas mal j'avais pas vu les choses sous cet angle en fait. Mais merci beaucoup pour toute cette énergie !**_

 _ **Himuko : Ohayo ! Je pige pas, où ça je ne suis pas allé jusqu'au bout ? O.o Et bien sûr qu'on le saura, j'ai déjà laissé des indices, peu certes mais ça laisse la théorie ^^ la vérité viendra plus tard, jeune padawan !**_

 _ **fanamangas1 : Héhé merci :D ! j'espère que la suite continue de te plaire !**_

 _ **Mr. Scrapoute : Tout d'abord laisse moi te dire que lire tes reviews est vraiment un plaisir (oui je radote XD) Wouah, je suis la première fois d'un reviewer *paillettes* ! Ah que si j'adore faire CA, ça sème le trouble et surtout ça laisse la place à tellement de possibilités *o* ah oui, je connais ça, le fait d'embrouiller les mots puis ça ressemble plus à rien, bienvenue au club ! Ouais, enfin perso je suis les scans mais j'avoue que j'attend vraiment la saison 2, c'est incroyable le temps que ça met ! (PS : je préfère aussi largement ce genre de review, haha !)**_ ** _et sur ma lancée j'espère quant aux chapitres oui, il y en a encore pour un moment !_**

 ** _Nala Firenight : Wouah ! Héhé je suis tellement content que ça vous ait plu et que ça suscite ce genre de réactions *o* tes compliments me touchent vraiment, quant au talent d'écrivain je ne sais pas mais si ce que j'écris plait alors moi ça me va :) nope t'inquiète, je peux répondre à toutes les questions sans problèmes ! Je suis pas mal sur le fandom et vu que c'est principalement du Ereri alors oui, j'ai des référérences mais j'ai aussi mon propre style mais ça, ça sort uniquement de mes idées ^^ de base je suis plutôt Livaï/Sasha mais je crois que je suis le seul dans ce cas x) et merci à toi pour reviewer avec autant de joie !_**

 ** _Ary-3 : Changement de pseudo ? celui-ci est rigolo ;) c'est vrai que je ne l'ai jamais dit mais ce sont des grilles fermées et ouvertes automatiquement par un système de sécurité. Le dirlo, ahem oui... tu as du te rendre compte que l'expliquation va être compliquée mais elle viendra quand même, plus tard ! :*_**

 ** _MAc : Merci beaucoup (pour les deux chapitres) :D j'espère que celui-ci t'aura autant plu !_**

 ** _Cyrise-sevens : Merci merci vraiment ! Et oui ça peut tout à fait arriver, notamment que j'ai des défis à résoudre qui vont dans ce sens alors bon xD_**

 ** _LayOfHealing : What ? pourquoi Jimi ? Et non non, tu ne la pollues pas mais je sais jamais à quoi m'attendre quand tu review haha ! Je ne te contredirais pas pour le sexe :P quant au "Citron" tu as compris toute seule *paillettes* Ohh, un strip tease ouais carrément mais dans ce chapitre ça aurait été un peu dur de le caser et de garder un semblant de crédibilité après ça ! L'auto-clash ça fait mal xD Hmm.. je m'attendais à ce que tu sois plus vieille, genre .. plus quoi ! *apudemots* bises !_**

 ** _Audrey Tarakai : Oui XD je suis un mec ! Meric pour cette danse de la joie et ces beaux compliments ! J'espère que ce hcpaite t'aura plu aussi !_**

 ** _Levicchi Ackerman : Jamais et wouh ! Merci du compliment ça fait super plaisir ! Et oui tu as raison, il y a toujours une contrepartie mais réponse dans le prochain épisode ;)_**

 **Bye !**


End file.
